Beneath the Flesh
by blinkycat
Summary: The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. AU. REWRITE
1. Past tragedies, dark Future

**This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. I watched three of Yugioh series and wanted it to combine but wanted the fic to focus on Yugi. The Yugi is different in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

* * *

Beneath the Flesh

Chapter 1: Past tragedies, dark Future

_A tricolour star-shape haired boy was walking along the streets of Domino City. When the boy pass by an alley, a sound of whimpering was heard. The boy went to searched for the sources of the sound. Looking behind a trash can, he found a clump of dark bluish fur. It's a small wolf's cub. The boy carefully pick up the small cub and check to see for any injuries. When he saw the cub bleeding paw. The boy who wear a white school uniform instantly rip a part of his white uniform to aid the cub. "Daijobou" he tried to comfort the cub. He carefully carry the cub out of the alleyway to his home. On his way toward his home with cub in his hand, a loud screech was heard. When the boy turn around, a car was about to crash int-._

"YUGI" a large dark blue wolf shouted with a deep voice. The boy by the name Yugi instantly wake up "M-m-mirai, what happen" he ask the blue wolf. "You had a nightmare. Is everything al-right, Aobou?" the blue wolf named Mirai answer. Yugi just shook his head. Mirai sigh "You should get ready to school. Jaden Yuki gave you a message to meet him at school" Yugi just nod and went to get ready to school.

Yugi full name is Yugi "Aobou" Mutou. He live in an apartment with his COMPanion a shorten word for 'Computer companion'. COMPanion can come in any shape, colour and type. It was depend on what kind of COMPanion you want. Yugi's COMPanion was dark bluish wolf and has memory of past history which made Yugi named him by Mirai. Even though he know thing about history of the past. Mirai was Yugi only friend before he met the 'Jaden Yuki'. Mirai has the ability to turn into human and thus was been given a last fake name that is Moutu. Yugi once live with his grandfather, Solomon Mutou before he pass away in an accident that Yugi was also involve with. Yugi parent went missing when he was a toddler. His family own a game company which he ask someone else to run until his parent return. Unfortunately, he doesn't know **IF** they will ever return. To be honest he already forgotten about their appearance. We're going far away from the story, let just continue.

As usual in the weekend, Yugi would get ready for school. Wearing a dark blue uniform with the school symbol and white shirt under it, Yugi would eat breakfast and rode his motorcycle to school. But since it was in the workshop, Yugi skip breakfast to meet his 'friend'. The truth is Yugi never believe anyone who wanted to be his friend due to his past. Of course, that is an exception for his Cray Nisaki but she pass away. Even though, Yugi wasn't sad about it instead he was glad that his friend would continue on without any struggle anymore. Shooking his head, Yugi & Mirai leave the apartment for school. The school allowed any COMPanion to come to school which made him glad to be in the school. As he was almost arrive at the school gate, a white Limo with a 'KC' on it stop infront of him and Mirai making Mirai growl like a wolf which he is. Two teens came out of the Limo revealing Yugi's cousin, Atemu 'Yami' Sennen and his distant cousin, Seto Kaiba. "You tw-" Mirai was interrupt by Yugi's hand and he bow and went pass by them. The two sneer at him. Yugi could hear their two COMPanion dragons snicker at Mirai and him. "Yugi" a happy voice shout his name. Yugi turn to see his friend Jaden and Yusei. He met Jaden preschool but never really talk or confront to him instead the table was turned. Jaden though they became close friend but for Yugi he that is Yugi just pity him. Yugi pity the brunette and gave him attention that he 'asked'. As for Yusei, he met him when they crash each other with his motorcycle and Yusei's D-runner. Luckily they only receive a bruise and scratches. They though they had see everything they knew but only Yugi know what beneath the shell of the city of Neo Domino City.


	2. Newcomer & Incident

**Thank you for the tip, krikanalo. But I wanted to tell the surrounding of the story. Hopefully you'll like the story.**

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 2: Newcomer & Incident

"Yugi!" Yugi just stare at the brunette who is currently running. Before he can react, the brunette tackle him making him fall on his ass. "Guess what Yug?!" Jaden shook Yugi as he hug him tightly. Yugi shove his hand in Jaden's face to keep him from nuzzling his face. Yugi sigh and ask Yusei "Big race?". Jaden was a Motor-racers which is just a normal motorcycle race but only with dangerous obstacle that they have to avoid. Yusei who was somehow is glaring Jaden just nod. Yugi push off his clinger with a 'oof' and 'ow'. He stare at his two company with his azure coloured eyes which made them both blush. Yugi never understand why they blush everytime he look at them. He turn to Mirai who is currently scratching his back ear. Yugi sigh and enter his class with his COMPanion.

* * *

**Yugi P.O.V**

I sigh as the my class was been lecture about the school rule over and over again due to the "few" students lack of focus. A knock was heard by the classroom's door. Weird, nobody would be late for school unless they want to be in detention and they COMPanion to be taken too. The door slide open and reveal a boy with a spiky black hair and a girl with a chestnut brown hair. "Gomen, we're a little late" the boy said. just smile "It alright. You must be new here. How about you introduce yourselves to everyone". They nod in unison and walk in front of us. The black hair bow "I'm Touya Karuya and this is my friend, Makoto Sayuka" Makoto smile and bow as she was been introduce "It a pleasure to be here. Please take care of us". The teacher eventually ordered them to sit in empty seats. One of the empty seats was near me. I again sigh as Touya Karuya sit beside me. He smile and wave which I reply by waving him back with a blank face. Class went on as usual of course until the word "Yugi? Do you mind and show the new students here the school". 'Oh boy. Here we go' I sigh.

**End POV**

* * *

A raven hair approach a sleeping tricolor hair boy. As he was about to shook the other boy awake, a hand grab his wrist. The hand was belong to Yusei "If I were you, you better put your hand **AWA_Y_** from a sleeping two times worker". Yugi started to shift in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. He stretch his arm and yawn "Overtime again?" Yusei ask. Yugi just nod drowsily. "Um, Yugi was it? You still have to give me a tour around school but it okay if you're too tired to do it" Touya was interrupted by Yugi "It okay. I can manage Karuya". Yugi has the habit to call people by their last name even though they told him to call them by their first name until he trusted them. Yugi only called Yusei and Jaden by their first because he trusted them. "Please, you can call me by Touya" Touya scratch his neck. Yugi fake smile "Alright then, Touya-san". Touya blush and Yusei suddenly grit his teeth and storm off. "Yusei! Where are you going!?" Yugi shout at Yusei "Seeing AKI!" he shout angrily. As Yusei storm off, Touya ask "So ugh... I never really catch your name. So let start over, I'm Touya Karuya and you are?" he put out his hand. Yugi take it and shook "Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou and this is Mirai" as he point at his AI companion beside his desk. Yugi started to realize "Hey, where Sayuka?" he look around for the female brunette. Touya smile "Oh she meet with new friends and they insisted to show her around". "Are they wearing any any pink heart shape hairclip by any chances?" Yugi ask worriedly. Touya hesitately nod, he was certaintly curios now. Yugi grab Touya and started to run "Come on, we have to find her!". Touya struggle as he was been drag "W-why?" Yugi run through the hallway and went to an old classroom that was unused "Because the Sue's are bad news for female teens here!". He let go of Touya's hand and lean against the classroom's door. Touya did the same and hear a soft sobbing and laugh. "Come on let go in" Yugi slam the door open revealing the Sue's and a wet crying Makoto. The girls gasp and try to run away but Touya block the exit "Move it, newbie!" a blond with a too-much makeup shout. "Just let them go" Touya stare at Yugi with disbelief but release the girls. Yugi turn his from Touya to Sayuka who was staring at him "Gomen ne Sayuka-chan, we should be faster next time" he said with soft voice and stretch out his arm. Sayuka just smile and accept it "Come on, let go to the school's infirmary. I'm sure there are dry towels and and some bandages to patch that scratch of your" Yugi said as he lead them to the infirmary. On their way to the infirmary, Yugi show a few place that they pass by. In the school's infirmary, Yugi help with their homework and talk about theirselves but Touya and Makoto doesn't seem want to tell Yugi about their life which Yugi shrug it off. Suprisingly their class schedule were the same. As they left for their next class, Sayuka ask "So what should I call you, Aobou?" Yugi blink "You can call me Yugi or any nicknames you created, Sayuka-san" Makoto nod "Hai, I'll you call you Yuu then but as long you call me by umm…" Makoto pretend to think and snap her finger "Mako-chan!" Yugi just nod with a smile "Alright, deal". Touya smile at the duo nicknames but for some reason he felt jealous at them but not at Yugi but Makoto his own 'sibling'. Like other student they continue with their classes. Unfortunatly for Yugi, he forget about the two other friend of his.

* * *

Brave Academy has ended that is the name of Yugi's school or academy. The new duo approach Yugi "Ne Yuu, can we ask you a question?" Makoto ask. Yugi nod his head. Makoto nudge Touya in the rib. Touya flinch and glare at his 'sister'. He took a deep breath "How do you know what will happen to Makoto?" with that Makoto whack his head. Something tell Yugi that isn't his question he was going to ask but Yugi answer the question he asked "Because it happen to one of my friend. Her name is Cray" Yugi said with a sad smile. With that they both become silent. Makoto decide to break the silences and said "I'm sorry". Yugi shook his head "Daijobou" he look up in the sky "I'm glad for her because she able to move on" he turn to face the duo which reveal his smiling face with hot tear coming out of his eyes.

**Yugi's POV**

I felt hot tears threatening to fall as I turn to face them. I smile at them as they gasp. I instantly wipe away my tears from my face as Mirai try to comfort me. Wiping face dry, I said to them "You know when I think about it, you guys are my first friend that I told you about this". In return, they smile at me. A smile of sincerity. Behind the scene, I saw the two Dueller. I wave at them which they ignore. Odd, they never did that. Not even _once. _Oh well, I never believe they were my friend. Why worry about it. Wait, is Mako-chan and Touya are my friend. A friend that never would leave me **alone**, a friend that never **abandon** me and a friend that will **comfort** me when I needed. I lick my dry lip and ask "Ne m-m-minna" great I'm stuttering. This only happen when I was nervous and when someone crowded me in other word **I AM SHY **. Let continue, they turn with a confuse look. I know I can be like a bad ass sometime but I was actually shy which is the reason why I only have a few friend. I gulp the lump in my throat "We;re friend r-right?". They smile and nod. Before I can react they hug me which I hug back. I look at Mirai who seem to smiling at me. Mako whisper into my ear "Of course we are. If we're not then you woul wad told anything about yourself". I smile as they release me "So wanna spend at my apartment?". They said unison "Sure, why not?". I giggle at them "Well then let's go. My apartment is a little bit far away. I ussually ride my motorcycle but it's in the workshop" I said as I point at the direction of my apartment building. Touya reply "We don't mind. We can talk longer that way". I walk ahead of them. I turn to them and tilt my head to the direction of my apartment as a gesture to follow if anyone seeing this they problably imagining me as a puppy who's begging them to follow them. The duo instantly understood and quickly follow.

**End POV**

The trio manage to arrive at Yugi's apartment without noticing it took them more that 20 minutes to arrive due to their long talks about some school project they receive. Touya and Makoto sit down on the cushion near the circle shape glass table while Yugi is making coffee. Yugi certainly love coffee and tea. It's usually calm Yugi taste of the bitter coffee help him to forget about his trouble and the tea help him to soothe him down. Yugi carry a wooden tray with three cups of coffee and two slices of cakes which he receive for free at the Cafe he worked at. He place the tray on the glass table and set the two coffee and cakes near the duo and the last coffee for himself. He push the tray further from themselves and take a sip from his coffee. Meanwhile, Mirai was sleeping or recharging on his bed of cushions and blanket. Yugi calmly chat with Makoto while sipping his coffee a few time or two until a shriek of pain was heard from Touya. When the two turn to Touya, they find Touya's cup was empty but his coffee was on his pant. Turns out, Touya accidentally spilled his coffee onto his leg. Touya gritted his teeth to hold the pain. Maybe it a bad idea to made a coffee with a just boiled water.

* * *

TBC...


	3. The other side

**In this chapter, the story will tell about the other characters. While in the meantime, Yugi will be busy with his new friend. There's only a few OC's that will be focus on. Two of the characters is Makoto and Touya.**

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 3: The other side

The date was 4th May and the year was 2042. The world was more advance from the past. So far, Yugi has met with a new friends but has never fully told about his other friends and families. Yugi was currently helping Touya with his pant and burn while Makoto went 'home' to pick up some cloths for Touya to change. As for the others, let see through their views.

* * *

**Yami POV**

Oh? Surprisingly the monster of a cousin of mine have a new friend to talk to. Did he, Jaden and Yusei had a fight? Well at least the two won't spend time with a loser like himself. I grin at Slyfer, my red dragon COMPanion. He look like chibified version of Slyfer the Sky Dragon card's that I own. He grin back knowing what it's meant. After all, it was his fault that mom has died. I still remember like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Yugi in the age of 7 was running across the streets. Suddenly, a speeding car was about to crash into him. "Yugi!" I warn him but he din't flinch nor move. The young Yugi stare at the speeding car. My mom suddenly quickly run to him and push him away causing his head to fall on hard road and bleed. A loud screech and crash was heard. When I turn to my mom, her body was bloody and wasn't __**moving**__ nor __**breathing**__. I shook her "Mom! Wake up, please!" tear started to pour from my eyes when she din't. The ambulance's siren was heard meaning it has arrive. They instantly carry mom and that __**devil**__ to the hospital. When they arrive the hospital, the only one who survive is the __**monster**__ who killed my mother. She lost too many blood and pass away._

_**Flashback end**_

Ever since that day, I swore to make him live in misery. Talking about that PEST, he happen to be passing by with a- Wait?! What happen to the girl. I stare as he and a raven hair carry a girl with brown hair? She seem to be wet and full of bruise on her body. I heard a soft whisper from Yugi "Don't worry. I won't let this happen again, I promise that. I promise that to Cray". Cray? Who's Cray? Yugi's girlfriend or something. I pulled out my SUNA from my pocket and dial Seto's number. If you're wondering what SUNA is, it a device or a communicator that is very advance. It pretty much has hologram screen which is awesome. "Moshi-moshi" I heard a monotone voice said. I reply "Moshi-moshi, Kaiba". He ask "Do you need something? I'm currently busy right now". "Hai-hai, just wondering by any chance a girl by the name Cray attend this school?" I ask him. Knowing he's able to get any details in the school or any Corp. "Hold on" a tapping of his laptop's keyboard was hear through the communicator for a moment "Yeah, there is. Her full name is Cray Nisaki but she doesn't attend this school any more". This is quite interesting for blackmail "Before you plan anything, hear this out" Kaiba interrupt my thought. There was clicking and tapping sound from his laptop again "She was involve in a similar accident to your mother and Yugi was also involve". What?! Yugi did it aga- "Yami!" Kaiba snap me from my thought "Are you listening?". I balled my fist in anger "What? What did he do?". Seto sigh "Cray was trying to made suicide by getting herself to get crash by the incoming cars and this was proven by the scars and cuts on her arms and legs. If it wasn't for Yugi she would die in a different ways beside that crash. The news here said that she was trying to save Yugi after he was been almost beaten to death by a group of gangster trying to 'touch' Cray when he carry that girl home. They were near a busy traffic, Yugi almost trip himself into an incoming car but Cray pulled him away and end up getting the 'price'. Yugi and Cray end up in the hospital for more than a months. Yugi end up with a coma but wake up after a month or so. He needed to stay at the hospital for a while. It said Yugi always visit Cray more than he can walk on his own. Cray eventually pass away like your mother" I gasp as he said that Yugi was been beaten to death "Oh and there is one more thing about that girl. Before they can buried her body, her body went missing even the file of her's in the hospital" I became silent even Seto himself. I felt so guilty about what I did to him for all this year and I though the scars was receive when he was bullied but I was wrong. Very WRONG. I stutter the word I wanted to say "T-thank Seto.T-t-that is all" I hang up the phone and lean against the wall to support my wobbling legs. I take a deep breath, I haven't realize that I stop breathing. I know for now on I should apologize to him. He may still have both of his parents but he lost his friend in a worst way possible. I stand up straight and went to the direction of the Sennen Corp figuring out plan just for Yugi.

**End POV**

* * *

Poor Yami he din't know about Yugi to well doesn't he. As for another duelist who ride a motorcycle that is certainly not a Duel – runner by the name Jaden Yuki who's currently eating at the Burger World which exist before Jaden himself was born.

**Jaden POV**

I chomp down my fifth burgers angrily while thinking about the new students. Who was it again? Makito and Touka? Whatever. They took Yugi's attention from **ME**. His best buddy. Not to mention he **SMILE** at them which is a rare sight. Urgh! I don't care. I'll make Yugi like me no matter what. I finish the burger I ordered, grab my helmet and leave the restaurant. I started the engine and wait for it to warm up. I heard a laugh nearby. I turn to see Yugi and the new kids laughing… Wait **LAUGHING**. That's more rare than his smile and wow… He look cute when he giggle. He rarely smile or laugh even when we're in preschool.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yugi!" I called out the tricolour haired who was sitting at his desk. I show him a puzzle infront of his face "How about we play this puzzle? You're good with puzzle, right?". His face instantly went red but nod slowly. I grabbed his hand "Well then, let play over there" I pointed at the empty space. He stuttered "H-hai"._

He don't always smile but he shy and always played by himself. I shook my head and wear my helmet as I stare at the walking trio. They seem to be walking to the direction of Yugi's apartment. I suddenly felt guilty for ignoring Yugi at school when he wave at me and Yusei. I sigh "Hello Jaden" a robotic voice was heard. I turn to my right to see a blue wolf that is Mirai. "Hey, Mii" I called by Yugi's nickname that he gave him. He glare "Don't call me that. Only Yugi was allow to call me that". I scratch my head "Gomen. Gomen. I forgot" and of course I wasn't allowed to call him that but only his owner can. He scratch his back ear "Yugi said sorry for leaving without leting you to give him a lift. He got into a few incident earlier" he said after a while. I **always **give Yugi a lift back home if his motorcycle is in Yusei's workshop. I shook my head "Daijobou, I understand. To be honest I can't give him a lift today too" that was a lie actually. Hopefully he won't be suspicios about it. Mirai was silent for a while but accept it "Alright see you later then" he walk to back to Yugi who was waiting for him. Yugi saw me and made a small wave which I wave back. I swear he smile when I wave back at him. Maybe I should introduce myself to the new students next weekend. Tommorow Saturday and it mean a day off from school that goes along with Sunday. I look up at the giant screen on a tall building which was showing about another tournament in the Duel Kingdom which I signed up. The date showed to be 4th May which mean in just **one** more month it will be Yugi's birthday. When I think about it I never bought him a present yet. I know! This Sunday I'll find him a perfect gift for him since Saturday is the day of the Duel Kingdom tournament held on. Hopefully, Yugi will agree to be his spectator from the stand. My SUNA started to rang Yami's ringtone. I pull off my helmet and answer the phone "Moshi-moshi". Yami said with a calm voice "Moshi-moshi Jaden, you think you can come to the Sennen Corp. Kaiba is here too" weird Kaiba is there too? I answer unsurely "Umm… Okay, I guess I can come". He said with an excited voice "Great! Come here as quick as possible". Before I can ask, he hang up the communicator. Odd, if it about the tournament he wanted to talk about. He would usually talk through phone or in private. With Kaiba there, that mean it not the subject he's expecting. I shrug it off instantly and again I wore my helmet and ride Kuribo, that is the name of my bike to the Sennen Corp.

**End POV**

* * *

That would be the side of Jaden's view. What would Yami be planning? For Yusei who is currently fixing Yugi motorcycle in his workshop alone was frustrated. It was full of difficulty but he would manage. The bike happen to be crash by another D-runner dueller who mistaken Yugi as a D-runner dueller.

**Yusei POV**

I sigh as I fix the 'Black Blade'. It was the name that was suggested by Jaden which Yugi instantly liked and agreed to call it. It problably been called that because it was black with blue highlight with two black metal plate with a white star symbol on it that look like large blade on each side. The bike also has three wheels with a tires that has strong grip. I don't know how he manage to afford the large tires but he **did** have parent who own a game company that is much larger than Kaiba and Sennen. Keyword is did. Why you ask? Because Yugi told Jaden that his parent was missing since he was a baby. During that time, he was 5 and was been take care by his granfather, Solomon. It quite sad when you think about. His parent was missing at such a young age but he did said he remember their few appearrance. I know I haven't see my father since I was baby too but I have someone to took care of me when I was young. Yugi grandpa gotten into an accident and pass away when he was 7 and that Yugi **saw** how he died too. He was been taken in by his uncle but a few incident happen when he was 10 and move out of their home. At the age of 11, he live in a small apartment with his COMPanion and manage to live with his uncle's money. When he was 13, he manage to get two jobs and wanted to repay his debt. He manage to paid all of his debt. He continue to work for living. Of course, Jaden told me his story because I haven't met him yet that day. I still remember how I met him actually more like crash into him to be honest.

_**Flashback**_

_I was riding my D-runner in the night. It was calm and cold. It's quite peaceful. I din't realize another bike was infront of me until a screech was heard and everything went black. I wake up on a stranger lap's with a black and blue helmet on his head "Daijoubou?" he ask with a worry voice. I manage to nod and stand with the stranger help. Ow! My rib probably was bruised now. "Sorry about that" the stranger said while holding arm probably was bruised too. I shook my head as a gesture of a apology. The stranger pulled off his helmet and reveal a__ tricolour star-shape haired teen that seem to be the same age of myself. He threw his helmet near his broken-to-pieces bike and turn to me to reveal his amethyst azure eyes. His face was blank with no emotion but his is full of panic. He pulled out his SUNA and instantly called for help. As we wait for help I took a peek at his appearance since it was dark it was difficult to see what he's wearing and not to mention it was black. He seem to wearing a removable tail jacket with a white star and a black tight skin pant, I believe. The ambulance siren's was heard meaning it has arrive. We both was sent to the hospital instantly. I receive a few bandages around my body and the other teen receive a bandage on his arm. He has to use the arm sling to support his arm. Before we left the hospital, I confronted him "Hi, I'm Yusei. Yusei Fudo. Sorry, I din't quite see you last night". The teen tail jacket has hood which he currently cover his head with reply "Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou. I should apologize, actually. My bike is black and so does my usual garment is black which make me unseen-able his other good hand gesture his clothing. It was true he was wearing dark cloth. With the sun already came, I manage to see what his casual cloth he's wearing. He was wearing____ a removable tail jacket with a white star, a black leather pant, a long white scarf inside his jacket, a fingerless metal knuckle black with white star design on it, and a black and blue sneaker. I realize that his jacket was unzip revealing his white linen shirt that seem a little small because I was able to see his navel. I remember what happen to his bike and mine somehow was still fine but with a few scratches "Hey, how about I fix your bike?". He refuse at first but he end up agreeing and help to fix the bike._

**_Flashback end_**

He said that he made the bike himself and that was when he was 12 year old. It took him two years to finish it just like my first D-runner that I built which eventually been stole by Jack Atlas. I felt guilty for leaving him alone that road and now his ride is busted. The event that occurred two months which keep on replaying in my head.

_**Flashback**_

_Me, Yugi and Jaden was beside the road. Me with my D-runner, Jaden with his Kuribo and Yugi with his Black Blade. I was fixing my D-runner which suddenly broke down with the help of Jaden. I told Yugi "Go ahead and go home, Yugi. We'll be fine". He refuse at first but in the end me and Jaden able to convince him to go home. When I was busy with my D-runner. I heard a loud crash. I turn to see the Black Blade was been flip over without the rider and Yugi was on the cold concrete road with his bleeding. Me and Jaden gasp at the scene. We instantly run to Yugi. When we're near Yugi, another teen was trying to shake him awake swearing out loud. When he saw us "Dude! You gotta help me. I-I though he was a Duel-runner and when he- I crash him- he crash- and oh shit!" he struggle to say the word but I understand what he meant easily. I order Jaden to call the ambulance and such. As much as me and Jaden want to beat the shit of this punk, I knew Yugi is much more important than him._

_**End Flashback**_

I massage my temple as I remember the scenes. I lock myself in my room when Yugi din't wake up for a week. If it wasn't for Aki, I would keep on blaming myself and starve to death in my room. I told Aki about my feeling about Yugi and I was surprise by her answer.

_**Flashback**_

_Aki was silent and her face was unreadable. I don't know what she is thinking right now. Aki's word surprised me the most "That is so CUTE. You should tell him NOW". She said with her eyes full of excitement. I only hang my mouth open when she said that._

_**End Flashback**_

And that when it became akward. She always convince me to tell my feeling to him with every chances she had which I decline to do it because I'm not ready, yet. I sigh and flinch when my SUNA started to ring Yami's ringtone. Me and Jaden are a good friend with him. I press the call button "Moshi-moshi". "Ahh, moshi-moshi, Yusei" he said quickly "Can you come to the Sennen Corp. onegai? Thank!" he hung up before I can ask. Well, I guess I can fix Black Blade later. I went to start my D-runner. I quickly wear my jacket and helmet, and I quickly rode my D-runner to the Sennen Corp.

**End POV**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi bid farewell to Makoto and Touya after spending one good good hour together. He put his messenger bag away in his room and was greeted by his millenium's items. His millenium's items were able to talk. His first millenium items is the Millenium Shield. He receive it from his grandfather, Solomon before his depart. It said if the host was willing to protect the shield, the shield protect it host. He name the shield by Syaja'ah(Sha-jha-ah) it mean brave in Arabic. The shield also can pulled out a blade-armor from it and stop time. He somehow knew the language and Solomon said that it was run in the family. The second was the Millenium Puzzle which he receive from his uncle and Yami's father, Aknamkanon. The puzzle was been named, Aswad(AAs-wad) which mean black in Arabic. The puzzle was black and full scratches and the eye was blood red. Yugi guess that Aknamkanon wanted to throw it away and give it to him to make thing easier. It suprisingly able to walk with the help with a mechanical leg. He pretty much gave advise and turn into a sword. The last and third millenium's items was a lotus shape flower Millenium's item. It was been left by his parent to him which he decided to give to Cray before she pass away. She also named the Lotus in Arabic that is Zuhrah which mean flower. It has the appearrance of a golden lotus while the middle of the flower reveal it blood red eye. It was able to turn into a bow and tell nearby demon, monster or dark energy. He remember the first time he met the girl.

_**Flashback**_

_A 14 year old Yugi was riding his motorcycle beneath the city of Neo Domino or what most people called the Downtown. The town actually has two areas. The upper part is called Newcity while the lower part was called Downtown. It wasn't a town though it was a city but has less 'technology'. The lower region was infested with thug, gangster, illegal drug seller and such. The region was pretty much a roach's nest. Unfortunately, there were innocents that also live here. As Yugi rode his bike past an alleyway, a high pitch scream was heard in the alley. Yugi hold down the break and hop off the black bike. He run to the alley and saw a__ girl with a silver greyish haired and a paired of honey brown eyes was been cornered by a group of men Without thinking, Yugi sprung in action. He pulled out his shield and stop the time. When the time was froze, he punch the men with his fist and resume the time. The men fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Yugi went to the girl and lift the girl bridal style. He ran out of the alley with the girl in his arm. When he was near his bike, he put down the girl a gave her his helmet. He got on his bike and turn to the girl who was looking at him in confusion. "Hey, come back here!" one of the men shouted from the alley. The girl gasped, wore the helmet and quickly got on his bike. He start the engine and revved the bike._

___Yugi rode his bike to the upper part of the city and park his bike near a public park. He hop off his bike and help the silver haired to get off his bike. She carefully took off the black helmet and ruffled her hair. "Arigatou for saving me" she smile at the tricolour haired boy. She softly touch the non-gravity haired boy "Sugoi. Your hair is quite unique". Yugi blush and reply "It's natural. Your hair is unique too. Is it natural, too?". She nod shyly and played with her shoulder length hair "Hai. I receive it from my mother". She gasp as she realize something "We been talking like friend but we haven't introduced ourselves haven't we?". Yugi nod and held out his hand "I'm Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou". She accept his hand and shook it "I'm Cray Nisaki. Nice to meet you". She smiled "Can I called you by Ao-chan instead". Yugi tilted his head "Your calling me by blue?". She giggled "Yeah, your eyes are purple but in the same time blue. So I cut you name Aobou to Ao which mean blue. It represent your eyes". Yugi smile "Yeah, sure. Call me blue for now on". They stare at each other in silent and they suddenly laugh out loud._

_**End Flashback**_

He made a small laugh remembering the good times he had with the girl. He miss her warm smile and honey brown eyes. He wish to hold that girl for the last time just to feel her warmth. He decide to take a bath since it was a long day and all.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I sigh and went to the bathroom. I pull off my ring which is a sealed that kept my tail hidden. I turn my head to my backside to see my two them black with purple and blue tipped tails. I wag them around to get myself comfortable. The bathroom has a shower, a bathtub, toilet, and a sink. I fill the tub with water. I sat on the edge of the tub as I wait for to be filled. It feel cold somehow not the normal cold I felt but more colder than I usually felt. I could feel my spine shiver too. Is something goi- "Yugi! Your SUNA is ringing. Do you want me to answer or hold it?" Mirai interrupted my thought. I open the door slightly and thank Mirai before taking my communicator. It was an unknown number which I ignore and press the call button "Moshi-moshi". A voice I thought I would never heard through my SUNA was heard "Moshi-moshi, Yugi" it was Yami.

**End POV**

* * *

TBC...


	4. Behind their back

**I'm surprise how long it was the last chapter was. But in this chapter tell what Yugi was doing without anyone knowing what he does behind their back that involve magic and card**

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 4: Behind their back

* * *

Yugi was in the bathtub that was fill with water. His star-shape hair is wet and was droop down on his shoulder. Yugi accidently trip himself and fall in the bathtub after realizing the person who was calling him on his SUNA was Yami, his cousin who's despise him

**Yugi POV**

I still can't believe the person who's calling me through my communicator is Yami and I thought he hated my gut. "What! What do you want?! Don't you know I'm trying to take a bath and I'm stark naked here!" I said while covering my body with my tails and my other hand. For somehow I felt like he put camera in my apartment even in the bathroom. I heard Yami said with a embarrassed voice "S-sorry!" and quickly hang up. I stare at the number on the hologram screen. I press the 'option' and press 'save number'. I stand up and instantly put my SUNA on the sink. I facepalm myself and thought to myself 'Why the hell. Did I tell him about my current situation!' I sigh and went to clean myself.

**End POV**

* * *

When Yugi was bathing, somewhere in the Kaiba Corp. but still in the same time where Yami, Seto, Yusei and Jaden are meeting each other. Yami face was red as he put away his SUNA. He was currently facing in the other direction. "What did Yugi said?" Seto ask his distant cousin. Yami who's face is still red turn to him "Umm… He kinda snap at me". Seto massage his temple "Great he hated us. Now, what!". Jaden and Yusei didn't bother to worry after they listened Yami and Seto's 'story'. They were mad at them at what they had done to Yugi. Yami wave his hand around "No! it not that. He was currently taking a… bath and was naked". The room fill with silent and every male's face in the room become red again. Jaden decide to break the silence "He's problably thought it might be me or Yusei. I guess he startled when he find out it was you and accidently blurted out what his current situation" he cough. Yusei was still red but shook hid after a minute or so "Well since he was busy. Maybe we could try again this Sunday after all it would be his free time from his two jobs." They instantly agree and leave the Corp. to forget about the 'incident'. Yami pulled out his SUNA and called his driver to pick him up and send him home

**Yami POV**

When I arrive home, I was greeted by the maids which I ignore. I quickly run to my room and lock the door. I flop on my bed burying my head in my pillow and turn my head to the ceiling.I was planning to kindly ask him to come to dad's Corp. but the plan was been foiled when I found he was taking a bath and… naked. As the thought came into my head, I slap myself hard to get the thought off my head. I can't 'liked' my cousin that way or maybe can I.

**End POV**

* * *

Night has come in Neo Domino City, Yugi was currently working in a Diner downtown called Neon Night. The restaurant was filled with bright and colourful light. Yugi who was wearing the diner black and white maiden-like uniform with a white apron that has frill for an odd reason. He can't complain about it either it **was** his job to catch everyone attention. "Hey Yugi!" someone shouted to Yugi. Yugi turn to see Yami, Seto and some people that Yugi didn't recognize. Yugi went near them and take out a notebook and a pen from his apron's pocket. "What would you like, sir?" Yugi said in a monotone voice but with a smile that he force to put on. Yami chuckle "No need to call me that Yugi after all we're cousin. I ask your boss so I can speak with you. We're already order our meal. Now, come here and sit down" he said while patting the empty seat beside him. Yugi put away his notebook and his pen and swiftly sit beside Yami. Yugi and Yami stare each other for a while. When Yugi started to get bored, he ask Yami with a annoyed expression "Do you need something Atemu?". That made Yami snap out of conscious "Sorry about you know earlier" and that made Yugi flinch "Umm.. Are you free this Saturday?" Yugi nod with a confuse look. Yami instantly smile and hug Yugi which made Yugi cring to his touch "Gomen, I guess I got too excited. Me, Seto, Yusei, Jaden and my friend here" he gesture the stranger "are going to hang out with you at the mall. If you want to of course". Yugi was silent, he was still surprise by the hug. Yugi was not use to people's touch. Even he was been touch, he was probably been touch by Cray about a year ago. Ever since, he was only used to be touch by Mirai when he was a human or an AI. Yugi sigh "I guess I can. Tomorrow morning I can't go anywhere just so you know. I have night and morning shifts. Which you **don't** have, Atemu" he said while pointing his index finger near Yami's face. Yami let out a nervous laugh "Uhh.. Yugi you can call me by Yami". A dirty blonde suddenly cough **loudly **to get the non-gravity haired teen's attention. Yami blink at the blonde and realize "Oh, Yugi this is my friends" he gesture the stranger "The coughing blonde here" Yami stand and put his elbow on the blond's head "is Jounouchi Katsuya". The blond by the name Jounouchi held out his hand which Yugi take it and shook "Nice to meet ya!" he said with a brooklyn accent. Yugi wasn't really excited to be honest he was nervous "N-nice to meet you, Katsuya-san". The blond scratch his back head "Aw shucks Yug. You don't to call me that. Call me by Jou" he point his thumb at himself. By the look of it, Yugi knew he's 'that' type. Yugi could feel Jou feel neglected sometimes too. "Umm.. Yugi wasn't it" Yugi turn to see a female brunette smiling "I'm Anzu Masaki. Nice to meet you" .

After meeting all the Yami's Gang, Yugi thought he wouldn't see his 'little cousin', Mokuba Kaiba. Yugi met the boy when he was walking alone to the Kaiba Corp. He still remember the boy used to hate him too. But now the boy wanted to be pamper by Yugi and probably see him as brother and surprisingly a mother figure. Why? Because Mokuba sometime call him 'mom'.

_**Flashback**_

_A 13 year old Yugi was walking back to school while holding an umbrella. The weather was kinda moody. Yugi was glad that he left Mirai home instead letting him come to school or else the robot will get wet. He suddenly saw a raven hair boy sitting on a bench at a nearby bus stop. The boy seem oddly familiar. Yugi went near the boy and surprisingly the boy was Seto younger brother, Yugi went to confront the boy, the first thing he was been receive was a cruel words which Yugi ignore. Yugi gave the raven haired boy his umbrella. Before exiting the bus stop, he smile and ran out of the bus stop in the rain while using his messenger bag as an umbrella._

_The next day, a knocking was heard at Yugi's apartment's door. Yugi quickly open the door to see the raven hair boy that met yesterday. Mokuba return his umbrella and ask one thing to Yugi "Can I hang out with you today?". That was a one big surprise for the tri-colour haired boy._

_**End flashback**_

"Can I hang out with Yugi?" Mokuba ask while nuzzling Yugi's lap. No kidding about him being pampered. Seto was surprised to see his brother has already met Yugi before he even introduce Yugi to him. Yugi said with a surprising happy voice "Sorry Mokie, I have work to do. How about next Tuesday I'm free that day" he poke Mokuba's nose playfully. Mokuba nod "Okay!" he give Yugi a hug before Yugi can stand up and continue his job. Yami and the other hang their jaws. They were surprise a minute ago he talk like a robot. Now, he speak like a mother spending time with her curios son and not to mention that Yugi call Mokuba with a nickname instead of his full names. They only manage to get a one information about Yugi that is his full name that is Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou.

* * *

It was near midnight and the worker of Neon Night are preparing to close the shop. After saying goodbye to the other workers, Yugi wait for the other to leave before himself. Since Black Blade is still in progress in the workshop, which made Yugi have to walk home in the dark city. Before taking his first step to leave, he take a deep breath while holding the key on his leather collar around his neck. The key was given by his parent themselves. He sigh and take one step, two steps, three steps and quickly walk home.

**Yugi POV**

When I pass by the abandon warehouse, I heard a grunting and moaning. Whoever was making that noise problably was in pain. I went near the entrance, the entrance was been nailed with a three old wooden planks. It seem to be removable for me. CREAK! CRACK! .I manage to pull off the planks with the help of my claws like nails. I look around for the source of the noises. Looking around I saw one person that I somehow expect. The person who's moaning in pain was the blonde I met earlier, Jounouchi Katsuya all bruised and full of cuts. I stare at the withering blond. "Jou. Jou! JOU!" I try to shook him awake. Jou started to gain conscious "Uhh.. What? Huh? Yug? What'cha doing er'e?" he ask while holding his head. "I should be the one asking, actually" I sigh and help the blond to stand "Can you walk". He take one step and held me for support "I guess with some help". I nod "Right, we can go to my place and patch you up" he just nod. We both leave the warehouse and head to the direction of my apartment.

When I was near my apartment, I settle Jounouchi on a nearby bench. I pull out my SUNA and dial my apartment's number. I wait for the one voice to answer "Mosh-". I interrupted before he can greet "Mirai, ready the aid kit! Human form now!". I hang up the device and carry Jou to my apartment. I unlock the door to my home, quickly enter with the injured blond and slam the door close. A dark bluenette haired male teen in the age of 17 come out with an aid kit "What happen?" the bluenette ask. I lay Jounouchi on the sofa and take the aid kit from the other teen "Mirai get some ice water for Jou". Surprise? Yes, that Mirai if you're asking. I'm not kidding when I said that he was able to turn into a human. I pulled out a iodine and a cotton balls from the aid kit and set to work.

**5th May 2042**

It been three or more hours since Jou has arrive. Jou's body was cover in bandanges. I take deep breath and exhale. I haven't realize that I stop breathing when tending Jou's injuries or **crying.** I wipe away the tears from my face and I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I turn my head to see Mirai who was still in his human form "Mii, what time is it?" I ask him by using his nickname. "It's 1a.m. I coul-" I interrupt him "No. I'm good. Let's go" I stand and went to the door to leave.

**End POV**

* * *

"Mirai, blast that shit!" Yugi command the dark blue wolf AI to shoot at a small white clown-like creature. Mirai who was still in his human and was wearing a blue cloak. His hand turn into a cannon and aim at the **thing**_. _The blast made one-shot hit to the white creature. "Good job. I think this will be all for tonight" Yugi said to Mirai. Yugi went to the direction of the Mutou Corp. and made a sudden stop "Come on, Mii. Let get some air a bit" his tails twitch from behind.

Yugi somehow become a hunter to the 'Darkling' and 'Darkai' which Cray called and Yugi end up getting use to called its and adapt with the name was given by Cray. The Darkling was a smaller or the descendant version of the Darkai. While the Darkai was the 'leader' or the father of them. Sometime Yugi have to hunt down a demon. Yugi manage to know which is which with the help of his key around his neck. The key pretty much 'tell' him a nearby energy.

Somewhere above the Mutou Corp, Yugi was standing on the antenna with the help of his scarf-like-cape. His white scarf that was beneath the jacket was receive from his parent. The scarf was able to shape anything that Yugi command it. The scarf was actually came in a pair but Yugi only use one of it. The scarf was morphed into a claw and is currently holding on the antenna for Yugi to balance on it. Yugi take a deep breath of the cool air. "Yugi!" someone shouted from below. Yugi look down and see his AI companion "I believe it time to go. The sun is about to arrive". Yugi look up and saw the beauty of the dawn. The sun was rising and the sun made the city to reflect it lights. Yugi knew the time would be 6 in the morning. He felt the sun kiss his skin which made him feel warm in the inside. He sigh knowing he can't keep this up and jump down to Mirai's level. He stretch out his arm and smile at the AI who change into a black t-shirt with blue jean. The AI who's in human form, smile back. It became peacefully quite until Yugi's SUNA blare out the ringtone of the Serene Café that he work at "Moshi-moshi" Yugi answer. A soft but elderly voice was been heard "Moshi-moshi Yugi-chan" the voice was belong to Taé the owner of the Serene Café. She said with a happy voice "You don't need to come to work for this 2 months. My daughter who is at America had a daughter and I'm going to America to visit her and my grandchild. I hope you understand". I blink and reply "Oh that great Taé! Congrat your daughter for me" with that he hang up the phone. Mirai look at him confusedly "I think I'm free today". The first thing that run through Yugi's mind is sleeping. He and Mirai head home quickly wanting their body to fall on the soft bed.

* * *

**Yugi POV **

Me and Mii somehow manage to arrive at our apartment without falling asleep literally when 'falling asleep'. Mirai almost fall asleep on the road luckily I still have my conscious and pulled him off the road. I unlock the door to my apartment and me and Mirai enter our home. I sigh as I close the door. Mirai already went my room and problably on the pile of cushion that he called bed already asleep. I flinch when I heard groaning from the sofa. Wait, who a- Oh, I almost forget about Jounouchi. I quickly run to the sofa to check on the blond. I jump over the sofa and held the groaning blond "Don't even think about moving". The blond seem to realize his surrounding "Ugh man. Yug what happen?". I explain of what happen last night. "Oh.. Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be at work or somethi'n" he seem to know about my job somehow… **YUSEI AND JADEN!**. They are so **dead** when I see them. I sigh and massage my temple "No because the next two months my boss went to America". He nod and look around "So, this is your home, huh? I like it". I didn't reply but ask "You gotten beaten up by your father, didn't you?". He flinch "How did you know?". "Your sister, Serenity told me" I remember when I first met that girl. She was been bullied by the Sue's and she was their second victims. I manage to save her and we both become good friend. Sometime she come to my place and told me about her problem. When she mention about her blond brother, I have the feeling that he was familiar before he introduce himself to me.

**End POV**

Yugi's plan for a catnap was backfire due to Jounouchi sudden awake which eventually Yugi and Jounouchi went to have breakfast instead. While Jounouchi was in the lounge room watching television, Yugi is making a traditional Japanese breakfast in the kitchen. As Yugi wait for the rice to cook in the rice cooker, he decide to make the miso soup and a few side dishes. Yugi was currently making the miso soup, he put the dashi soup stock in a pan and wait for it to boil. He then cut some tofu into small cube and add it to the soup. After a few minutes waiting for the tofu to simmered, he then stop the heat and add some green onion. He again re-heat the soup and add the miso. The smell of the soup caught Jounouchi attention. He stand from the sofa and went to the to take a peek at Yugi. He was surprise to see Yugi who's wearing a white short and black linen shirt in a pink apron. He was currently beating some eggs in a bowl. He made a sudden stop and turn to Jou "I already knew your there, Jounouchi. Breakfast will ready after I finish cooking this" he said while gesturing the egg he was beating. Jounouchi nod and quickly went back to the lounge. He didn't expect Yugi to notice he was there.

After few clanging and clinks, breakfast was serve on the dining table. Yugi serve out the rice, miso soup, grilled fish and tamagoyaki **(*1)** infront of Jounoucho who was currently drooling at the food. He suddenly realize "Hey Yug, where that other guy that you were talking to last night in your apartment" that made Yugi flinch. Yugi ask with a confuse face "Dare?". Jounouchi put his finger on his chin "Yeah I hear em. His name Mirai, I think". Yugi realize he was talking about his 'room-mate' "Oh hai, I almost forget about him. I'll go get him" Yugi stand up from his table. Yugi quickly enter his room and find Mirai sleeping in his human form. He shook Mirai awake "Mirai, come out for breakfast". The dark bluenette hair who wearing a whte t-shirt with black jean instantly sit up from his 'bed' and walk to the dining area. Mirai was able to eat somehow even though he was a robot but Yugi thought it was because he was an old model and had some digestion in their body. After serving the robot meal, before eating they all said unison "itadakimasu **(*2)**" knowing it was the polite thing to do before eating. Jounouchi instantly finish his meal and shouted out "gochisosama" **(*3)** with his hand claps together "That was delicious Yug!". Yugi who's drinking his miso soup just nod.

* * *

They finish their breakfast with a full stomachs and with no leftover thank to Jou's big appetite. Jounouchi thank Yugi and Mirai for their kindness and quickly left their home. The time was 10 in the morning since Yugi won't be going to work he has more free time. After washing the dirty dishes, Yugi call Mirai to the lounge room "Mirai I think we should tell them about your you-know-what". Mirai nod while looking at the wooden floor "Yes, but later. You need some sleep" he point with sharp nailed index finger. Yugi just nod too. He know he really **need** to go to **sleep.** He and Mirai went to their shared bedroom and went to sleep on their respective bed's.

Yugi wake up by the sudden noise in the kitchen. He turn to the sleeping room-mate in the corner who was still sleeping. Yugi silently jump off his bed and take a card from his bedside table. He silently exit the bedroom and went to the kitchen to investigate the source of the noise. In the kitchen, he saw the white creature called Joker he hunted early morning. It was laughing but wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. He remember Cray used to name creatures they fight with.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi was holding a white creature and his hand on the creature mouth to prevent it from laughing. A girl with a silver greyish haired who was wearing a gray tail jacket with white stripe and grey short was holding her chin, thinking of something "I know!". Yugi turn to the gray haired "What is it?". She snap her finger "It name of course!". Yugi eyes widen "We're not keeping it. We're killing it". She wave her hand "No I meant for it type. I realize that the little guy you holding there has more than one copy of itself. So, I named it Joker since it like to laugh and all". "Oh, I guess we ca- OW!" he yelp in pain as 'Joker' bit him. Cray giggle at the creature attempt to escape from Yugi's grip._

_**End Flashback**_

Yugi pull out his Silent Magician LV0 card that he took started to become bright which blind him for a moment. As the light started to dim, a small female spirit with a black robe appear in front of Yugi. Yugi said calmly to the spirit as he reach out a knife "Silent Magician, onegai?" he point the knife at the laughing creature. The small spirit nod in understood. She raise her small staff and point at the small creature. The staff started to glow and the creature was slam into the kitchen cabinet. Yugi turn to the spirit "Arigatou" he went near the white creature. He grab the small creature's head and repeatedly stab the small creature. Black ooze started to come out from the small in each every stab. When Yugi stop stabbing the creature and release its body, the body fall on the wooden floor and started to melt. He sigh at the mess "Well I better get cleaning, huh?" he said to the small spirit. She tilt her head 'Master-sama, why didn't you shoot it instead?'. Yugi was able to see and talk to spirit somehow since he receive his Duelling cards. Yugi shook his head as he wipe the black blood on the cabinet with a rag "I don't want to bother Mirai **and** fix the cabinet. **Again**" he said remembering the time Mirai shoot the television and he have to **replace** it.

* * *

He dismiss the spirit after cleaning up the mess. He turn to the clock to see time was currently 1 in the afternoon. In two hour the Duel Tournament would begin at the Duel Kingdom. He went to his room and change into his usual cloth. The sound of the open and closing door jolt Mirai awake. Realizing that his 'master' is changing he quickly face in the other direction. As much as Mirai know about Yugi's personal space, he certaintly doesn't want to see his master changing his cloth. The AI knew he shouldn't 'liked' his master in that way but he couldn't tell the teen the truth about himself. The truth is that he is **NOT** an AI or even a robot. The voice of Yugi woke him from his thought "Oh you're awake, Mii. Want to come to the Duel Kingdom. I will tell Jaden and Yusei that I'm going with a friend if you understand what I mean". It took a while for Mirai to understand what he meant when started to realize what he meant "Yes, of course I would love too. I mean let's go". Yugi smile "Well then, you better get changing" he pointed his index finger near Mirai's face.

* * *

**1-Rolled omelet**

**2-I gratefully receive**

**3-Thank you for the meal**

TBC...


	5. Stranger danger

**This chapter will starting to add another character but I won't give any hint who they are**

******Disclaimer:**_**I do not any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

* * *

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 5: Stranger danger

Yugi and Mirai was walking down the road to the direction of the Duel Kingdom. Yugi was telling Jaden about his soon-to-be arrival at the Duel king through the SUNA while Mirai was fiddling with his vest jacket's zipper. After hanging up the communicator, Yugi realize his companion was having problem with his cloth "Well that what you get for not wearing cloth too much" he said while helping Mirai with the vest jacket. Mirai raise his eyebrows "Yugi, are you sure that this cloth suit me" his hand gesture at his white t-shirt, black hoodless vest jacket and blue jean. Yugi put fingers on his chin while looking at the bluenette "Of course, I do. You look quite handsome in it too". Mirai instantly look down on the road with his face being red and hot. Yugi pat Mirai's shoulder and continue walking the road. What they didn't realize was there an unknown figure following them from behind and unnoticed. The figure was tall and have… three tails. The figure made a silent growl before disappearing.

* * *

The duo manage to arrive at the Duel Tournament before it begun, somehow. They were currently hiding in an alley near an arcade "Thank Syaja'ah" Yugi said to the shield before it was morph into a silver wrist watch. Turn out Yugi use the shield to stop time and arrive at the tournament quickly. All of his millennium items was able to turn into a jewelry and such. It was depend on the host wanted it to turn into. His puzzle become a pyramid charm bracelet while his millennium lotus become a brooch. He and Mirai come out from the alley and walk to the arena. A cold breeze stop Yugi for a sudden reason "Aobou?" Mirai ask his partner. Yugi was holding on his jacket tightly and was looking on the ground. Mirai put his hand around him "How about we go sit down on a near bench for a while". He guide the shivering boy to a nearby bench under a sakura tree. The bluenette see a nearby café "I'll buy you some coffee. Stay here" he pull on the other boy's jacket's hood before walking toward the café.

**Yugi POV**

The weather felt too cold. Too cold than the normal temperature that usually was occurred during Spring. The weather report said today was supposed to be an average **sunny** day. Was it a false weather prediction now that suck. The bench was a tilted by a heavy weight beside me. I turn to see an older man with spiky raven hair and the man also has long blond bangs. Suprisingly, he was wearing a sleeveless black leather tail coat that has multiples chains and chocker, a black leather pant, a multiples belt boot, and a black fingerless metal knuckle gloves. The man was wearing a sunglasses and was sitting fold handed. Even though he was wearing a shade, I still can see him staring at me which I stare back too. Suddenly, the older man started to reach out his hand to grab my hood but was interrupted by Jaden voice "Hey!". The brunette instantly run to my side and embrace me "Are you okay?" I nod as I kept staring at the man "Yeah, I'm fine". Jaden help me to stand and guide me to another area. I swear the stranger was glaring behind me and Jaden's back. The stranger somehow look familiar in the same.

As Jaden drag me to the arena, I was glad to bump into Mirai. Although my coffee end up being empty on the cruel floor. Oh well, I threw away the spilled coffee on the floor and turn to Mirai "Sorry for wasting your money to buy that coffe Mii". Jaden started to look confuse. I inhale some air "Jaden, you remember my AI, Mirai" my hand gesture the human form AI. He nod unsurely. I nudge Mirai's supposed to be ribs which he yelp like a dog "He was able to change into a human". Jaden face's expression mean he was still unconvinced. I sigh and yank his hand and lead him into the alley that hid with Mirai last time. Mirai take off his upper part cloth which I hold on to it. I snap my finger to signal Mirai. Bright light blind me and Jaden eyes for a while. As the light started to dim, a blue wolf appear in front of us. Jaden hang his mouth open. I close his mouth and put my index finger on his lip "If you tell this to anyone I'll kill you". I only warn to Jaden since he's the only one knew about my wolf completely. Jaden nod as I remove my hand from his face "Wow that's so cool" he said facing Mirai. Yet that is cool if they didn't do it when your asleep at night and when you wake up, you will see a half naked teen on your bed. Now that is "cool".

_**Flashback**_

_I felt cold somehow, I sit up from my lying position to searched the blue coloured fur wolf. The door of my bedroom suddenly open to reveal a half naked teenager "Good morning" I blinked and kept staring at the bluenette…. A high pitch scream was heard from the apartment._

_**End Flashback**_

Oh the irony, I swear the whole building could hear my girlish scream. Since the tournament haven't begun yet, me, Jaden and Mirai decided to spend time together and surprisingly it was fun. While waiting for the other to arrive, I bought myself some chips. I know, I'm seem to be the type that never ate junk food but I do. I like to eat them when I was bored. "Yugi?!" a familiar voice shouted. I turn to see my cousin, Yami and the other jogging toward me. He said as he catch his breath "Didn't expect you to be here". I nod with some chip in my mouth and gulp it down. As Yami trying to catch his breath, I pull out a chip from the packet and shove it into his mouth. Which made flinch in surprise but still gulp down the fried chip and glare at me "That was cheap trick you know". The other exception for me, Mirai and Seto started to laugh. Yami stop laughing when he saw Mirai "Anata wa dare?"**(*1)**.Everyone turn to the bluenette "I'm Mirai Moutu. Sorry to disturb you all but I wanted to accompany Yugi during the tournament" Mirai reply politely. Jaden decide to fake a move "Nice to meet you! I'm Jaden Yuki and a friend of Yugi is a friend mine" he said while shooking Mirai hand. After greeting each other to Mirai, they went to the tournament.

* * *

Somehow Mirai end up having a problem with his shirt and went to the nearby restroom around the arena. I sigh as wait for the AI to return and feel a sudden coldness like I felt earlier. I clutch on my stomach and face the concrete floor. I look beside me to see the man I met earlier but jacket was unzip revealing his gray linen shirt and his sunglasses was discarded from his face revealing his azure eyes. I blink "By any chance we met before?". The man gasp and went near my face. Usually, I would push away someone face and shouted out about my personal space if someone to close to my face but I din't. I let him near my face. His face I felt like I seen it from somewhere. The man back away from my face and stand up from his seat. "Yukio" the raven hair said. I was confuse "Eh?". "Watashi wa Yukio"**(*2)** he said without turning and slowly walk away. I stare at the man's back until he disappear in the crowd. "And in first place is the one and only King of Game, Atemu Sennen!" I look at the giant screen and see Jaden, Yusei and Yami on a receiving their respective trophy from the announcer. "That's all folk for today" I haven't realize time has pass by so **quickly **without even realizing.

I manage to get through the crowd and bump into Seto "Hey". He reply awkwardly "Hey". Silent fill the area and I instantly become bored. I was about to push him out of the way but the voice of my companion stop me "Yugi, matsu!"**(*3)**. I almost forget about Mii, again "Gomen" I send a small apology smile to the panting bluenette. I could feel Seto glaring behind my head. I turn to him and push the brunette from blocking the exit. I yank Mirai's hand and leave the arena. I look arounf for the man who I was looking for. "Yugi!" a high pitch voice call out my name. I turn to see a teen that somehow was familiar but still unknown.

**End POV**

* * *

"Yugi!" a blond in pigtail hair shouted again and was waving at a tricolor haired teen. She run up to the teen and hug him "I miss you so much!" she said as she cling on to the teen. With a confuse voice, Yami ask the blond "I'm sorry". The blond take another look at Yami and gasp "Heh, DARE!". The gang was outside of the arena following the other tricolor haired teen after Yugi exit the arena. A sigh was heard "Sorry Beckie, wrong guy". The blond whose name was 'Beckie' turn to Yugi "Yugi!" she push Yami away and hug the other non-gravity haired teen who hug back. Yami whose was on the floor, groaning in pain instantly glared at the clinging blond. Yugi playfully pull the blond pigtail "Piggy tails?" the blond grin at him with her hand around Yugi's neck. "Minna, this is Rebecca Hawkins. She is the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, an old friend of of my _old _man. If you guys didn't know, Athur is an archaeologist. Sometimes mine and her gramps went to an expedition and we usually hung out together when they're busy" Yugi thought 'and sometime she cling on to me until my body is sore'. Rebecca Hawkins is problably one of Yugi's childhood friend before he met gang or Cray. The girl surprisingly was the same height of Yugi even now. He call the girl by Beckie because she like to beck, of course. He doesn't want to hurt the girl's feeling by adding the 'Ie'. Luckily, the girl was dense to realize about the 'name'. Yugi never was close to her but she _always _kept clinging on to him. The blond _finally_ release Yugi after a few minutes or so of introducing her "So how , Beckie?". The girl whose in a blue long sleeve dress shirts that has a ribbon around the collar, a light pink jacket, blue skirt, and a pair of white sneaker just chuckle "He's doing fine Yugi and he's on an expedition, right now" her voice fill with sadness for a sudden "But I haven't heard any news from him. I'm worried about him, Yugi" her eyes started to become hug the blond to comfort her. He maybe can get annoyed by the blond but he still cared for the blond as much as she cling on him.

After drying the blond tears, the 'gang' decide to grab something to bite at 'Burger World'. While they waited for their food to arrive, they have a chat with the new member. Actually, Rebecca more focus on Yugi and was currently showing Yugi what her grandfather was researching about knowing he would be interested in history and relics. Rebecca put her SUNA infront of Yugi to show him a few images of the thing that her grandfather has finish researched. Yugi was instantly jump into his own world after seeing one of the image on the hologram screen. The group only stayed in silent knowing they wouldn't understand and interrupting them would be rude too. When the food arrive, the duo take a break from the history lesson and fill their hunger. Rebecca whose able to finish her burger quickly ask Yugi an odd question in the other's view but still interesting for Yugi's view "Would you like to come to an expedition with me and grandpa?". Yugi tilt his head in confusion. She said while putting her fingers on her chin, thinking "Yeah, grandpa said he wanted to study some acient tablet that was been called 'Iunixe'**(*4)** or something in Egypt. We're going in this August". Yugi gulp down the food in his mouth "Maybe. Let me think about it. I'll give you a call if change my mind" he pull out his communicator and place it near the blond's SUNA. The blond smile and press a few 'button' on the holografics screen on her communicator. Yugi's SUNA pop out a screen that said 'Rebecca's number saved'.

* * *

After spending an hour or so with Rebecca, the blond's grandfather gave her a called which made her force to leave her 'boyfriend'. Before leaving the blond manage to give Yugi a peck on a cheek. Yugi was shock by it and was unable to react, again. After bidding Rebecca and making sure she is gone, Yugi shiver and sigh. As much as he hated to tell her that he doesn't like to be drag around, he knows that a bad idea. The other has left even Mirai after the blond kept on dragging the poor teen around the city. Yugi look up to the giant screen on a building or something, he doesn't care. The time shown to be 8 in the evening. Wow, did he really spend his time with the blond that **long**. As Yugi about to leave, two figure came from Yugi behind and put a rag near Yugi's mouth and nose. Yugi try to resist to breath in the rag but couldn't resist. When he sniff the rag, he fainted but was caught by one of the figures. The other figures signal the other figure who had Yugi in its arm. Nodding in understood, the figure carry Yugi bridal style from the area.

Meanwhile at Yugi and Mirai's apartment, the gang decide to spend time at Yugi's apartment after being bored with the spectacles blond. Mirai was in the kitchen taking a canned drinks in the fridge for his guest while the other are playing with cards or watching television in the lounge room. Mirai bring the drink to his guest and sigh "Yugi would be pissed when he find out you guys are here". Yami grab one of the canned drink from the tray Mirai's holding "But,** you** did let us in so it your fault". Mirai put the tray of canned drinks on the glassed table and snarl at the tricolor haired teen "Maybe if you **didn't **come here!". Yami slam his drink on the wooden floor making a few drop of it liquid spill from the can "Well excuse me for trying to be a cousin who's **visiting** his cousin". This caught the other attention. Mirai point his index finger near Yami's face "Last time I check, you **hated** him and always** hurted** him". Yami stutter "I c-c-c-c-can c-change a-a-and I **am**". Mirai spat "But he didn't acknowledge it. He is still scare of you. I'm surprise that he wasn't scared of group of rapist but scare with a **son of a bitch** like yourself". That word made Yami flinch "What do you mean?". Mirai grab Yami face with his claw like hand which made Yami struggle to breath and shove his face at the sliding window. The other only manage to watch the disturbing scene. Mirai open the curtain and surprisingly the view from Yugi's apartment was shown to be two 'region', the upper show a city that has bright light while the lower region shown to be a dark and dirty street. Mirai point near the lower region of Neo Domino "He always come here and help people from rapist and gangster. Even when the thug was bigger than him, he still fight with them and **win**. He always said that injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere. So that why he always fight for others" Mirai said with sadness in his voice as he release Yami's face. He look up to the city with his face covered with wet tears "He love making quotes even though some of them were true" he turn and walk toward Yugi's room "I'm going to get some rest if you don't mind". With that the whole room filled with silent until late night.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room where Yugi lie unconscious with a blanket covering him, a whisper was heard "You sure that this is the one Amara(A-mahr-a)**(*5)** was looking for?". Another voice but older was heard "Yes this **me** and my wife was looking for". Light suddenly was on revealing two males, one was younger and one was an adult. The younger was Touya Karuya, the new student and the adult was Yukio, the man that Yugi met earlier but the man surprisingly has tail like Yugi's but was three instead of two. The middle tail was longer than the other two.. Yugi suddenly started to shift in his unconscious form. This catches both of the males attention. Yukio turn to the other raven who grin nervously "Your lucky the thing you use didn't made him fall into a coma" he said with a dark tone. Yukio went near the tricolor haired boy and put the boy over his shoulder like a small child he was. Making sure the blanket was still covering the unconscioused boy, he carry the boy out of the room. Before exiting through the automatic steel door, Yukio said to Touya without turning "Tell Amara and the other" and leave the room with the teen on his shoulder.

The man enter a room that was lable 'Infirmary' with still unconscious teen. He put Yugi on one of the medical beds and cover him with another blanket knowing it would be cold in the infirmary. Minutes later, a woman suddenly enter the room. The women surprisingly have a hair that seem to be have no gravity that was tricolour with a pale face and has Amethyst coloured eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt that has gold coloured rims on the collar underneath , dark blue dress pant, a black low heel shoes and a dark purple tail coat that golden rims. The most shocking part of the woman's appearance was her two bushy fox-like tails that each have ring on its. Yukio went near to the woman and give her peck on the lip "Sorry if I'm bothering you, dear. I think Yugi will be conscious soon". The woman shook her head "If it about Yugi, then I'll be **busy**". She hug the taller man "Daijobou, Amara. He is still breathing just unconscious because-of-you-know-why. Even though we brought him here it doesn't mean he will recognize us. Atleast, we have to teach him something about **us**" the older man lift the women's head by holding her chin. A groan was heard which they turn their head to grunting boy. They jump over to the infirmary bed and help the boy to sit up "It okay we got you". Yugi stop groaning and open his eye. He look around and saw the man he met earlier but instead of greeting like he usually do, he ask the stranger "Why did you drag me here?". The 'strangers' flinch by his sudden outburst "How do you know?". The guy who kidnapped me has a scent of you" Yugi point his index finger near Yukio. Amara smile "Good to know that you're able to use that nose of your" Amara's hand was near Yugi's face but she back away. She seem to be trying to touch his face. Yukio held out his hand "Come on, we have something to talk about outside". Yugi accep his hand but was been lift up like a small child and was put down the floor. He blink and realize how much small he was to the other two. He sweatdrop at the two adult knowing that they seem to know what he thinking.

Yugi and the two adults walk out from the infirmary with blanket covering his head and body. His jacket was been removed and was somewhere but he didn't know since the two odd haired adult said it was in a room. His room to be exact. He didn't understand that statement but all he know that he regret wearing a sleeveless linen shirt. They said they're in the HQ of the Relic. It said to be a special place for people who have 'ability'. The two adult was actually the 'founder' of the group. They only told their first name that is Yukio and Amara. They stop near a room to get Yugi's jacket. After taking the jacket, they walk through a hallway and sometime a worker wave and coo at him. Amara decide to speak up "Do you know what you are?". Yugi tilt his head in confusion. Yukio point at his tail "You have a tail. Don't you ever wonder what you are?". Yugi tail twitch "Yeah, I do wonder if I'm **human**. I have claws" Yugi stretch out his hand "Fangs" Yugi feel the sharp fang in his mouth with his tounge "and tails" his yank his tail gently. Amara kneel to get to Yugi's height and hug the teen "It alright. The people here feel the same as you do" Yugi hug the woman back. It feel good for Yugi. It was warm but does every hug that he receive always felt **this** warm. The man pat Yugi's shoulder which made Yugi to look up at him "We both know how you feel because we are the same". His middle tail wrapped around Yugi waist and lift him near to Yukio height. He put his forehead against the younger's forehead. Amara hug the teen from behind. Even though the two was in Yugi's personal space, Yugi feel comfortable and safe around them. Yugi remember the word Yukio said and look up to the older man "What do you mean by same?". The man smile "Have you ever heard of Iunixe?". Yugi remembered the word Rebecca said "Heard the word but never really know what they are". Yukio put Yugi down gently "Good. We have a story to tell you but first let go to to the library".

They arrive at the library and enter the large area that was filled with books and such. The two adult sit on a cushion chairs but Yugi felt uncomfortable sitting on those. The two seem to understand his situation and permit him to use 'it'. Yugi was surprise that they knew about his summoning but shrug it off and summon his Marshmallon. Before he decide to take any action, he ask the marshmallow like spirit permission. After receive its permission, Yugi flop on the soft cushion-like spirit. The two adult let out a chuckle after seeing the scene. Yugi turn to the adults after getting himself comfortable on his seat. Yukio nod "We Iunixe has a history of our own. In the past which in many millennium ago, we don't look like human but we look like beast. They manage to know our gender by looking at our tails. The male will look like a Lion tails while the female has a Fox like tails. We use to live in Egypt you know that why we understand Acient language" he said while pointing at his and Amara's tails. Amara continue his story "In the past, they usually killed the female Iunixe to prevent more population of the Iunixe to increase" she said with a said voice. Yukio continue "After many years of killing the Iunixe population, they stop until there was one left in the population. The only one left is the Iunixe king. Currently the Iunixe king had a child with human that he fall in love with which the human also love him. After the birth of the child, the woman was been killed due to its" he sigh. Amara knowing her husband was frustrated continue his story "The child was eventually called the 'Iunixe Child'. He doesn't have the appearance of a beast but a human boy but only with claws, fang & tails. Over time, the child grew into a teen. After the death of the Iunixe King, the boy leave and find a new friends by the named, Mirai. Mirai was actually a Konsis(Con-ses). A Konsis was actually something like us but doesn't have tail just pointed ears, fangs, and claws. After a while, the 'Iunixe Child' met with the 'Hana'. Said to be the fate to all Iunixe. In the end, the three died saving the life of many" Amara end the story with a smile. Yugi was 'awe' by the story "Sugoi". Yukio nod "Yes it amazing but do you know that you're 'Iunixe Child". Yugi was silent "Oh my".

* * *

After a long talk about the Iunixe's stuff, Yukio tell Yugi an odd information "Do you know that even you are a teenager in human age but in Iunixe age you're a 8 year old. So pretty much your still a little boy until you grow your third tail. So you know" he grin. Amara whack his head "I'm about to tell him" she turn to Yugi "You can come here when you want to, Yugi. You already know the exit. If you have any trouble you can come to us" she said waving to the exiting tee- I mean boy this time. He nod and walk through the automatic door. He remember that Yukio said they were capable to run or walk on four. He lower his body in crouch position. He made sure his tail was not between his leg and started to run with his hand leg. He run through the hallway, dodge a few workers and exit the HQ. He stop running and turn to stare at the giant building. He turn and continue his journey back to his apartment.

Yugi stand from his four 'leg' running. He pull out his 'key' to his apartment and enter his home. He heard soft snoring and saw the other minus Yusei and Jaden sleeping on the wooden floor. It took a while but Yugi manage to cool off instead bursting in rage. Yugi sigh and went to his room to get some sleep. He is too tired to handle the others.

* * *

**1-"Who are you"**

**2-I'm Yukio**

**3-Wait**

**4-Try to spell it differently but sound like 'unique'**

**5-Her name mean bitter just like her attitude**

* * *

TBC...


	6. The Signer and his school life

**This chapter will enter the 5D's character and Yugi might goes to an expedition after his B-day. Also Yugi school life will be reveal too. Characters is OOC. This fic include a song by IA called Revenge Syndrome which I didn't own**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

* * *

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 6: The Signer and his school life

**[24****th**** May 2042]**

It was the day the Yu-Gi-Oh gang minus Yugi and Yusei went to Duel Academy. They all receive an invitation from Yusei to join. Yusei and Yugi **did** receive the invitations but Yusei is busy with his team and Yugi don't duel and has not own any deck. In the present, Yugi and Yusei was waving goodbye to the gang. Yugi was cradling Mokuba in his arm whose was waving goodbye to his brother before entering the Academy. From Yusei view, he look like a mother and it child waving goodbye to her husband who's going for a **long** business trip.

**Yusei POV**

Yugi with Mokuba still in his arm turn to me "I'm going to send Mokuba home. I don't want the maids or butlers there to worried about him". I pretty much find out he like kids and I'm sure he would like to meet Luna and Leo. I nod to him as a gesture of understood. I grab his shoulder before he could leave "Would you like to come to my place. You know where my team, the Signer usually stay. I mean- Ugh, you understand what I mean" I facepalm myself. Yugi just nod with a smile "Sure, I would like to meet your team too" he then turn and wave at me from behind. I wave back, not sure he will notice though. I stare as he enter a limo that has 'KC' on it and watch it drove away from the port. I inhale and exhale the air. I wear my red helmet and ride my Duel Runner back to the 'workshop'.

I enter the 'workshop' to find it was quite. Too **quite**. I was about to relax on the sofa until "Yusei! Help me!" a familiar voice cry out. I turn to see Luna being chase by Leo who was holding a bug probably scaring her. Aki was chasing them from behind yelling "Leo!". Luna hide behind me as Leo try to scare her with the bug which was a successful attempt. I did the same thing what Yugi did when Mokuba got angry or scared, I cradle Luna in my arm which made her stop crying, luckily. Aki caught Leo from behind after she manage to catch up with the twin. She said between panting "Ha! Gotcha". I stare at her with Luna still in my arm "I thought you said you could manage to take care of them". She put Leo down "One of them, of course. Sorry" she said with her bow down. We seriously need a babysitter for these two. Yugi might do but he would be busy. Afterall, he work for two shift for both of his job well one of them since he got a months off for his shifts at the café. I don't want to **bother** between him and his job. I'm glad that guy still alive though. I guess it was a **bad** idea to get in between him and his job.

**End POV**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi send Mokuba home, promising the raven hair that he would play with him later he then went to his apartment to pick up Mirai. Yugi and Mirai went to the Relic HQ to learn a few thing or two about Iunixe but he didn't expect the new 'student' would be there too. Yugi said to the two grinning supposedly new student of Brave School "Let me guess, you enter the school to get me here" he point his finger to the floor of the HQ. They nod furiously in panic. Yugi shook his head "Hey, I'm not mad, okay. You should at least tell me about it but I do understand if it was an order from Amara" they sigh in relief. Touya gulp "We're still friend, right?" he held out his hand. Yugi shook it "Of course". The duo smile at Yugi. Mirai whose was in his wolf bit the hem of Yugi's jacket arm. Understanding what he meant, Yugi said goodbye to Makoto and Touya before leaving to the gym.

Yugi arrive at the gym with Mirai whose in a human form. Mirai already confess to Yugi of what he is. Suprisingly, Yugi already realize of what he was before he even told him the truth.

_**Flashback**_

_Mirai whose is 'human form' pace around his and Yugi shared bedroom waiting for his 'master' to come in to the room. Mirai couldn't take it anymore he has to tell him NOW or not the non-gravity hair boy will found out. "Mii?" Yugi voice was heard from Mirai's back. "Yugi! I need to tell you something. Something IMPORTANT" Mirai pulled Yugi toward the bed and sat him down. He sat beside the boy and inhale "I'm not a robot or an AI. I'm actually a living thing not a AI or anything. Yugi, I'm a-" "Konsis" Yugi reply. Mirai blinked "How did you know?". Yugi hold Mirai's hand "There someone you should meet"_

_**End Flashback**_

After the two adults found out that Mirai was a Konsis, the two knew that Yugi and Mirai are destined to meet each other and 'save' the future but is there is any **future**. That was what Yugi said not the adults Iunixe. Mirai and him train at the Relic based to improve their skill and ability. Mirai was currently doing some practice aim while Yugi was training with his weapons. The two train until the evening and continue their training for tomorrow. Yugi exit the HQ alone since Mirai going to live at the HQ for now on. Sometime he would stay at Yugi's but he prefer to stay at the HQ more. Yugi rather live outside of the HQ even though it sometimes hurt to see between the cracks the city. Yugi wave goodbye to the workers or recruits of the Relic as he exit the building with his messeger bag on his shoulder. His SUNA suddenly blare out Yusei's ringtone which he answer "Hey Yusei".Yusei reply with a tired tone "Hey Yugi tell me where your location is so I can pick you up". Yugi's SUNA show the time was 1 in the afternoon and knowing through his voice Yugi knew Yusei must be exhausted "Don't need to. I'm about to arrive at your place" he hang up the communicator. Yugi use his shield to stop time and run to Yusei's workshop.

With the time still frozen, Yugi manage to arrive at Yusei's workshop without breaking a sweat. Even though he have short legs, Yugi surprisingly has incredible speed. Yugi deactivate his shield to resume the time. Yusei open the door to the workshop whose was covered in grease and sweats. He said between his panting "Hey, glad you could make it" his hand gesture Yugi to enter the workshop. Yugi look around the workshop to see the surroundings. It was a mess but he saw an object hidden underneath a white cloth "Oh you notice" Yusei said from behind. He pat the object "This is your birthday's present **but** you have to wait, of course". He lead Yugi to a room that supposedly call the lounge room "Hey guys, there someone you should meet" he call out. A blonde hair teen with vielot eyes come out from a room "What is it?". A twin with blue-green hair and gray-gold coloured eyes climbed down the stair "Who's that, Yusei?" thay ask unison. A teenage girl with brown eyes and dark burgundy hair also came down the stair "Oh, hello" she politely wave at Yugi. Lastly, a boy with orange**(?) **and brown hair enter the lounge room through the same as the blond did. "Minna, this is Yugi. Yugi this is Jack Atlas" his hand gesture the blond "Akiza Izinski" the teenage girl grin at Yusei knowing who it was "Crow Hogan" the orange hair smile "and the twin-" before Yusei can introduce them, they beat him to it. The male twin with a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs held out his hand "I'm Leo and this is my twin sister" his hand gesture his female twin with high ponytails on each side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs "Luna" she shyly bow. Yugi kneel to the twin height and shook Leo's hand "Yoroshiku. How old are you?". The twin reply in unison "We're 12!". Yugi smile before standing "Nice to meet you **all**" he bow politely.

* * *

Yugi eventually spend time with the Signer but mostly with the twin whose both wanted to show their card to him. Luna held out a card that oddly look like Kuriboh "This is Kuribon". Yugi inspect the card "Wow, this little guy look like my Kuriboh and his relative cards that I own ". Luna's eye widen "You have the **original** Kuriboh!". Yugi nod "Formerly my gramp but he want me to have it since he was you know". Luna nod "Umm, can I see them" she pulled out her kicked puppy's eyes. Yugi chukle "Sure". He grab a pile of card from his messeger bag and put the Kuriboh and it relative on the table. Luna inspect the Kuriboh "Sugoi, I though all of this was no longer exist". When Yugi was been pulled by Leo which was his turn to show his card, Luna talk to the Kuriboh "Hello there, I'm Luna". A small fur covered spirit came out from the card and chirp at Luna. She giggle watching the Kuriboh fly around her "Kuri?" Yugi voice snap her from her thought. The Kuriboh flew to it master and nuzzle his face. Luna gasp "You can see him?". Yugi push the Kuriboh from his face "Yes, all of them to be exact but with him coming out of his own that mean everyone was able to see him. Which mean the other might see him". When Yugi turn to the Kuriboh, he only find an invisible air. He stare at the location where the Kuriboh sat a moment ago "Where did he go?" he look around. "AAAHHHHH!" the sound came from the garage.

Yugi and the twin manage to sneak into the garage to find it messier than before and Crow was running around in circle with Kuriboh chasing him from behind. They stare in silent as the red hair run from the Kuriboh. Luna yank Yugi's arm "We have to help Kuriboh before Crow decide to go hard on him". Yugi nod and jump from the foots high stair and tackle the furry spirit. The twin hang their mouth open. Yusei who just enter the garage and saw the scene climb down the stair with the twin, worried that Yugi was hurt but find Yugi unharm with the help of Jack. Suprisingly, Jack manage to catch the tricouloured hair teen, bridal style before he fall on cold concrete floor. The other Signer was too worried about Yugi until they didn't notice the fur in his hand. Yugi dismiss the spirit before they realize. As Jack put Yugi down, Yusei snap at him "Are you **CRAZY**!? You could kill yourself!". Yugi mumble an apology but Yusei was too angry to hear it. Yugi ignore every words Yusei said until he said one word that he expecting "You will be fu-" that when Yugi slap his hand to his mouth. He glare at him "There's **kid** here. So watch it when using **it**" he warn the mechanic. He cared for every children like theirs was his own even though his Iunixe ages was an age of a small child but his human age was a teenager. He push Yusei against the wall and growl at him "I don't care if they are not my relative but I care for them like theirs are mine. So shut your dirty mouth before I **sew** it shut!" he release the Duelist after gaving him the small warning. The other surprise by the scene. Yusei did warn about his bad temper but never realize it would be that **bad**. Yusei glance up at Yugi "Gomen". Yugi shook his head and held out his head which Yusei accept it. Even Yugi has an uncontrollable temper sometime but he is still a forgiven type.

* * *

The others eventually forget about the 'incident' and continue on their previous work. Yusei and Aki was in the garage fixing their D-Runner, Crow was in the kitchen making some ramen while the rest(Jack, Yugi, Luna, and Leo) was in the lounge room taking a rest on the sofa. A sudden sound jolt them from their current doings "Hey Signer, come out!". Yugi, the twin and Jack look through the window to see a group of people outside the workshop. With the help of Yugi's eyes, Yugi manage to recognize the group by looking at their signature tattoo on their shoulder. The tattooes on their shoulder resemble of a Wolf. The group was been called the Howlers which was a stupid name in Yugi point of view and in reality he was right. The group or 'organization' that what people call them now were a quite difficult for Yugi to track them. They always move around the city either the upper region or the lower region and currently they are in the upper part. There are quite daring. They always do ransom, robbing and rape on the upper region while the lower region they kill and beat the other organization to steal their rank or goods. Jack growl "Not them again. They wanted the workshop. When we refuse to give them, me, Crow and Yusei end up in the hospital for month" he punch the wall beside the window. Luna start to shiver in fear and Leo stare in fear. Yugi lead them to the sofa and pat Jack shoulder "I'll handle them, don't worry about it". Yugi grab his messeger bag on the sofa and jump out of the lounge room through the window.

Yugi land on his feet infront of the Howler which made them startle. The other Signer minus Jack and the twin run out of the workshop to see the situation. Yusei eyes widen "Yugi, get back now!" knowing that the Howler might hurt him since they different than the other organization he usually fought but still he was wrong about it. Yugi didn't turn or speak to him. In the Howlers view, Yugi was **snarling** at them. He was snarling like a **wild animal** at the Howler. The supposedly leader of the pack said back "We're not afraid of you, demon!". Oh, at 'Downtown' Yugi was been called the 'Demon' because he **always** got himself into a fight and **win** no matter how much large or strong his competitors is. Yugi give Yusei a glance before taking his bag from his shoulder and swing it near the leader's face which made him fall back and a swollen face. Yugi bag was actually fill with heavy books and items that he found in the junkyard a while when the time was froze. Yugi pull out his gloves from his bag and wear it. He throw his bag at the Howler which made one of them fall down. Man! Yugi's bag is heavy. Using with his fist and legs, Yugi manage to beat the Howlers and give them a warning before they scram. As Yugi went to take his bag from the floor, he was been tackle by Akiza or Aki for short "Wow Yugi! I never knew you could do that and you only receive a bruises". Bruises? Yugi touch his face and feel the scratches on his face. He didn't feel any pain probably because he has a fast healing.

* * *

As Aki patch Yugi with bandanges and such, Yugi was sitting in crouching position while leaning the wall while listening a song called "Revenge Syndrome" through his earphone that was connected to his Suna.

_yume o mi teru youna kashi jotai_

_「__douyara boku ni kiseki ga okimashita__」_

_iji me rarete ita mainichi to_

_koko wa sakasa toogen kyo_

Aki manage to hear a bit of the song as he listen to the tune. She listen as the tricoloured hair teen hum the tune.

_shidaini to ke au haku chuumu_

_kuruu heikou kankaku tachi kurami_

_sugatami nagamete kobo shita._

_「__boku ga shikaeshi o shite ageru__」_

Yugi glance at the other Signer who were staring at him. Aki finish patching Yugi up and went to put the aid kit away.

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_kan kyoku hiroin __『__baka ga oniai__』_

_on o tsubushite wa hito ni nuri tsukeru_

_「__kudaranai__」__to kimi wa haita risou ron o?_

Yugi growl and pull his hood on. He doesn't want them to see him in this condition. He remember when he was in elementary school, he was usually called weird and stupid even though he had a high grade score. He was glad Jaden was there to help him even though he never consider Jaden as a friend.

_futatabi hajimaru nyuu geemu_

_muchuude kajiri tsuita doku ringo? ?_

_iji meda damashida uragirida_

_supaisu sura yurusanai _

_sa gesu mu shisen mo hodo hodo ni_

_uita inchiki bari fuda dai seeru_

_sugatami ni ra nde sakenda._

_「__hofuku sakusen kaishi aizu.__」_

In middle school, Jaden was enter in another school while he enter the high grade school. Nobody wanted to talk or befriend with him. They usually give him the 'look' when he was near them. He end up hating everyone in the school even the teachers since they only watch as he was been beaten by a group kids.

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_yume mita hiroin __「__gokigen ikaga?__」_

_higaisha no kimi e boku kara no tayori_

_tsumaranai kotoba o shizuka ni soete sa_

_sugatami waratte kotaeta_

_「__Hontouni kimi wa seigina no?__」_

Yugi remember the time he fought back the bullies and was been suspended for weeks from school. Yugi use the times to think about his action. When he come back to school, few students who was a victim of bullying congrat him for his action. That made Yugi wonder if the action he took was represent as 'justice'. The other student fear him and usually run away when he was going in their direction.

_ada gaeshi shindoromu_

_byomei: yumemi byo_

_「__kan kyoku hiiro wa bokuda.__」_

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami nai seigi_

_yume mita hiroin __「__gokigen ikaga?__」_

_kanchigai kara hito ni nuri tsukeru_

_「__kudaranai__」__to kimi wa ―――_

_ada gaeshi shindoromu iyami mo shousho_

_boku wa magenai dakara tobidasu_

_sayounara mina-san dou ka ogenkide_

_ano hi no kippu tsukande hashitte_

Yugi remember the time he made the unsuccessful suicide at middle school in the end of the year. He receive the invitation to Brave academy. He was in his breaking point. He said goodbye to the invisible spectators on the school's roof before jumping off it. He live but he fall into a coma for two months. When he wake up from his coma, he continue to Junior Highschool with Jaden and Yusei at Brave Academy. His only friend was Jaden until he crash into Yusei which they instantly become friend.

* * *

Yugi open his eyes to see he was on a sofa. Yugi sit up and pull his hood down. Yugi look around to see one of the Signer with black hair and gold highlights. "They went to the junkyard" a voice said. Yugi turn to see a blond with a pair of vielot eyes "I insisted to take care of you when you fall asleep". Yugi sit on the sofa properly and ruffled his fingers through his hair. Jack sit beside Yugi who was disconnecting the headphone from his SUNA and sigh out loudly. Yugi turn to him and tilt his head. Jack stare at him "Do you remember when you're in middle school. When you always gotten bullied" Yugi nod unsure to reply with words instead. He was surprise that the blonde knew he was been bullied in the past. He said while looking at the floor "One them is.." by now the SUNA played a soft but sad tune and can be heard by both of the teens "me". Jack suddenly hug Yugi "I'm sorry. I was stupid that day. Onegai?!". Yugi hug him **back** "Daijobou. I forgive you and I never hate you for doing that" he made Jack face him "Because of you. **You** gave me the reason to be strong. **You** gave me the reason to move on. And lastly, **you** gave me the reason to be brave". Jack wipe the tears from his eyes and smile at Yugi who smile back. Suddenly, Jack grab Yugi's chin and lift face "You have a unique eyes Yugi. How come I was so stupid to not realize it". Yugi blush at that. Not everybody notice it, most people think it was the light that made look like that. The first one to notice it was Cray and Jack is **now** the second person to notice. He lean in and was near Yugi's face. He was about t- "Jack!" a voice belong to Yusei shout.

**Yugi POV**

Me and Jack turn to the other Signer whose were by the door. We blink a couple of times until Yusei come near us and push Jack away from me which made him fall off the sofa. I stare as the blond struggle to sit up again. When he did, he shout at Yusei "What the heck, Yusei!". Yusei point his index finger near the blond's face "Maybe if you two weren't so **close,** I wouldn't do that". Jack snap back "What your problem?!". The two continue to bicker until they punch each other and started to fight. God, did this happen because Jack was near my face. I turn to Crow "Do they always fight?". Crow nod in disbelief "Yeah and I can't believe you ask in a time like **this**" he facepalm himself. I fold my arm as I watch the two fight. After a minute or so, I stand from the sofa, went near the idiots and pull them away from each other. They haven't realize the situation "ENOUGH!". They stop and turn to me "Me and Jack were old friends so deal with it Yusei" I said as I put my hand on Jack's shoulder. Yusei stare at us, mostly me and storm off after a minutes or so. I sigh and glance at my watch which show to be 5:34P.M. I turn to the rest of the Signer "I have to go now. Tell Yusei that I said I'm sorry". They nod and grab my messeger bag before leaving.

* * *

I walk to the Kaiba Mansion since my Black Blade was **still** in Yusei's working-in-progress hand. What is he even doing to my bike?! Anyway, the reason I was at the mansion because Mokuba wanted me to sleep with him which is normal since we been doing this for a while. If you're wondering why I'm not at work like I use to do, it because I quit my jobs and work for the relic for now on. Their payment was twice the payment of two of my jobs together. All I have to do is play hunter for a month and then I receive the payment which made my life easier. I knock on the door of the Kaiba mansion which one of the maids of the Kaiba manor answer. They lead me to Mokuba's room "Yugi!" a familiar voice shouted. Mokie may not be my sibling or child but all I know is that;

_Friends are the siblings God never gave us_.

* * *

**Quotes by Mencius**

* * *

TBC...


	7. Burning Mourning and New Delivery

**I decide to give Yugi his deck. No, not the one that Solomon own. It belong to Yami in this fic. His deck is almost the same in the anime and movie but I will add some new cards that are not familiar with his deck. Oh, I'm adding another POV**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 7: Burning Mourning and New Delivery

* * *

**[25****th**** May 2042]**

It was Sunday and school was due until tomorrow. Yugi, whose was in his PJs is **still** currently sleeping with a raven hair by the name Mokuba whose was also in a matching PJs of Yugi's on a large King size bed. What? Can't he has some long rest instead a nap for an hour or two just for a **day**?!. A knocking was suddenly heard by the door which made Yugi jolt awake. Yugi realize that the sleeping boy beside him was clinging on to him. Yugi carefully sit up and pull away the sleeping boy from his body. Without making any creaking sound, Yugi hop off the bed answer the door. He open the door to meet the face of the elder Kaiba. It's not the face of the cold-hearted brunette but was the face of the **real** son of Gozaburo Kaiba, Noa Kaiba. The turquoise coloured hair teen was actually Gozaburo's real biological son. Seto and Mokuba were actually Gozaburo's adopted sons when Noa fall into a coma. Yugi met the boy when he got into an attack from some organization by the age of 13. He was placed in the same room with the billionaire's son, in other word sharing rooms. The turquoise boy was awake but was needed to stay at the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright Yugi, all you need to do is rest for a while and you will be out of this place quickly" a nurse with blond hair said to Yugi. Yugi just nod knowing that she will continue the 'conversation' if he speak up. She smile and left the room. Yugi turned his head to the boy beside his bed "So, woke up from a coma?". The turquoise haired boy nod "Umm, yeah. How did you know?". Yugi glance the ceiling "Woke up and receive bandange around my head and that machine connect to parts of my bodies" he said while pointing at the machine that has tube connect to the other boy's bodies. The boy nod in understood "How did you end up like that?". Yugi hissed "Suicide, fall off a building. You?". The boy was silent for a while but answer "Car crash" he become silent again. "Noa" he said. Yugi turn to the boy "Nani?". The boy gulp "My name is Noa. Noa Kaiba" he said while smiling at Yugi. Yugi smile back "Yugi. Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou" _

_**End Flashback**_

When Yugi was been released from the hospital, Yugi would usually visit him since his father never had the time to visit. When the boy was released from the hospital, his father sent him away to a private academy **far** from Japan. His father said to him that he doesn't want to be bother by a spoiled brat. That words broke Noa's heart. He was expecting that his father would miss him and would celebrate his return but instead he receive a scolding from his **beloved** father. Before he leave Japan, Noa manage to told Yugi his situation and was instantly comforted by the star shape haired boy. The word that Yugi said was still fresh in Noa's mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi said while holding his shoulder "Turn your wounds into wisdom". Before leaving , he left the boy with a last hug_

_**End Flashback**_

After two years learning at the academy, Noa receive news that his father had died. His father committed suicide by jumping from the top floor of the Kaiba Corporation building when the whole company fall into Seto's hand. After hearing the news, Noa leave the academy to meet his adopted sibling for the first time. After a long time 'bonding' with the adopted Kaiba's, Seto let him work as the vice president of KaibaCorp. Noa doesn't really receive many works making him have more free time. He created a bike that was almost similar to Yugi's but he only created the design and parts of the bike and paid someone else to build the bike.

* * *

Let continue on the story, Yugi stare at the teen infront of him. The teen was almost the same height of Seto and was wearing a cloth that was similar to a gakuran**(*1) **but it was white with purple colors linen but the top was a long tail coat with a black shirt underneath and was wearing a black combat boot. Noa grin and held out Yugi's black helmet. Nodding in understood, Yugi close the door. Yugi walk to Mokuba's desk and grab a paper and a pen from the drawer and wrote a note to the sleeping boy on the bed. He enter the bathroom to clean himself and to get ready.

Half an hour later, Yugi come down the stair with his messenger bag strap on his shoulder. His face was currently pouting which Noa find it cute. Noa went near the pouting teen and pat his star shaped hair head. He held out Yugi's helmet "Come on. Wear this and hop on my Neon". Neon was actually Noa's bike name since it almost glow at night so he named it Neon. Yugi ruffle his hair before he wear the helmet. They went outside the mansion and hop on the white coloured bike and rode off to the road.

They went to 'Downtown' and stop at shop that was said 'Kame Game'. Yugi pull off his helmet and put his hand inside his bag to search for an item. In the background, Noa was leaning against his Neon not wanting to disturb the other teen 'special day'. Yugi pull out a key and unlock the door to the store. Before entering, Yugi glance at Noa which Noa wave as gesture to continue. Yugi nod and enter the store and quickly lock the door. Yugi look around the dusty displayer, wall , window, and window. Yugi walk to the back of the counter to see many wilted flower's petals and old candles on the floor. Yugi slide down the floor and put his bag beside him and sigh. He stare at the picture of Solomon in the corner of the counter "I miss you gramps. You don't know how cruel the world is when you left". He lit the candles and continue to stare at the pictures until his world become black.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I was jolt awake by the sound of my SUNA. I gaze at the numbers on my communicator. It was shown to be Yusei's number which I answer hesitately "Yugi? Are you there?" Yusei called. I gulp the lump in my throat "Er". Yusei said with a worried voice "Yugi are you alright? Did something happen?". I reply with a monotone voice "Wait for me at your place's" and hang up the device. I look inside displayer. It held out some Duel cards which I decide to took all the cards. Most of the card I took was a strategy card which most people think was the weakest cards but only because they didn't know how to use it. I use my shield to stop the time. I stand up from my position and grab my bag before leaving the shop. I gave one more glance at the store and walk away from it. Noa had left probably since I fall asleep. I glance at the time on my SUNA which shown to be 2PM. Six hours I spent mourning him. I guess it was really long. I shook my head and continue to my destination.

I arrive at my destination, well actually it still a few block away but I already unfroze the time and I don't want to pissed off Syaja'ah. I stare at the ground as I walk the concrete road. I remember my old man. He was the only person that I could find comfort from before I met the others and 25th May is the day of his death. I sigh and remember his last word to me "_You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future_". I was still a child that day and I was **begging** for him to stay but I kept that word in my heart when he **has** to leave. I move on with emptiness in my heart knowing I won't find anything better in my life. I'm just a de- OW!. I look up to see Yusei who's holding his head in pain. My eyes widen "Gomen! I wasn't paying attention". I check his head to make sure there no bruise. He grab my wrist "Are you crying?". I touch my face which was wet. He pull me in "Come on". I let him lead me to the lounge room and made me sit on the sofa. He sit beside me "Okay talk".

I explain my story which every Signer end up coming in and hear it. "-and then my old man said to me '_You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future' _before he died. When he said that, I thought of only one thing about it that he crazy. He is **CRAZY**!" I shout out the word 'crazy' repeatedly. My face was currently covered by my hands and was facing the floor. By now the twin left the room, not being able to take my pain any more. I remove my hands from my face and face the ceiling "He **know** that I will lost everything when he is gone. My parent went missing and now he withering somewhere that I don't even know!" I stand and punch the nearby wall. I wasn't wearing any glove so pretty much there was a bloody trace on the wall. The other try to stop me from continuing. "Aho! Baka! Bakayarō!" I swear to myself as I continue to punch the until a crack was heard. I slump down the floor and lean against the wall. I put my broken and bloody hand on my face "Atashi wa **zurui(*2)**" and black out.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi!" I open my eyes to see a turquoise haired teen on top of me. I look around to see the Signer whose had a confuse face. I sit up while holding my left broken hand "N-nani?". He said with a panic voice "The Kame Game is on fire!". Something inside me snap "WHAT!?". I grab by his collar and drag him to his Neon outside of the workshop. I throw him near his bike which he start the engine and instantly rode off when I hop on it.

When we arrive at the shop the first thing that came in my thought was '**WHO** THE FUCK DID THIS?!'. It was true about the fire. The turtle game shop was burning and- Grandpa!. I jump off the bike and ignore Noa's call. I dove in to the raging fire. I look around to see anything that could be salvage. I look behind the counter to see my grandfather picture which was still unburned. I grab the picture and run upstairs quickly. I went to my former bedroom and take another picture. I look around for a safe exit and saw the balcony window. I run to it and jump through making the window glass smash into piece. I land on the road with my feet since I was an Iunixe and was able to land perfectly no matter how **bad** the situation **is**. Noa run to me and slap my face "Are you crazy?!". I snap back at him "I have precious thing here!". He didn't listen but continue on his word "You would die in there!" he said and put his forehead against mine. I know he is crying and I'm too. The Signer arrive and gasp at the burning shop or was it the scene, **screw** them.

After watching the shop burn down, I stand up and turn to the Signer "You can leave now. You too Noa" I turn to the other direction and walk away from them. "Yugi" Luna call out. I stop but didn't turn. A soft sobbing was heard and I **know **that she is crying "Will you be alright?". I nod "Urn" and run away from the scene. As much I **wanted** to comfort the crying child, I still have to do **something** else. I run to a nearby ware house and lean on it. I glance at the clock on my SUNA, 8PM. I put my hand in my bag to pull out the pictures that I manage to save in the fire. I discard the frame knowing that I don't needed any more. I inspect the pictures to see any burn mark on it. One picture show his grandpa smiling in front of the shop and one picture show a silver greyish haired girl hugging me while sitting on Mirai like he was sofa. Mirai was in his 'wolf' form which made him big enough to sit on. I smile at the good memories I had with the three of them. I pull out my shield to froze the time and started to run on four 'leg'.

* * *

I stand from my crouching position and unfroze the time. I glance at the building infront of me 'Domino Doll Museum'. I always interested in doll and no, I don't play with them. I pretty much like them because they always see something that was hidden from something like myself. I enter the building through an automatic glass door. "Welcome. Would you like some tea?" a receptionist with brown hair bow and said to me. I shook my head "No but thank you for the offer. Is Sheldon here?". She didn't reply but nod. She didn't blink or breath but stand behind the counter. I know she problably one of Sheldon's puppet. Sheldon can control and talk to dolls, puppet and even mannequin. I walk through a hall of dolls and mannequins that were laying in different position. I stop at a door that that has wooden craven on it and knock on it three times. Without waiting for any answer, I push the door open to greet by darkness

**End of POV**

Yugi look around to see the old man that he was looking for. "Good evening, doll" a British accent voice said. Yugi turn to see the man who he was looking for "Count Ridley Sheldon". The man chuckle "How many times I told you to call me by Sheldon or even better 'Father'". The man was indeed was a father figure to Yugi. When Yugi, in the age of 9 came here, he caught the older man attention_. "Not everyone see the potential of the dolls" _Yugi once said that to Sheldon making the older man interested in him. He taught Yugi how to control the 'doll' like a puppet by the age of 9 and fully master them by 12. Yugi remember the time he agree one thing to Sheldon that he truly **regret** and it involve with bonnet and heels. Sheldon said he had a daughter**(*3)** once that has Yugi's pale face and eyes and ask Yugi to become his 'adopted' daughter. Yugi only agreed to become his daughter but never agreed to be adopted by the British man because he believe that his parent 'would' return **one day**. "Of course_ father_" Yugi said with sarcasm knowing Sheldon wouldn't care to notice his tone. Sheldon put down the doll he was holding on the desk "This first June, we're going for a trip. So,you better arrive here early and no need to pack your bag because I'll take care of it" and what he meant is frills headband. Yugi just nod and exit through the door. He was expecting to spend some time at the museum or receive long lecture from the old man but instead an announcement.

Yugi walk outside the museum and felt water on his nose. He look up and rain started to pour more and more. Yugi pull his hood on and walk to 'Downtown'. Yugi would go back to his apartment but of course no one going to miss him not even **Mirai** since he live at the Relic's HQ now. Yugi look up as he walk to the edge of the highway street and a give out a loud sigh before jumping down to below.

Yugi land in a crouching position and stand in an awkward way. He use a nearby wall as a support. He took a deep breath and run from the area in full speed. He stop when he spot a familiar orange haired teen. The teen was currently wearing a yellow jacket that has a symbol of 'BlackBird Delivery'. Yugi went near the teen "Crow?". The teen look up to him "Yeah and you are?"

* * *

**Crow POV**

I look up to the hooded teen "Yeah and you are?". His eyes seem familiar for some reason. The other male pull down his hood and ruffle his hair. Yugi?! Wow, he look different with his hood on. I stand up and scratch my head "G-gomen. You look different with that hood". Weird, I'm acting nervously infront of him. He shook his head "Daijobou. What are you doing here?". I cough and glance at my broken down D-Wheel. Yugi turn to the broken down bike and turn to me "Well can't make you wait for the other to co-". I interrupted him "They never care. In this kind of situation, they usually ignore my calls or text". Yugi tilt his head but smile "Well then, look like help **is** here". I turn to the other boy "Huh?". He point his index finger to himself and I nod in understood. When he put his left hand on my bike, I realize that his hand were fully heal "Ne Yugi, is your hand is fully heal?". He flinch but nod. I was confuse but the with the rain pouring in this situation, I have to skip the question in my head for later. I walk to my D-Wheel and start pushing it "Well, wanna help?". Yugi who was looking down, look up and nod. He put his hands on my D-Wheel and we push the broken bike to my garage together.

Me and Yugi manage to arrive at the Signer's garage without even realizing that we arrive. I guess time goes by when you had a conversation with someone. I realize that Yugi hair is wet. Wow he look like a girl with his hair droop down like that. Wait! Didn't his jacket has a hood "Yugi! Put on your hood. You'll catch a fever!" I pull his hood on quickly. He blink in confusion but nod. I knock on the garage door a few times. The door open and reveal Yusei's face "That took aw- Yugi! Get in, now. You too Crow!" he pull us both in. Oh well, at least Yusei care about me unlike the others. Yusei order us to sit on the sofa and went to get some towels for us to dry off. Yusei come back with a towel "Sorry but there one left". I sigh "Let Yu-". Yugi grab the towel from Yusei's hand and wrap it around me before standing up "I have to go". When he is about to run I grab his hand "NO!". I stand from the sofa and drag the other teen to my room. Yugi protest but I wasn't listening since I was gritting my teeth. I know what he is now. I push him on the bed and lock the door.

Yugi growl at me as I went near him "Teme". I shook my head and sit beside him without looking at him "You're the type who don't want to be burden to anyone". I heard him gasp. I pull off my wet shirt and turn to the other teen. His was facing the other direction and face back to me "It's- It's a long story". I nod in understood "Well before you start" I went to grab a T-shirt "Better change into this". He noad and take the shirt from my hand. After a minute or so, I regret 'asking' him to do that because he is butt naked and- Wait?! Is that a tail. I see what he **meant** now.

**End of POV**

Yugi told Crow about his life and story that was not been told yet. He is a Iunixe, a demon from Acient Egypt and was not a human but that what Yugi believe of himself. Crow only stare at Yugi who was covering his head with his hand and crying into Crow's pillow. Crow know that he was afraid and was lonely. Crow went near the cowering teen and embrace him "If you ever **need** someone. I'll **always** be here". The Iunixe nod and lay his head on the 'human' teen's chest. Yugi grasp on the glowing key on his neck. Something made the key to glow and it was Crow but he was a human. Crow show no sign of any ability beside his loud and energetics spirits.

* * *

**[28****th**** May 2042]**

It was a 'calm' Tuesday night for Yugi. Calm as in Yugi playing hunter but this time with a companion. Crow insisted to accompany him when he was hunting at night. Yugi aim the arrow to the Joker and killing it with one shot. The arrow enter the Joker body and explode making a mess at the alley. "Way to go!" Crow shout from behind. Yugi turn to the orange hair "I think this is all for today". Crow put his hands behind his head and grin "Great! We could get burgers now". The duo ride Crow's D-Wheel to the Burger Palace. After the two order their meals, their wait for their food in an uncomfortable silence. Crow decide to break the silence "Ne Yugi, can I help?". Yugi look at him in confusion "What do you mean?". Crow look down at his lap "When you- The Joker". Yugi blink "Well you can but the Relic have to know about this too. Beside, your probably use gun since you don't have any abilities". Crow look up and hold Yugi's hand "Thank Yugi!". The food arrive and they quickly eat their foods.

At the Relic's HQ in Amara's office, Yukio sneeze out **loudly** "Woah, bless you" Amara who's at her desk doing paper work said to her husband. Yukio shiver "I feel something coming". Amara tilt her head "Did you use your third eye and saw it?". Every male Iunixe has a third. It was located on their forehead. It let them see unknown energy. He shook his head "No, I just felt it. You?". Amara was silent and stand after a while "Yeah, I felt it too". The duo exit the office and walk through a maze of hallways. "Amara! Yukio!" a familiar voice shout their name. They turn to see two males walking toward them. One was Yugi and the other was a stranger. Amara put her hand on her hips "Yugi who is that?". Amara point her index finger at the orange haired. Yukio was silent and his eyes was wide staring at the stranger.

**Yukio POV**

The boy has odd energy in himself but still it seem familiar. Yugi hand gesture the other boy "This is Crow Hogan. He wanted to-". I ignore my boy words and use my third eye without my wife or the kids knowing. The boy by the name Crow whisper to Yugi "Ugh Yugi, why is he staring at me?". I deactivate my third eye before they notice. I extract my claws and held it out "I'm Yukio and my last name is a secret". He gulp "Crow Hogan". When he grasp my arm, I squeeze my hand in attempt to crush his. He yelp in pain which go unnoticed to Yugi. I release his hand and smirk. I do not hate him just loathe him, that all. Actually I loathe every boys when they are to close at Yugi. My wife fold her arms before turning to the boy "Let me get this straight, you want us to train you to become a hunter like Yugi". The boy said with a grin "Yes ma'am and call me Crow. I wanted to help Yugi in any way I can. I-I don't want him to be alone any more" he stare at Yugi. I could feel my mouth gape at what he had just said. Maybe I was wrong about him. I guess he is a potential enough to become Yugi's Soul Partner. I put my hand on his shoulder which he flinch for a while "We can work something out"

We as in me and my wife agree to teach Crow to be one of the hunter. I lead the orange hair boy to my wife's office. Amara and Yugi were already there, waiting. I push Crow in the room and made him seat beside Yugi on the canapé while I sit with my wife on the Davenport. Amara inhale "Yugi have we told you about Soul Partners". The tricolour haired boy shook his head. I smile and continue "Soul Partners are a person you choose to share your pain and happiness like a close friend". He nod in understood "So, Crow is my partner now?". I nod "If you and him want to". They look at each other and smile "Yeah, why or why not?". If Yugi is happy we're happy and that all went want to know.

**End of POV**

* * *

**1-Japanese boy uniform**

**2-Selfish**

**3-Made that up**

* * *

TBC…


	8. No more running away

**Mirai would be back in this fic with a friend from Yugi past. The Duel academy in this fic is the same in GX but was located the same place in 5D. Song by Calling Glory**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do **_**not**_** any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_**The future is dark but most people din't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from one boy have and swear to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involve with magic and creature that is uknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 8: No more running away

* * *

**[30****th**** May 2042]**

30th May is a typical Friday for Yugi. Yugi's school is due until next month due to some pest problem. Yugi was aiming his gun at a target dummy in the training room. Yugi have the ability to copy weapon and the gun oddly look like a Remington 870 but it was black with blue highlight. Yugi went to the pass and travel to U.S in secret just to copy one of the gun. Yugi did steal a few bomb but just a few, he doesn't want to start any war. After a few shooting practice, Yugi break the gun into pieces before it disappear into the air. "Yugi!" He flinch when his name was been called. He turn to see Touya running toward him "Hey, are you done already?". Touya eventually become Yugi's 2nd Soul Partners since Crow would be busy with both of his job and his D-Wheel. Yugi understand Crow with his situation and accept it. Unfortunately, Crow hasn't knew about it and the others already know. Yukio warn Yugi about having more than one partner is like having more lover.

Touya and Yugi was walking through a maze of hallway until a familiar voice call their name "Yuu! Nee-san!". They turn to see Makoto in a white linen shirt with a black vest and blue checkered skirt. Yugi smile "Mako-chan!". The two hug and Makoto look at her 'brother' in an odd way "Why are you in that?" she point Touya's orange T-shirt with his blue jacket and black pant. Touya usually wear his blck Relic uniform either he is outside of the headquarters or inside. Touya glance at his appearance "Oh, we're going for a walk. Want to join us?". Makoto smile "Yeah, sure". Makoto and Touya are like sibling and Yugi know it too ever since they told Yugi their story. Touya was able to control his and other shadow like a puppet and able to summon his dragon with it too and Makoto was able to shift gravity and use electric. Yugi remember the time Touya made her mad and she use her 'Zapper' on Touya that is shooting out a large amount of electricity from her palm to her target while touching a metal wall beside her. Touya didn't stop twitching for a month. Makoto was actually abandon by her parent when she was a child after they knew her ability and she was been save by Touya's father, Kyouya and his mother, Touko. The two become 'sibling' even though Touya's parent didn't fully adopt the girl. Touya's parent knew about Touya's abilities but accept it and yet still love him. When the Relic find out about the two children, Amara and Yukio made an agreement with the Karuya's which they agreed instantly. The two live in the HQ not wanting to be a burden the two elder but sometime they went to visit the elder on their free time.

The trio chat as they walk through the metal hallway to the exit. "And Touya pant fall off. Haha!" Touya face went red as Makoto tell one of his embarrassing moments in their childhood but Yugi wasn't listening. Yugi was staring at his bluenette friend, Mirai and a girl who seem familiar. Makoto realize that Yugi wasn't paying attention and shook Yugi "Douka shimashita ka, Yugi?"**(*1)**.Yugi din't flinch or move but walk toward Mirai and the stranger as the two stare. Yugi put his hand on the girl's shoulder who was wearing the female Relic uniform with a military visor hat that has a black ribbon wrap around it. The girl turn to Yugi and Yugi and her eyes widen. The girl is Cray Nisaki. Wasn't she dead? Cray gulp "Yugi". Yugi look at Mirai then the girl infront of him. He then grasps the girl's hand and glance at Mirai as a gesture to follow. Yugi use his scarf and drag the other two who were staring at Yugi.

* * *

Yugi drag the four to his apartment knowing it the only place that is not close to public. He commands them to sit and he fold his arm facing at the wall "Alright talk" he glance at the silver color haired. Cray look down and pull off her hat "I actually live in that surgery" she put her hat on the table. She look down on wooden tile floor "Amara-san and Yukio-san found me and made an agreement with me to work at the Relic. I don't know how but they manage to make the doctor think I'm dead and clear my profile of my existence in there". She look up to Yugi with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for huting you more than you already are, Yugi!". Yugi growl and turn to the girl and raise his hand. Cray close her eye waiting for the impact of his claw. The other only manage to gasp at the scene. Instead clawing her face, Yugi hug the crying girl. Cray hug back and cry into the Iunixe's shoulder.

**Mirai POV**

I smile at the scene. Yugi is the mixture of both of his past. Heba… I sigh making the two stop hugging and stare at me "Something wrong?" Yugi ask with his head tilt to his side. He is still cute just like his second time. I shook my head "Daijoubou. How about we do some bonding. After all, I did ignore you". Yugi nod before pulling his seal to release his tails. Yugi sit on one of his zabuton**(*2)** and chat with the other three. No matter how much we try our fate will just be the same and she know it too. I look at Cray and she gave me a sad smile knowing what I was thinking. This time it will **change**. He won't suffer anymore this **time**

**End of POV**

The five friends spent more than an hour together. Fun is fun but work cannot be left behind. After Yugi bid farewell to the others, Yugi flop on his three cushion couch and sigh. Yugi grab the TV remote and turn on the News. The News show the surrounding of the Duel Academy and the scene change to a reporter next to Seto "_We're here at the Duel Academy that was owned by Seto Kaiba himself. How are you today?_" the reporter ask Seto. Seto nod "_Fine. The Duel Academy is a academy that trains Duelists to a Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League, one day. The Dorms in the academy were separated into three groups, the low-level: Slifer Red, the average level: Ra Yellow and the most skilled: Obelisk Blue _" a box appear and show the dorm that Seto mention. Yugi sigh and turn off the TV knowing he wouldn't be interested in this. He again glance at the clock that shown to be 8PM. Yugi yawn and decide to went to bed early.

* * *

**[1****st**** June 2042]**

Yugi was jolt awake by the sun hitting his face. Yugi sit up while hugging his pillow in his room and stare at the unclosed curtain. He buried his head into the pillow and mumble "Forgot to close the damn curtain, again". Yugi wrinkle his nose and about to fall asleep until he remember that he has to meet with Sheldon. Yugi jump out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and quickly wear his cloth while glancing at the time. While putting his jacket on, Yugi grab his messenger bag and exit the apartment. He started to run to the museum before activating Syaja'ah to freeze the time.

Yugi arrive at the museum and unfroze the time. He sat on one of the steps of the Doll Museum and and breath out heavily. A sound of the automatic door open and close was heard "Glad you make it doll". Yugi, who's still panting "Hai". Sheldon help Yugi to stand "Come on, boy. Our ride is about to arrive". Yugi's mouth hang when he saw a Limo in front of him. When did that arrive and how come he didn't **realize** that thing arrive right in front of him. Yugi sigh and shook his head. He and Sheldon enter the limo and Sheldon command the driver to drive. Yugi stare outside as the Limo drive in an comfortable silence until a loud growl from Yugi's stomach was heard. Sheldon turn to the younger male "You didn't took breakfast this morning". Yugi shook his head. Sheldon chuckle "When we arrive to our destination, I'll be filling your stomach". Yugi turn away with a 'Humph' and said "If you tell me where our destination **is**". The older man chuckle "You'll see. Oh, by any chance you brought your deck?". Yugi nod and check his bag for his deck. Yugi never pull out his deck except the time he need to summon them and his Duel Disk. The Duel Disk was made by his grandfather and was given along with the deck to him when he was 5. His old man taught him how to duel by the age of 6 and yet always win when he duel with his gramp. Yugi pull out his deck and his black with blue trim and linen Duel Disk. He put his deck in the Duel Disk and let the device sort out the card. He put the device on his left arm to see it fit which it does fit. Yugi sigh as he felt the device in his arm again after so **many** years. Solomon's death is the cause of him to quit Dueling. A hologram screen appears from it stating it was fully prepared to begin Dueling. "Yugi" Sheldon's voices snap Yugi from his thought. Yugi turn to the elder and the object in front of him "We have arrived at the Duel Academy". Yugi mumble to himself as he exit the the limousine "I hate my life".

* * *

Sheldon wave goodbye before re-entering the limo and drove off. Until the limo was gone the first thing Yugi did was face palm himself repeatedly. A annoyed voice said from Yugi's behind "Hey, would you quit doing that". Yugi turn to see a teen with black in a blue uniform "Heh, darre?". He scratches his head "I'm Chazz Princeton from the Obelisk Blue. You're probably the new student and I guess you're dad leave you here". Yugi is more confuse. Dad? New student? Not knowing what to do, Yugi nod "Uhn". "Good. Well then follow me" he said before gesturing to follow him. Yugi follow the Obelisk Blue from behind while looking at the surrounding. When Yugi realize that he was being stare by the other student, Yugi started to become fluster. Chazz said without looking "So is this the first time being far away from family since your dad is- Hey, are you alright?" Chazz turn to the trembling red face boy which is kind of cute when you think about it. Yugi stutter and point to the surrounding. Chazz realize that Yugi is the shy type and chuckle. He wrap his hand around Yugi's shoulder "Come on; pretend that I'm the only one here". Yugi nod and gulp "W-where are we going? Mii~". Both male's eyes widen by the last word. Yugi stutter "G-g-gomen, I say that when I was shy or fluster" his face was redder than before. Chazz hold his laugh but fail miserably. He said after his bark of laughter "Okay, now I'm good. We're going to training area to take your entrance exam" he drag Yugi into a maze of hallways.

The two arrive at the training room which was filled with students and a few professors. Yugi look around to see any face that was familiar knowing his 'beloved' cousin or the King of Game also join the academy. One of the professor with blond hair come out and started to laugh at the frighten Yugi "This is the cousin of the King of Games. Such a shame". From the stand Yami was about to confront to the professor but a hand that was belong to Sheldon stop him "I shouldn't when he is in 'that' condition". Yami gasp at the scene, Yugi face was hidden but still he was silent and it not the usual silent but **dead** silent. Yugi look up with his face that said 'You're dead and I'm serious' and point his index finger to the man "State your name _old man_". He gasp "Why you! I'm Vellian Crowler. Professor of the Obelisk Blue dormitory" he said with full of pride which in Yugi's view is full of **crap**!. Yugi grin showing his fang and sharp teeth's "Well, you already know who I am. Let's fucking Duel!" He pulls out his Duel Disk.

After five minutes or so, the students on the stand gape at the incredible scene. Yugi won and Crowler was on the floor on his ass was surprise that someone able to defeat him **that** easily. Yugi was standing but was breathing heavily. The students started to cheer but a loud 'thud' made them silent. Sheldon push through to the student to see the condition of his 'doll' "Are you alright?". Instead of answering with his mouth Yugi use his fist. He struggle but he manage to stand up "Look here _daddy_! I'm not your doll or anything. I cannot be control like a puppet but I can see the truth in your eyes. If you ever and I mean **ever **do that again. You'll be sorry and withering in the ground". As Yugi about to collapse again, Jaden manage to catch him "Don't push yourselves". Yugi who was still conscious has blood coming out from his nose. Jaden gasp and carry the boy bridal style to the infirmary.

* * *

Yugi who had a wet cloth on his forehead wake up in a bed and realize he was neither in his room nor an infirmary. He look around the room to see any familiar object. A voice snap Yugi's thought "Yugi? You're awake!". Yugi was tackle by an energetic brunette which made Yugi fall off the bed with a girlish shriek. Jaden nuzzle Yugi's cheek which made Yugi blush "Glad you're okay". Pushing the brunette off "Yeah, I am. Where Sheldon?". Jaden ignore the question "You were great out there. Nobody able to beat that easily". Yugi sigh and rub his temple "Yeah but it just gave me a bad migraine". Yugi again ask the question a moment ago, hoping the other teen pay attention "Where Sheldon?". Jaden blink "Oh, that man you punch. He went to the hospital since your fist broke his nose. Why did you do that? And what do you mean by 'do that'?". Yugi look around for his Duel Disk and held it "It because of this and what happen a moment ago before I pass out" he point at the object he was holding. He face at the wall and tell his story "… when my gramp died, I never touch this again". Jaden look down "Oh, I guess he force you into this". Yugi nod but shook his head "Maybe it not a bad idea". Yugi stand up from the floor "You're Slifer Red, right?". Jaden nod knowing it obvious answer since his uniform was already red which for the Slifer **Red**. Yugi poke Jaden's forehead with his index finger "Well, get ready to meet your new student in your dorm". Jaden's eye widen "Really?! That great, Yug" he hug the smaller boy.

Yugi come out of the dorm to the cafeteria in the Slifer Red uniform. The other students stare at the two and were surprise to see Yugi in red instead of blue. Chazz confront the two "Hey Slifer slacker, Yugi. So why are you in Slacker Red instead Obelisk Blue?". Yugi shook his head "I rather stay low. I haven't Duel so much and I never realize how the technology grows until it made my head hurt so much". Yugi walk to one of the tables in the cafeteria to sit down. Girls and boys started to crowd the cousin of King of Games. "Wow, Yugi you look like Yami-san" "Did anyone tell you that you are so moe!"**(*3)** "Great Duel out there" . Yugi sweatdrop and massage his temple, all he want is **peace** and **quiet** "Gomen minna, I think a migraine coming up. Jaden, do you mind if you lead me t-" Yugi turn to Jaden but to find he wasn't there. The one who was standing at Jaden last position was Chazz. Yugi sigh knowing the brunette is fast like the Kuriboh and it sibling that he own "Chazz, do you mind?". Chazz nod and lead me to the infirmary.

After taking a few pills of painkiller, Chazz lead Yugi to the Chancellor's office. Before entering, Yugi knock the door and wait for an answer. "Come in!" Yugi enter the office to meet with a bald man. Yugi slump on one of the chair in his office. The chancellor stare at the boy with a worried face "Something wrong? You just arrive and manage to get sick, now that odd". Yugi look up to see his nametag that said 'Sheppard' "Look here Mr. Sheppard , I kinda in the time of a months which mean I can't Duel for a while. Do you understand what I meant?". Sheppard nod in understood "I knew what happen in the exam. I already told the others staffs about your condition so, don't worry. Do you feel alright?". Yugi shook his head "No sir, currently having a bad migraine". Sheppard nod "Well, you better get some rest. Dinner would be in 8PM". Yugi nod and bow to the older man before leaving. He was greeted by Chazz "Hey, told him yet". Yugi nod "So do we have any class today?". Chazz shook his head "No since the King of Game's cousin that is you is here. They delay every class for tomorrow. Need help direction to your dorm?". Yugi shook his head before turning to the direction to his dorm "No thanks. I memorize the map to the dorm".

* * *

Yugi was jolt awake by the sound of door slamming. He lazily sit up and hold his head. Yugi glance on the digital clock on the wall '6:45PM'. Yugi hop off the bed and walk outside his room to greet by Jaden with his friend that Yugi haven't met yet. Jaden grin "Glad you're awake, Yugi!" he said with a cheery voice. Ugh, so loud! Yugi can't stand to hear that voice in his current condition. Jaden notice Yugi body tenses "Gomen, I'll try to keep it down". They sat down on the zabuton and was been accompany by an awkward silence until Jaden spoke up "Yugi, this is my friend. Syrus Truesdale-" he point to a small bluenette in the Slifer Red uniform "Alexis Rhodes" his hand gesture to the female Obelisk Blue of the group "Jesse Anderson **(*4)**" he point to a taller bluenette in Obelisk Blue "and Ch-" Yugi interrupt Jaden as he was about to greet the black hair "Already knew him. He's my guide". Jaden tense but shook his head "Okay! Now that you know everyone, how about Duel?". THUD! Yugi's back was on the floor "You come here and introduce every one of your to me just so you can-" Yugi sit up with a same face that he gave to Dr. Crowler "DUEL ME!". Jaden flinch "Yeah, I guess so. I want to beat your cousin so, I thought you probably learn some thing or two from him". Yugi slam his head on the kotatsu**(*5)** repeatedly. Chazz hold Yugi back from the table "Calm down!". Yugi rub his head. "That's it! I need to see Crow or someone that doesn't want to blow my head" he said as he walk toward the exit. Jaden stand up and chase him while shout "I'm just kidding, Yugi! Just kidding!". The other also started to chase the other two.

Jaden continue to chase the tricolor boy until Yugi turn with tears in his eye "Stop chasing already!". He again continues to run from the brunette until… THUD! . "Gack!" Yugi trip himself. Yugi face was planted on the concrete floor and Jaden ran to the fallen boy "Ugh… You alright?". Yugi pull his face from the ground "Fucking fantastic except the part where my face was on the floor" he yells at the brunette. Jaden chuckle and kneel to Yugi height. Yugi was about to stand but Jaden's warmth stop him. Yugi blush when Jaden hug him sure he sometime tackles him but never hug. Yugi try to push the boy keyword try "H-ha-hanase"**(*6). **Yugi failed pushing the boy off and the older boy continues to hug Yugi. The other arrives at the scene and stare at the two. Jaden kiss the crying teens fore head and said to him "You can't always run from your past Yugi. I understand if you want to be alone for a while but make sure you at least come for dinner". Yugi nod and Jaden help him to stand. Jaden shoo tha others "Come on guys, Yugi need some time alone". Before walking away, Jaden turn to Yugi and smile.

_-"Cry when you need to, then let go when it's time. Don't hang onto painful memories just because you're afraid to forget. Let go of things that are in the past. Forget things that aren't worth remembering."-_

* * *

After one long hour of walking down the cold street, Yugi decide to have some rest in his room before having dinner. Yugi enter his room and flop on his bunk bed. He roll on the bed and sigh into a pillow. Yugi pull out his SUNA and dial Amara's number. Yugi waited for the woman to answer but instead of Amara's voice it was her husband, Yukio "Moshi-moshi, Yugi. Amara's not here so, whatever you're going to tell her is going to be me". Yugi can already imagine the man pointing his thumb to himself "Oh I'm going to tell you guys. I might not come to the HQ for a while since I'm going to the Duel Academy". Yukio voice sound surprise "Oh, okay then have fun!". They both hung up. Yugi sigh and put his communicator on his desk and exit the dorm to have dinner in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled with students but the student was sitting by their dorm group. Blue with blue, yellow with yellow, and red with red. Their food was different too. Yugi sigh knowing the food was depend on their class. Now, Yugi regret coming to the area. Before Yugi can escape, a voice stop him "Yugi!". Yugi turn to see his cousins, Seto and Yami sitting at small table that may only fit for a few pupils. Yami wave his hand as a gesture to come near them. Yugi shrug and went to sit with them.

**Yugi POV**

I gulp down the food on the table as Yami continue to talk about his last Dueling tournament which I ignore and pretend to listen. "- and BAM. His life point turn to zero instantly" Yami finish his story. I clap my hand "Yeah that great Yami but I have to finish my food and go to bed". Yami nod still haven't realize that I never paid attention to his 'story'. I finish my meal quickly and went to my dorm. When I enter his room, I was greeted by Chazz who was staring at a number on my SUNA. I have a miss call from one of my parent trusted workers. Does Chazz knew that hentai** (*7)** mans. I grab my SUNA from his hand which made him come back to reality "Gomen. The numbers seem familiar". I look at the name of the caller on the hologram screen, it was Slade's number. Yugi blink "You know Slade and his brother, Jagger?". Chazz nod and sit on the bed "Yeah, they're my older brothers. They never like me though. They just want me to be the top of the Dueling world". I sat on the bed and wrap my hand around his shoulder. He lean on me as I comfort him "Sorry".

_This time your heart said it's had enough _

_Sick and tired of everything that's so messed up _

_You don't wanna move on just playing games _

_Praying hard somehow that your life will change _

_When you feel like you don't know what to do _

_Stuck inside this maze you can't go through _

_**Don't give up **_

_Help is surely on its way _

_And __**don't give up **_

_And the dark is breaking in today _

_And just keep on moving through these storms _

_And soon enough you'll find the door _

_Just __**don't give up **_

_Oh, and __**don't give up **_

_These walls around you are caving in _

_And your life seems like it is wearing thin_

_And your hope is drowning in despair _

_It looks like you're not going anywhere _

_Step inside this heart and then you'll see _

_Such a love that is so amazing_

_**Don't give up **_

_Help is surely on its way _

_And __**don't give up**_

_And the dark is breaking in today _

_And just keep on moving through these storms _

_And soon enough you'll find the door _

_Just __**don't give up**_

_Oh, and __**don't give up **_

_**Don't give up **_

_Help is surely on its way _

_And __**don't give up**_

_And the dark is breaking in today _

_And just keep on moving through these storms _

_And soon enough you'll find the door _

_Just __**don't give up **_

_Oh, and __**don't give up**__ – Calling Glory_

I stare at the sleeping teen. I sigh, I guess there no turning back for what I going to face now. Good thing I'm the only one sleeping in this room. I yawn and lie down beside the Obelisk Blue student.

_-__When you've found a reason to walk away, never look back... Just keep walking. It's better to get lost moving on than to get stuck and stranded broken.-_

* * *

**1-Something wrong?**

**2-Japanese sitting cushion**

**3-Cute**

**4-Pretend that he join the academy too**

**5-Japanese short table that has a warmer under it**

**6-Let me go**

**7-Perverts**

* * *

TBC…


	9. Knowing the truth

**This chapter show what Mirai means in the last chapter. Sheldon is also crazy in this chapter. Really crazy...**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 9: Knowing the truth

* * *

**[2****nd**** June 2042] **

Sunday morning was the calmest morning that Yugi ever had. Yugi sit up from his bed and yawn. Yugi felt warm somehow like someone slept beside him last night. Yugi look beside him and gasp to see another male teen was sleeping beside him. Yugi started to bullet sweat "Mattaku**(*1)**. Did he fall asleep with me?". Yugi shook the other male awake "Oi, me wo samasu" **(*2)**. The other boy jolt awake by the sudden touch and look around drowsily. Chazz stop at Yugi's direction and stare at him. Silent fill the room and Yugi break the silent "Ohayōgozaimasu" **(*3)**. His eyes widen and he falls off the bed, screaming like he saw a ghost. Yugi look down from the bed to see the black hair below "You fall asleep and I don't want to bother you so, I let you sleep here". Chazz blink and something click his head "Oh yeah, sorry for bothering you. Where your room-mates?". Yugi sit on his bed in a crossed leg position "Don't have one. They decide to give me a whole room without any room-mates". The room becomes silent again. Yugi turn to Chazz "Sheppard said that we have the same class so you said something about class for today. When it start?". Chazz glance at the clock and his eye widen "It starts about in 20 minutes! I can't run back to my dorm. I won't make it to class even if I do" he start pulling his hair. Yugi throw a white towel at him "Calm down! Now, go and use my bathroom to clean yourselves" his index finger point to the bathroom. Chazz blink in confusion "How about yo-". Yugi interrupt the other boy "I bathe faster so, go and clean up, NOW!" he kicks the boy's back into the bathroom.

It took fifteen minutes for the two boys to get ready to class and now they are running to their respective class. They barge in the classroom which made the students to stare at them. Chazz use one of the desks to support himself as he tried to catch his breath. He said to Yugi between his panting "You're … still … good?". Yugi fold his arm trying to ignore the other stare "Yeah, I'm use to running". Chazz inhale and exhale "Okay, I'm good". Yugi turn to him "I'm not asking". Yugi walk away from the boy to find an empty desk. Chazz realize "Matsu!". Yugi said to the other boy without turning "Stay with your group, Princeton". Odd, why did Yugi become cold for all of sudden? Yugi snap at the other student "What?!" he growl like a wild animal. The other students flinch and continue with their last business.

Yugi never really paid attention to his class. All they lecture about is duelling strategy and some test about duelling. Duel! Duel! Duel! No kidding about the Duelling part in this academy. Even though, Yugi still ace the test and teacher questioning about it. As Crowler class begin, Seto and Yami suddenly barge in when Crowler give a lecture to Yugi who is ignoring the elder. " , it nice to see you" Crowler said nervously. Seto growl "Shut your crap! We're here to see Yugi". Yami smile at Yugi "Hey, how your first day?". Yugi whose in his arm said with bored tone "Boring as hell". Yami sweat drop "Oh, I see" he nudge Seto. Seto clear his throat "Yugi, I'm going to give you a day off for tomorrow but you need to go outside the Academy". He turn to Yugi who was fidgeting with his SUNA "Yugi?". Yugi look up "Can we start now? Because I think I'm might be busy at the Mutou Corp." he growl and squeeze his SUNA until it screen crack a bit. Seto flinch "Alright, sure. Say hi to your parent for me". Yugi didn't turn "Yeah, sure". He grabs his messenger bag before exiting out from the homeroom.

_-I don't want someone to believe my lies; I need someone to accept my truths- Kellie Elmore_

* * *

It was a lie. Yugi was never going to say hi to his parent for Seto nor going to the company. He receives a message to Sheldon to come to the museum without any reason to come. Yugi stop by the Doll Museum and stare at the maroon coloured building. He breathes in the air before entering the rather large building. Yugi walk through the hall of dolls and mannequins, listening at what they saying "_He must be angry_" "_Of course, he would. A mortal just have to ask about his parent_" "_Mostly at master. After all, he is the one that sent him there_". Yugi growl and glare at the dolls which made them silent. He went downstairs where more dolls and mannequin were located. In the corner there was a medical bed and beside it was a medical trolley. A hand touch Yugi's shoulder from behind and a sudden pain was felt near Yugi's head. A figure drags Yugi's unconscious body to the medical bed and lays him there. Even though it was dark, the dolls in the room can see the figure made a wide insane grin on its face.

Yugi open his eye to see that he was been strap to the medical bed and was **naked**. Yugi look around to see the dolls and mannequins in the room was staring at him. They were clearly staring at him. Yugi listen as they 'whisper' "_He will die if we don't take action_" "_What do we do. We can't even move our own body_" "_He will be given the eyes just like __**his**__ other victim_" "_This boy is different. Maybe he would survive and lift our curse_" "_We can't be sure about that. Beside, most of them died because of this_". Yugi didn't quite understand what they mean by 'eyes' and what victims? "Glad that your awake, doll" a familiar voice rang into Yugi's ears. Before he can even open his mouth to speak, the man gag Yugi's mouth with a rag making him unable to speak. Yugi's eye widen to see Sheldon in scrubs** (*4)**.Since Yugi was unable to speak, Yugi only stare at the man wondering what the man would do to him. Sheldon bring the medical trolley near the bed and he pulls a stool and sat on it. On the trolley, there was a tray of surgical instrument that was scattered and unsorted. Yugi had always known that Sheldon is the 'neat' type.

Sheldon's hand reaches to one of the trolley's drawer and pull out a syringe and a vial. He put the vial on a tray and pulled out a hypodermic needle in the drawer again. He attaches the needle to the syringe. He put the needle in the vial and pulls the plunger to take in the liquid in the vial. He grins and without any warning, he injects the liquid near Yugi's neck. Yugi muffle a yelp of pain through the rag. He didn't know it would be **that** painful. He pulls out the syringe and threw it on the tray. He ignore Yugi's bleeding neck and pull out a syringe and a strange vial from the drawer. Yugi's vision starts to become blurry. He grins at Yugi "If you're wondering what I injected you. Well, it's Scopolamine". Yugi can't feel his body and was unable to move any part of his body that wasn't been strap. Sheldon pull the strap from Yugi's body "Calm down. This is just the beginning". He grabs a scalpel from the tray and grin at Yugi. Yugi started to understand what the mannequins meant about 'eyes'. The next thing Yugi know that Sheldon pull his eye out and injected it with the liquid from the vial he took a while ago. When he was 'busy', Yugi was still conscious and was only able to stare and mentally scream in pain. After finishing his project, Sheldon bandage Yugi whole head not wanting to 'crack' Yugi's face. Sheldon scrub and hand was covered in blood. He stares at the unconscious teen in front of him and laugh like a maniac "HAHAHAHA! Do you see this, my pretties! You will soon have a new 'friend'. HAHAHAHA!". The laughter soon becomes a scream of pain. CRACK! . Sheldon fall on the concrete floor, not breathing and was **dead**. A 'doll' was behind him staring at the dead body on floor. For all of sudden, the 'doll' started to move toward the medical bed.

* * *

After an hour or so, Yugi woke up from his long 'nap' with a groan of pain. He felt wet and his throat was dry. Yugi touch his eye and felt the bandage around his head. Ouch! . "_Oh, he is still alive_" Yugi turn to the direction of the voice "Please helps me?!". The voice said with a calm tone "_How can I help you?_". Yugi sit up from his lying position "I need you t-". Even though Yugi can't see, Yugi know there another 'doll' near him. The doll held out his bag which Yugi thank silently for it. Yugi frequently search for his communicator in his bag. After an amount of struggle finding the damn SUNA, it rang but Yugi didn't care who it was and press the call button. Yami's happy voice was heard "Moshi-". Yugi interrupt the other teen "I need help! I'm in the basement of the museum doll. Call help, **NOW**!". Yugi hung up and flop on the bed. Crash! . Yugi drop his SUNA making shatter into pieces. 'Well can't call for help, now'. Yugi look around "May I ask? Who is the other victim in this?". The room becomes silent but a male voice answer "_We're all victim of his. Every one of us didn't make it and he turns us into dolls and mannequin. We have been curse in this body for so long and the ones in this room were all once human_". Yugi look down "That just terrible. I wish I knew about this sooner and I would able to save all of you, too". A cold hand touch Yugi's cheek "_It's alright, if you didn't come here sooner. We wouldn't know you better_". The hand move to one of Yugi's eyes "_Promise us that you will take care of this. These things are special. The doll's eye let you see the truth no matter how impossible it was_". Yugi nod and started to lose conscious. Black out.

* * *

The area was surprisingly white and was filled with waters but surprisingly Yugi didn't feel wet though. Just a blanked and plain color that surrounded the area. Yugi touch his body; he was fully cloth and not naked and he was able to see. Yugi look around and saw a woman with tanned skin at the edge of a cliff. He walks toward the woman but even though he was walking slowly, Yugi was already near the cliff after a few steps. Yugi went near the woman "Hey where are we and who are you?". The tanned woman turn to Yugi "I'm Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar". Ishizu has a straight black hair trails below her shoulders and has 2 locks wrapped in gold beads and wears a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong **(*5)**, a matching waist length veil which widens and spreads below the shoulders and a pair of gold sandals. She also wears a gold bracelets, ankle bracelets, armbands and brooch bearing the Eye of Wdjat. How Yugi know about the eyes of Wdjat? Yugi like to visit the museum so, deal with it. She answer Yugi's other question "We're currently inside your mind, Heba. This is the part of the memories that was untold" her hand gesture the surrounding. That only made Yugi confuse "What do you mean? And my name is Yugi" Ishizu nod "Yes, which is true. Your name **is** Yugi but your name **was** Heba. This is a part your mind that has never told you the truth… yet".

Yugi tilt his head in confusion. "Let me show you the truth" Ishizu put her palm near Yugi's forehead and the Millennium Necklace on her neck started to glow. Yugi close his eyes in fear. When Yugi open his eye, he realize that he was falling "Ahh!". Ishizu voice was heard "**Such a pity. In the past, you were so brave. I guess, people do change when been reincarnated many times**" . Yugi look around trying to find the tanned woman "What do you mean by reincarnated?". "**You will soon understand. For now, be patient and be prepared to see the hurtful truth**" . Yugi still didn't understand for what she meant. When he see the ground, Yugi back flip in the air and land on his feet. Yugi hide behind an alley and look around his surroundings. "**Do not be fear. They are not able to see or hear you. After all, this is the past**" . Yugi come out from his hiding and look around and was surprise for what he see. There's an in-constructing Pyramid that mean he's in _Ancient Egypt_.

Yugi walk around until he bump or more like been **walk through** by a twin of himself. Yugi stare at his 'twin' from behind. His twin was wearing nothing but a shendyt and a cloak like cape. His leg and chest was been wrapped by bandages and his skin was tanned. There was a silver hair girl and a bluenette male with a wolf tail and pointed ears following him from behind. "**That would be you of this era, Heba. The last Iunixe, his father already died so, he continue to move on. Behind him would be the two people you met in your current time**" . Yugi gasp "That girl is Cray and that Konsis is Mirai". "**Yes, that's right. They also exist in this era. Also, that girl name is Hana in this era. The reason I brought you here is to tell you about your destiny**" . Yugi stare at Heba who was walking into an alley but was stop by Mirai "Heba, no! You'll get yourselves hurt". Instead of obeying the Konsis, Heba kick the bluenette in the stomach and warn him about stopping him. Yugi gasp at the scene. "**Heba was always blind with rage and never realize he hurt anyone. Can't blame your past selves since you lost your home and families**" . Yugi realize that Heba and his group was about to leave the market. Yugi nod "I guess, I have to follow them". "**No need to. There still more in this life. Beside, I'll skip the time to the location he's at**" . Yugi's eyes widen when a guard grab the three and drag them to the Pharaoh's palace. A flash blind Yugi from seeing the next scene. When the light dim, Yugi was in front of Ishizu, again. He look around to see that he was at the cliff where he met the women but the floor has a pattern of a dirty checkered pattern and the sky was dark black "Ishizu, what happen here?". The women glance at Yugi "Your mind is rebuilding your memory since you see the truth of yourselves. The mind will picture about yourselves and life". Yugi nod in understood "Well, let continue then"

* * *

Yugi open his eye to see that he was in a prison. He walks through the bars and search for the tanned Yugi. A groaning was heard in one of the cell and Yugi turn to see an injured Heba in it. Three guards go near his cells and the other two guards was holding Mirai and Cr- no Hana. A guard unlocks his holding cell and drags Heba by his scarf making him choke while Mirai and Hana stare at the suffocating teen. "**I never like how the guard treat the prisoners**" . The scene change to a court room with the Pharaoh and his Council stared down at the three. Yugi stare at the Pharaoh and the High Priest "They look like Yami and Seto". "**Yes, they do. Yami is after all, the reincarnation of the Pharaoh while Seto is the High Priest**" . Yugi blink and 'oh'. "**I may have to skip this one**" . The next scene show Heba with the Pharaoh "Pharaoh, I believe the darkness will swallow the humans if you don't stop this shadow duel". "**How I wish the Pharaoh would agree but I was wrong**" . Instead of agreeing with Heba he spat back saying 'What kind of harm will it does'. A light blind Yugi's eyes again and when the light dim, it show a bloody scene. Mirai was on the floor and there was large hole in his stomach. Heba was embracing the Konsis making his cloth covered in the bluenette's blood. Mirai inhale and said his last sentences "I never hated you". Heba cried into the Konsis's chest and in the background was the Pharaoh holding out a guilty look. Yugi was scared about Mirai's destiny "What going on?". A sigh was heard "**The Pharaoh was angry. He accidently took his anger out at Mirai without realizing that he summons a shadow spirit. The spirit felt his rage and kill the Konsis**" .Yugi is more worried now and continues to watch the scene. Heba stand and choke the Pharaoh with his claws "You! I'll never wanted to see you again!". Heba and Hana turn to opposite direction to the palace and disappear. "**Like yourself, Heba also has the ability to control time. Heba run away to defeat the darkness**" . Yugi look up to see the dark reddish cloud far away "I see what you mean". Instead of a bright light flashing, a slimy black tentacle drags Yugi down to the darkness.

Yugi open his eyes to see floating boulders, tree and a dark storm above him. Lightning keep flashing and the storm let out a loud roar. "**Heba and Hana decided to work together to defeat the darkness once and for all but at last only one of them manage to kill it. Hana died first in the harsh battle**" . The scene change into Heba and Hana near a pond shore. Hana was not breathing and was covered in blood making the water become the colour of red. Tears started to come out from Heba's eye to her face. Heba stand and a bow appear in his hand and aim at a black slime-like spirit that had red blood eyes. "**Heba also died but he died in saving many lives**" . A light blind Yugi again and when it dimmed, Yugi find himself falling again but the surrounding was white and plain like the first time he enter his mind. "**Everyone has their own destiny. They receive it and fulfil it. Yugi, you have received your destiny. Will you fulfill it or change it? Maybe would you just die trying to**" . Yugi fall on the hard ground making the surrounding crack and shatter. Yugi scream "What going on here?!". Yugi open his eyes to see that he was in a ruin. There a giant black building floating in the blue sky, torch that was lit with a blue fire, high tower and a giant crystal spike growing from the ground.

Yugi walk around the ruin and gasp when Ishizu appear in front of him. "This is your Soul Room" Ishizu said to Yugi. Yugi blink "I thought you said this place is my mind". She put her hand on Yugi's chest near his heart "Yes, and your Soul Room. If you do not mind, please look behind you". Yugi did and gasp at what he is seeing; there was another him and he was wearing a black armor with spike and chains. He has a black thick claws and his hair was on fire. "**If you want the truth turn back**" . Yugi turn to the glowing woman "Hey Ishizu". "**Yes, Yugi**" . Yugi smile "Let's, keep in touch". The tanned woman smile. Before Yugi about to leave, she said to the boy "**Yugi about your parent in your current time**". Yugi turn to the woman for the last time "Don't worry. I know who they are". The bright light swallow Yugi back into the real world

_-Fight for what you believe in;_

_For if you don't you will be forever fighting against yourself.- Keisha Keenleyside_

* * *

**Yugi POV**

"Yugi!" I receive my conscious again by the sound of someone shouting my name. I kept hearing the blaring sound of the police and ambulance. I cover both of my ears not wanting to hear the annoying sound. I didn't feel anything soft under me so, I guess I was being carried bridal style by someone. Maybe it's Jaden or Yusei since they like to carry me when I got injured in a fight. I lean into the person chest and taking scent of the person. Wait! This is neither Jaden's nor Yusei's scent. Instead of the voice of Jaden's or Yusei's was heard, it was Yukio. No, not Yukio but dad. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yukio ask and held me like a child. For once in my life, I felt so calm. I lean to my father "Don't worry, daddy. I'm fine". "Yugi!" Amara, my mother shouts out. I started to cry "Hi mommy". Before I know it I fall into a deep sleep.

**End of POV**

* * *

**[4****th**** June 2042]**

**Amara POV**

Today is Yugi's birthday and pretty much I decide to make a big celebration. Today is also the day; Yugi's bandages will come off. I don't care whatever Sheldon did to my son but all I know that he is still alive and breathing. The Relic entrusted Doctor, Iyasu said to Yugi who is sitting on the medical bed "Alright Yugi, I'm taking this off and we're going to have a test to your vision" Iyasu said as he gently peel off the bandages. My husband, Yukio was sitting beside Yugi wrapping his arm around his shoulder while I hold Yugi's hand. Iyasu finally peel the bandages off and throw away the bandages. Yugi slowly open his eyes and blink "Can I have a mirror, mommy". I hold my tears when he said 'mommy'. I miss that word and now he remembers about us. I don't know how but I'm glad he remembers us; we could be family again. I give him the pocket mirror which he thanks before taking it. He turns to face the wall as he look in the mirror. Yugi turn back to us and reveal his mix azure and purple irises and small pupil eyes to us **(*6)**. I sigh and hug the boy "You look great". My husband gives him a thumb up "Yeah, girls would be dying to have that kind of eyes". Yugi only blush and purr into our embrace. I release Yugi and smile "We're going to the Duel Academy. They are holding a Costume Party. So, we're going Ancient". Yukio pull out Yugi's costume that is a white tunic shendyt **(*7)**.

Yugi come out from the changing room to reveal his white tunic and shendyt which were belted with a golden color belt. Yugi finish his costume by wearing his cape like scarf and wrapping bandages around his hand, arm and leg. I smile at Yugi "You really look like an Egyptian except for your skin color". He scratches his chin "You too, mommy" he point at my Roman garment costume. I believe it was been called a stola. Yukio said from behind "How do I look?". We turn to my husband who's in the Egyptian Skull Warrior costume. It quite scary, actually. The skull mask looks realistic even the mace. Makoto enter the room "Amar-AAAGGHHH!" she run away when she saw Yukio in the costume. No kidding about scary as hell. Yukio pull off his helmet and scratch his head "Hopefully, she will understand after this". He clasp his hand "Alright, let's move!".

**End POV**

The Mutou arrive at the Duel Academy by 2PM. Yugi exit the limousine and stare at the giant building. Even though he didn't return to the academy for a day, it felt like an eternity to him. Yugi parent put their on each of his shoulder. Amara's on the right and Yukio's on the left. Yugi smile and enter the large building with his parent. Yugi was led by his parent through the maze of hallway to a door in the end of the hallways. This made Yugi confuse "Where the party?". Yukio pat his head and wrap Yugi's scarf around his face making him unable to see "Oi!". They push the boy in the room and unfold his scarf. "Happy Birthday!" . Yugi eyes widen to see the students, teachers, friends and his relatives in the room. A silver gray suddenly run out from the room and she seem to be crying. "Cray!" Mirai chase the female. Yugi turn and chase the two leaving the other in confusion. Yugi chase the two until they reach the library. The two was not wearing any costume and was in their casual cloth. Cray sob while Mirai comfort her "He look just like him. If only he know!". "You do know that Heba **is** me" Yugi state to them. They turn to Yugi "You know about this?". Yugi nod and was instantly been tackle by Cray while Mirai hug him from behind. Yugi lay on the floor and was been sandwiched between the two crying teens.

* * *

**1- Oh god**

**2-Wake up**

**3-Good morning**

**4-Surgery suit thing**

**6-Google it**

**7-Acient Egypt skirt for man**

* * *

TBC...


	10. Fighting for you

**Yugi's deck has no Gandora the dragon of destruction and Jaden haven't receive the Winged Kuriboh, yet. Some said his birthday is on 24****th**** February, 31****st**** August or June. It's confuse me since the anime really tell about his bio so much. So, I pick 11****th**** June since it the same month if Yugi's birthdate. The Scrap Dragon belongs to Yukio, Yugi's dad in this fanfic but he only has the dragon but not a deck. Amara have a deck but she rarely use it**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Warning in this chapter: V**_**iolence and gore **_

_**Talking**_**:**

"Daijobou" - Human talking in Japanese

"_**Welcome**_" - Mind link

"**Whatever**" – Millennium items talking

'_Master_-_sama_' – Duel Spirit talking

"+_What?!_+" – Iunixe language speaking

"=**Oh **_my_=" – Different language and will be mention (**Bold** is the millennium items talking while the _Italic_ is Human)

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 10: Fighting for you

* * *

_[When I saw that day_

_When I stare as he fall_

_Carrying the burden on his shoulder]_

_[For how much I want to help_

_But even myself knew_

_That I was also his burden]_

_[As the world slowly shatter_

_I stare as he wither_

_As he fall to his limit_

_All I did was to cry]_

_[You said that "I'll be all right"_

_But you already know that_

_Fate wanted us to be this way]_

_[Next time, I promise that_

_I'll be stronger _

_and _

_I will change this_

_and_

_Keep fighting on]_

* * *

**[5****th**** June 2042]**

Wednesday morning is a **cold** and **cruel** morning for the cousin of Yugi, Atem or "Yami". Why you ask? Because the child of Aknamkanon Sennen ruined Yugi's birthday, yesterday. In a luxurious room, Yami was jolt awake by the bright light and he instantly sit up from his bed. He glares at the sun which was slapping his face. Yami sigh and ruffle his hair. He got off his bed and went to the dining room. Aknamkanon was already there, reading his "newspaper" or maybe it was called a holographic screen from some tablet while drinking his coffee. "Morning" he said without looking away from the 'newspaper'. Yami sit down on the stool and buried his head in his arm. His father sighs and put down his 'newspaper' "You're just lucky that his parent was not there and beside, you still have a chance". Aknamkanon knew about his wife's sister attitude. 'Bitter' **(*1) **is actually a good name for the owner of the Mutou Corp. Yami was still safe from the adults Mutou's wrath unless Yugi decide to tell them about the yesterday events.

_**Flashback**_

_Thirty minutes after Yugi went to chase the two 'stranger', Yugi return with the stranger and Mirai with a blank face like nothing had happen. Yami glare at Mirai whose Yugi is talking to. Amara and Yukio, Yugi's parents have to go back to their job leaving Yugi at the party and promising him to pick him up tomorrow. After a while, they decide to have cake and play games with the now 15 years old teen. When Yugi decide to play twister with the 'stranger', after a few spin, the female lose leaving the bluenette to be tangle with Yugi. After a while the larger teen lose his balanced and fall on top of the smaller teen. The stranger in white t-shirt, black hoodless vest jacket and blue jean repeatedly apologize to the unconscious teen beneath him. When you think about it, they look like they're- Never mind. Yami gritted his teeth and push the male off the unconscious boy on the floor. Yami spat out hurtful words to the two stranger of the party until Yugi was jolt awake by the word "You will regret coming here!". Yami was aiming a punch at Mirai but instead of his fist landing on the bluenette's face, it land on Yugi face. In the same time, Yami trip and accidently grab on Yugi' tunic causing it to rip leaving Yugi in nothing but his bottom. Yugi ignore the bruise on his cheek and yelp in girlish tone "Yah!". He covered his chest and flop on the floor, facing at the wall in attempt to hide his chest from the others. Mirai took off his jacket and put it around the bare chest teen on the floor, knowing he doesn't want anyone to see him in this condition. He lifts the teen in bridal style and exit the room with the female following from behind. And then, the party ends with an awkward silence._

_**End Flashback**_

Yami groan as he walks through the hall of his home. He never sleeps at the dorm in the Duel Academy. He rather stays at his home since it was close to the Academy. His father suggests that he visit Yugi and apologize since he ruined it. He was glad that classes got cancel for the whole day. A beep came from his SUNA which made him jump a little. He read the message from his brunette 'friend' and nod in understood. He holds on to his upside down pyramid puzzle or also has been called the millennium puzzle for 'good luck'. Yami inhale and exhale before going to the Duel Academy on foot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was in his dorm room. Currently, Yugi finished his hot morning shower making his face and body wet in heat. Yugi wear a white tank top and a grey short which cling and shape into his body since he is still wet. Yugi went to his desk and grab his millennium items. He held Syaja'ah in his arm and his black puzzle on his shoulder. He decided to chat with the two. He talks to his mechanical puzzle, Aswad in Arabic. Yugi sat on his bed while Aswad was on his knee " =**He did that to you?=**". Yugi nod and look at the the shield he's hugging "=_It's just an accident. It not like he's planning for it to happen_=". Aswad red eye look into Yugi's eyes "=**Ha! That why you still keep me here**=". The shield roll its eye "=**Even though he did kept you. He never uses you. Ever**=". The puzzle glare at the shield and point one of it four mechanical legs "=**Quite you!**=". The shield ignores the puzzle and went into his 'sleep mode'.

Yugi put the sleeping shield beside him and shoo the puzzle of his knee. He walks to his desk to take his SUNA- Oh wait, his SUNA is broken since drop it and it end up shatter at the Dolls Museum. Yugi glance at the digital wall clock. It was 9 in the morning. Yugi gasp when he heard a knock on the door. Odd, no one **wants** to wake up early on a 'no-class day'. He alerts the millennium items before answering the door to meet his panting cousin, Yami. After a while, Yami stop panting and without any warning, he yank Yugi's arm before Yugi himself can ask the other teen's want. As Yami drag him, Yugi kept shouting to the teen that "At least, let me **change my cloth** if you want me to go somewhere with you!" but the crimson eyes teen ignore the other boy and continue to drag Yugi into a familiar halls. Yami push the boy in a room and of course it's the same place that Yugi birthday was held. Yugi face becomes redder than his heat temperature redness **(?)** if that even possible. He covers his body with his hands. At least for this time, only his relative, Yami's friends and the Signer was here. Yugi gasp when a yellow jacket wrap around his body. When Yugi saw the 'Black Bird Delivery' logo on the jacket. Yugi smile at the owner's jacket, Crow. Crow chuckle and scratch his red tinted cheek "Well, you're **properly **dress up for this". Yugi wear the yellow jacket and cough loudly while glancing at his cousin. Crow face was blank but he grins widely after a while. Knowing why the boy grinning, Yugi raise his fist and- WHACK! "Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!" Crow said rubbing his large bump head on the floor. Yugi ignore the teen who's whining like a dog and sit in one of the chairs with a 'humph!'.

The others stare at the teen on the floor. Yusei speak up "Crow, what did you do?!". Crow sit up and shook his head "Nothing, he just embarrass to been dragged by **someone **who don't even realize that he's not in a suitable garment" he said while folding his arm and glared at the crimson eyes teen. The others instantly understood with a nod when realizing that Yugi is in a **tight** cloth.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I decide to do one thing in this 'party' that is ignoring the bakas! Why do they have to do it now for all the time we have. I sigh while staring at the floor. I stand up from the chair to get some drink. Maybe that wi- "Aahhh!" the voice of… Tea was it? I wonder what she even screaming about now. I turn to see my Yukio's dragon, the Scrap Dragon! I fall on my ass staring at the metal-like beast. Yukio never show me his Scrap Dragon and now I knew the reason why. The giant beast roar loudly which made the other cover their ear and the glass window shatter into millions pieces. The other scream in fear before running out of the room to escape. An announcer said "All student escape from the academy immediately! I repeat all student escape from the academy immediately!". I lay on the ground as the other exit from the academy until someone lift me up and carried me outside. When the sun hit my face, I snap and turn to my rescuer "Cr- Yami!". Yami nod and smile. I push the boy away "Let me go, now!". He hold on to me "Yugi, no. It's dangerous there!". I ignore him and jump from his arm and whistle to Crow to come. He run to me and stare at the giant beast as it destroy the academy "What the hell, Yugi! What it's doing here". I slap the panicking teen in the face which made the other gasp. Slapping is not my thing to do and it also means it's time to get serious for 'Yugi'. I point my index finger to the students "First, get them out of here and I'll-" I point my index finger to the Scrap Dragon which was currently destroying the Obelisk Blue dorm "handle **him**!". Crow shout back "Wasn't your weapon in the dorm. You'll never make it to Syaja'ah even if you were the fastest runner".

I shook my head and grab Yami's puzzle which made the teen gasp "What are you doing?!". I held out my hand to Crow and he grab a switchblade from his pocket and give it to me. I turn to Yami "I'm sorry this will hurt me more than you after this". "What do you mean?" he asks with a pleading but frighten face. I mouth 'sorry' to him and stab the blade into the upside down puzzle's eye. The golden puzzle started to glow brightly and Yami drop on the floor screaming out in pain. Yami's forehead started to show the eyes of Anubis and he collapse as it fades. I glance at my cousin for the last time before running to the beast. The golden puzzle turns into a sword without commanding it's an Indian double-edge straight sword or a Khanda for short. I twirl the sword before charging at the dragon.

The dragon swipe it giant claws at me. I barely can escape from it. The Scrap Dragon is strong but it's not enough to break my strength to protect the others. The dragon kept throwing a metal object at me which I manage to dodge. "Shit! We forget Yami!" I heard Crow said further away. I turn to see my unconscious cousin still on the ground while the others were further away from the scene. The dragon also realizes Yami's body was there. The dragon went to the direction of Yami. I gasp and quickly run to the unconscious teen

**End POV**

* * *

**CRACK!**

Yami open his eyes and met with his bloody cousin. The sound of cracks must be the sound of Yugi's bones being mercilessly been crush by the jaws of the Scrap Dragon. The sword, which was already turn into its original form lay on the ground beside Yami. Yami only manage to watch his cousin as he pry open the dragon's jaw to prevent more broken bones. He just comes out from the hospital, yesterday! Blood splatter on Yami's face and cloth as Yugi continue 'playing' with the dragon until Yugi stop struggling and fall limp between the dragon's jaws. Yami stare in fear until someone shout in an odd language "+_Blaze haze!_+". A burst of hazy flame surround the Scrap Dragon making the dragon drop the unconscious Yugi. Yami snap out of his surprise and try to catch the falling wounded boy but instead falling in Yami's arm, Yugi fall in Amara's arm who jump from somewhere. She land on her feet in front of Yami and lays Yugi on the ground. She turns to the large dragon and held out a Scrap Dragon card out but the picture of the dragon was gone. She aims it to the direction of the dragon. She said in another language that Yami didn't understand "+_Return_+". There was a flash of bright light appear from the card but nothing happen to the dragon.

Yukio appear next to his wife and grab the card and said to his wife in the same language tone that Amara had said "+_What's going on?!_+". The wife shrug in confusion but still her face was written to say 'I'm afraid'. A groan was heard from Yugi who is currently trying to stand. Yami warn the boy "Yugi!". He shoves his palm near the other teen face as a gesture for him to 'shut the fuck up'. Yugi use his hand to stop some of the bleeding as he walks toward the dragon. He took the card from his father's hand and ignores Yami and his parent calls as he walks toward the dragon. The dragon roar before swiping it claws at Yugi. Yugi widen his eye and stand, ignoring the aching pain on his body. Yugi shout to the dragon "+_ENOUGH!_+". The dragon's claws nearly hit Yugi. The dragon stops what it's doing as stare at Yugi in the eyes. Yugi held his hands, one was holding the card. The dragon lower its body and nuzzle Yugi's other hand. Yugi show the card to the dragon. The dragon suddenly disappears and the once blank card was no longer blank but instead a picture of the Scrap Dragon appears on it. Yukio catch the teen before his fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yugi open his eye and saw white. Yugi sigh thinking he was at the Relic's infirmary. Yugi sit up from the… ground? Yugi look around to see that he was in his 'Soul Room'. Yugi rub his body and arm trying to see any injury on it. Was it a dream? Did he save his cousin Yami? Did the Scrap Dragon escape from his card or whatever it called. Yugi stand up from the checkered pattern ground and look around. Ishizu voice came into Yugi's head "_**I'm sorry for dragging you back here**_". Yugi look around to search the Egyptian woman. Yugi gasp when he saw the woman on top of the giant crystal in front of him. Yugi climb up the crystal "Hey, that's dangerous! You know". The woman glance down at Yugi and again, her words came into Yugi's head without the woman lip moving "_**So does your action**_".

Yugi manage to reach at the top of the spiky crystal with a few scratch. Yugi hold on to the crystal for support "I thought I already see my past" he said to the woman with a tilted head. Ishizu smile and pat Yugi's head "_**That's right but there still more. Do you remember the time I told you have been reincarnated more than once**_". Yugi nod and put his index and thumb fingers on his chin like he was thinking "Yeah but I guess I go by different name, huh?". The woman smile and put her palm in front of Yugi's forehead "_**You know what to do now, right?**_". Yugi nod "May I ask, who I'll be meeting and what I'll be called in that era". The woman hand started to glow "_**The Supreme King, Haou and you're his loyal Black Knight or maybe I should say 'lover' in Haou's eyes**_". Yugi eyes widen "Wait wha-" before he can finish his words, the bright light interrupted him.

* * *

**[11****th**** June 2042]**

Yugi open his eyes and sit up from a soft bed. He looks around to see any familiar object. Relics headquarter infirmary. He knew that by looking at the color of the ceiling in the infirmary above his head. Yugi buried his face into his hand but was backfire when he saw the small black egg-shaped crystal like cage in his hand. Ishizu gave it to him after seeing his memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi was sitting on the ground with his face was buried into his knee. He was crying and sobbing after what he saw in his past. Ishizu give him a pity look and kneeled to the boy level to embrace him "__**I'm sorry but will this help**__" she held out an odd object in her palm. Yugi lift his face from his knee and stare at the object. She said with her eyelid half close "__**This is a Soul Cage. You will able to cage anything that you can think of in it but its cost one soul that mean sacrifice. It will able to save the people you love but it also mean that you have to let go of them too**__". Yugi reach out his hand slowly and gently held the Soul Cage in his palm. Ishizu made a sad smile "__**You'll able to save them from the shadows but in the same time they will lose you too. I'm sorry**__". Yugi close his palm making the Soul Cage become invisible. He stands and said one thing that made Ishizu surprised "I don't care. I'll sacrifice myself even if I have to make the others forget about me"._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Yugi POV**

I held the Soul Cage near my chest and sigh. I have to make them **hate** and **forget** about me. My parent wouldn't be easy since they're so close to me but hopefully with the help Mutou Corp., they wouldn't notice of my action. I jump of the bed and limp to my personal room. I arrive at my room and saw my clothes and personal items were already there. I sigh in relief knowing the items would be salvage. I wear my usual garments and take my millennium items. I saw a SUNA on a table with note from my parent that said it belong to me since my old one broke. I check the date on the SUNA which shown to be 10 in the morning and the date is 11th June which mean today is Jaden's birthday.

I was about to put my neck collar on until someone said from behind me "Nande". I turn to see a crying Cray and a anger face Mirai. I didn't understand what they meant. Cray shout at me "Why did you do it?!". I growl and snap at her; she is challenging my temper "Did what?!". Mirai walk up to me and lift by the collar of my jacket "Hurting others!". I haven't even made any progress, yet. Cray look at me with a teary face "We saw you outside the infirmary and HQ hurting others. You hurt everyone feeling in the HQ and even your friend outside the HQ and now, they hated you. Your parent hasn't known about this, yet". Mirai slowly drop me on the ground and stare at me. I was confused by these words and I glance at them "But I just woke up today and I haven't even step outside ye- OWW". Yugi drop on his knee holding his rib. They blink and help me up. I groan in pain "Okay, maybe I still need some rest". They sat me down on the queen sized bed and Cray sit beside me. She ask with a confuse face "What do you mean?". I groan again "I never even step outside the infirmary. Not to mention that I just woke up from a short coma". Mirai's eye widen "You're saying you never left the headquarter?" I guess they never told anyone about those parts. I nod and yelp when Mirai lift my shirt to see the bandange around my body. He look up at me and then Cray "I think there someone's doing this but still who". I knew who it was but I rather let's that business become my own problem. It was probably the Shadow's minion doing. I stand and turn to the others "I'll try to fix this don't worry about it". That was lie.

**End POV**

* * *

The first thing that Yugi receive when he left his room to exit the HQ was a glaring and silence from the younger requite of the Relic. Yugi ignore them not wanting to attract attention from them. He exits the HQ and froze the time before he started to run to the Signer's garage. Yugi felt some odd auras in the surrounding. Yugi decide to ignore it thinking it was just the weather that made him like this.

When Yugi arrive at the garage, Yugi peek at the window to see his supposedly still friends. With the time still frozen, they were currently eating and laughing. Yugi unfroze the time and was greet by a barking sound of music and laughter which made Yugi flinch. He hesitantly knocks on the garage door and gasp silently when he was greeted by Crow. His left cheek has a long gash and seems to be still new. He glares at the teen in front of him "You want your bike? It's over there". He point at Yugi's Black Blade across the road. Music was able to be heard from the inside "Jaden Birthday" Crow said to Yugi. Before he can slam the door, Yugi put his foot at door making him yelp in pain. Crow again open the door and spat at Yugi "What?!". Yugi pull out two cards from his pocket and give it to Crow "Jaden". Crow just nod and stare as Yugi limp to his bike and drove away. When Yugi's gone, Crow throw away the cards not caring it was a Winged Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings.

* * *

Somewhere, Yugi continue to ride his bike not caring where he went. He made a sudden stop when a large shadow flew above him. Yugi look up to see a large black dragon flying past him which made the teen gasp. Scrap Dragon is **large** but this dragon is **huge**. Yugi follow the flying to the Junkyard. Yugi felt something bad about to happen which is true. Poor Yugi, he is alone. Now, he is trying to meet his destiny.

Meanwhile at the Mutou Corps, Amara was working and her husband was carrying a stack of paperwork to her desk. He said while fanning one of the papers from the stack "Hey another work for you". Amara nod as a gesture of thanks. Yukio turn on the flat screen TV on the walls only to get a shocking view. "_We're here to interrupt the program to warn the citizen of 'Down town' to leave immediately. Dark clouds surround the area and odd creatures were coming out from it. By the look of it, it's seem to be preparing for- _". Amara turn off the TV before exiting her office with her husband. As she run, she glance at her husband "Yugi's friend live in that area. We have to save them!". Yukio nod knowing what she planning when she pulls out her SUNA.

Meanwhile at the Signer's garage, Luna and Leo were shivering in fear while Aki comfort the twin. The other males staredark reddish cloud through the window. Crow gulp "N-n-no way! I thought that thing won't come back". Yusei turn to Crow "What do you mean?". Instead of Crow answering the question, it was Yami who answered it "The shadows". Yusei may be confused but when Yami is serious that mean its trouble. Crow pull out two cards from his back pocket and gave it to Jaden "This were actually from Yugi. At first, I throw them away but I decide to give it to you. It not like he possessed it or anything". Jaden took the card and nod. They look up in the sky as it continues to flash lightning and 'growl'. SCREE! . They turn to see the source of the voice. They flinch when the Mutou's barge in the garage. Amara point to the exit "Leave. This place is dangerous and what the heck happen to you?" she point at Crow's face. Crow mutter but Yukio was able to hear it "Yugi? He's in a coma. Ugh! .Whatever, just go and get your bike and leave now!".

* * *

As the 'innocents' escape the area, the Relic arrive with necessary weapon for their battle. Crow went near Amara "What do you mean by Yugi in a coma? He just came this morning!". Amara turn to Crow "Last time I check, he is in the infirmary, yesterday. Still in a coma. If you do saw him this morning that mean he's awake and whoever gave you that gash is not Yugi and probably a shadow's minion". Crow's eyes widen "You're try-". **BOOM** . They turn to see the red cloud slowly turn into a-

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Yugi stare as the cloud go darker and explode. Yugi know that it's coming but still Yugi won't make it to the area even though he rode his bike and froze the time since Syaja'ah has reached his limit when Yugi fought the dragon he followed. He gasps as the cloud slowly turn into a monster. The monster look like a clown and floating flaming balls was around him. Yugi cry as he watches the scene; the Pierrot **(*2)** let out a high pitch laugh which made everything shatter and people's ear bleed and it throw it flaming balls to a nearby buildings. Something nuzzles Yugi's back to comfort him as Yugi continue to cry. Yugi turn to the black dragon that Yugi manage to tame. He hug the dragon by its snout accepting it comfort. Yugi glance at the Pierrot destroying the city "I can't do anything to stop it but maybe I can" Yugi pull out the Soul Cage. Yugi made a sad smile "All I need to tell this thing to take it". The dragon's red eyes widen and swipe it claws near Yugi but luckily Yugi dodge it. Yugi drop the Soul Cage in the process and stare at the dragon's eyes as it was saying 'NO!'. Yugi pick up the object on the ground and put it in his pocket before looking up at the dragon "So 'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction', now what?". Yugi face away from the dragon when it does not answer. He yelps when something bit his scarf and flings the teen. Yugi land on Gandora's head with a squeaks. The dragon flap it wings and before lifting off, the dragon grab Yugi's bike from the ground. Yugi hold on Gandora's head as the he flew in high speed.

* * *

**Yukio POV**

As the 'soldier' continue to shoot at the monster which is not doing so well. I cast any of my strong spell on the shadows monster. "+_Blaze Haze_ +" A flame come out from my mouth and surround the monster like blast of haze which become no effect. Amara was about to lose hope by the look of her face and so does the others. I shout out to them "Don't give up!". "Throw it!" a familiar voice said. I turn to see Gandora flying toward us. The dragon aim an object and throw it's at the Pierrot which it explode and it to fall on the ground. The object was actually Yugi's bike when a broken piece of it falls in front of Yusei. Did my son just- . I look up at the dragon as it slowly land on the ground. I gasp when I see my son standing on top of his head. I thought he didn't own that dragon. Yugi jump down from the dragon's head and land on the ground. Yugi pull out his puzzle which it transforms to a cutlass sword. Before I can react, Yugi sprint to the monster without any word and the dragon flew into the air blasting fire from his mouth at the monster.

**End POV**

The others manage to watch as Yugi struggle to fight the monster. Yugi was covered in blood which Yugi took no notice of it. As Yugi continue using Syaja'ah to protect him from falling building and flaming balls. Yugi didn't realize an incoming ball until he was been hit. Yugi was fling in the air and land in front of his relative in pain. Yugi sit up ignoring the aching pain in his body. Jaden went near the bloody teen and put his hand on his shoulder "Stop! Please if you continue this you'll di-". Yugi growl "Shut it!". He slam his fist on the ground causing it to leave a hole and started to cry "What now?".

* * *

Yugi's eyes snap open when Syaja'ah spoke up "**Maybe there is**". Yugi face his right arm where he usually wore the shield "What is it?". Yugi stand up not caring about the injuries on his leg. The shield was silent for a while until glow which made Yugi blind for a while. When the light dim, gasp was heard. Yugi's right arm which use to be where the shield was disappear but instead a large black with blue highlight and Egyptian symbol cannon was on Yugi's arm. Yugi stare at the cannon "Syaja'ah?". The cannon spoke back "**Yes, it's me. I guess, I should do this earlier**". Yugi shook his head "No, now is good". Yugi call Gandora and hop on its head since his leg is unable to move that much any more. The dragon flew around the monster breathing out his fire at it. Yugi jump off the dragon head while aiming his cannon at the Pierrot. Gandora stop in mid-air and toss the teen in the air before flying away. Yugi made a back flip before pulling the cannon's trigger. The blast hit the Pierrot making a one shot hit and the sky eventually turn to normal, again. Yugi smile at the scenery not caring that he is falling.

_-You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it.- Margaret __Thatches_

* * *

**1 – In case you forgotten about it. Her name mean bitter.**

**2 - Just a name I made and it seriously look like a pierrot**

* * *

TBC…


	11. As days goes by and fall into Despairs

**This may fill with flash backs. I do not own anything that I wrote in this chapter. The millennium items holder is different. Tea is a good girl and she not bashing anyone.**

**Weapon and Holders:**

**Curse Millennium Puzzle: Cutlass Sword – Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Curse Millennium Shield: Stop time/Chainsaw/Transform into any gun or cannon that was been copy by the original one and was been upgraded after turning into the copied gun/cannon – Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Millennium Lotus: Bow – Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Soul Key: ? - Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Soul Necklace: Reaver Fingers Claws – Amara Mutou**

**Curse Brass Knuckle Blade: (Skull pattern) Claw Gauntlet – Yukio Mutou**

**Millennium Puzzle: Khanda Sword (Read chapter 9) – Atemu 'Yami' Sennen**

**Millennium Scale: Twin Chain Spiked Maces – Malik Ishtar**

**{Soon to be more}**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Warning in this chapter: Song which made Yugi dance like a girl, cutting, cursing and OC's death**

_**Talking**_**:**

"Daijobou" - Human talking in Japanese

"_**Welcome**_" - Mind link (Language will be mention)

"**Whatever**" – Millennium items talking in Japanese

'_Master_-_sama_' – Duel Spirit talking

"+_What?!_+" – Iunixe language speaking

"=**Oh **_my_=" – Different language and will be mention (**Bold** is the millennium items talking while the _Italic_ is Human)

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 11: As the days goes by and fall into Despair

* * *

**[20****th**** August 2042]**

Yugi walk around the sandy field with his barefoot. He feels the hot sand beneath his foots as he continue to take more steps on it. Today is hot Tuesday in Egypt and why is Yugi in Egypt if you're asking. When Yugi fall into fall into unconsciousness, he pleads his Duel Spirit to take him away from Domino. The Spirits send him to Egypt and that is also the first time he met the woman he kept seeing in his Soul Room, Ishizu.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi look up at the night sky above him. Yugi run out of energy and dismiss every Spirits he summoned. Yugi didn't know where he is but with the sand surrounding the small town; Yugi knew that he was in Egypt. Yugi pant as he limp through the sleeping town. __**THUD **__. Yugi use the last of his energy to move. Yugi's bloody body lay in front of a small house front yard. Yugi suddenly heard a creaking door sound and a shout from a male in Arabic which Yugi understand perfectly "=Sister!=". A familiar woman come out the house with the male teen to inspects the injured Iunixe. Yugi stare at the tanned woman and said her name in Arabic "=Ishizu?=". The woman smile and nod "=Glad that you come and visit but still how do you even get here?=". Yugi smile with a teary face before falling back into unconsciousness._

_**End of Flashback**_

A cough interrupted Yugi's train of thought. Yugi turn to see the reincarnate of Marik the Psychometric Killer in Ancient Egypt, Malik Ishtar. He is not crazy or anything but just as normal as every human teen except the part he is a Tomb keeper and the Millennium Scale holder which was able to turn into a twin chain spiked maces. Malik went near the bare foot teen with a pair of sandal in his hand "My sister is looking for both of us". Yugi thank the 16 years old Egyptian teen before wearing the sandals. Oh yes, Malik is also related to the tanned woman named Ishizu and they both can speak Japanese but Yugi already knew Ishizu would manage since he had spoken with the woman in Japanese. He was the youngest sibling of the Ishtar's family and currently living with his sister and his adopted brother, Odion. His parent died when he was young and they were also a Tomb keeper.

* * *

Yugi feels the wind on his face as he and Malik walk through the small town. Yugi haven't realized the male Ishtar was gazing at him. Yugi was in Malik's small cloth which he was unable to wear. He wore a white sleeveless linen button down shirt, a grey baggy short that reach Yugi's knee, Yugi's hair was also tied into a ponytail if that even possible and lastly, his signature scarf-like-cape. Yugi have stayed with the Ishtar for almost two months and was had a comfortable life there. Instead of going alone, Yugi and Malik would defeat darkling around the town together. The two become close and Malik become his 3rd Soul Partner or maybe it was only Soul Partner.

_**Flashback**_

_The two Millennium items holder were walking through a path of sand; looking around for an odd looking creature. Yugi yawn which Malik take notice "Maybe it's enough for today". Yugi nod drowsily and without any warning he hold Malik's hand. Malik flinch but gladly hold the other teen's hand back as they walk home._

_When the two arrive at the Ishtar's house, they both went to Malik's room which they both have to share. Yugi sat on the bed and stared at the blond which made him nervous and confused in the same time. He spoke "Something wrong?". Yugi shook his head "I was thinking about my partners at my home". Malik nod in understood since he knew about the Soul Partners "What about them?". Yugi lay his head on the pillow "They're not my partners anymore". Malik just nod since he knew about Yugi's stories. Malik rub his knuckle which Yugi took notice. Yugi sit up and hold Malik's knuckle. While Yugi inspect the bruised knuckle, Malik cough and blush which catch Yugi's attention. Yugi look up to stare at the teen in the eyes. Malik scratch his head with his other hand "Can I be your Soul Partner if you want to". Yugi face was black but after a while he smile. He rubs his forehead against Malik's and a bright flash appear on Malik's hand that Yugi was holding. Malik stare at his right hand's dorsal side which has a symbol of a blue star with a demon cat in the middle. Malik turn to the Iunixe and smile before giving him a tackle hug._

_**End of Flashback**_

The two arrive home and was greeted by the older Ishtar with a serious look. They sat down on the sofa across them; Malik gave a nervous smile at Yugi which made Yugi suspect that something is going on. After a while, Ishizu spoke up "We have to leave to Japan tomorrow because the tombs are going to be move to a museum that I would be working". Yugi was silent for a while but shrug "So?". Malik tilt his head "We thought that you don't want to leave this place?". Yugi face was still blank "Who told you that?". And that question; Malik can't answer. Yugi rub his temple "I kind of miss my parent and friends there". Odion nod "Well then you better pack up. We're leaving tomorrow". Yugi shook his head "No, I'm leaving **today**". They nod in understood knowing Yugi has the habit of not using mechanical transport or in other word, riding his dragon. Yugi went out to say his goodbye to the Ishtar and Hawkins. And yes the Hawkins is here since they wanted to see the Iunixe temple. Yugi did went to the temple with them and saw many tablet of Iunixe but each tablet represent in different era. But, there is one tablet that confused Yugi.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi continue to walk through the hall of the Iunixe temple. Yugi glance at a few tablets on the wall. It was a part of his memory and pretty much most of the tablet represent of his reincarnations. Yugi made a sudden stop at the dead end and stare at an unfamiliar carving on the stone. The engraving show an Iunixe that still look like Yugi holding the Soul Key that Yugi had in his era and the Millenniums item surrounding him. The Iunixe wear a black armor and has a pair of wings. Iunixe doesn't even have wings and even if they do… well they don't. It's just impossible for an Iunixe to have one with or without magic. The tablet in front of the teen was crack and only shows the Iunixe and the Millennium items._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yugi shrug it off; not wanting to cause his heads another migraine, again. Yugi walk away from the town to the sandy field. He pulls out his deck and shuffle through the card wanting to search the card he wanted. The still in his pony tailed teen was in grey t-shirt, white and black vest with hoods, white linen pants and his usual pair of sneakers. He pulls out his dragon, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. He kiss the card "Gandora, if you don't mind" and he throw it on the ground. Yugi was blind with light and smoke for a while and was greeted by the black dragon. The dragon stand on it two legs and stare down at Yugi. Yugi wave at the large dragon "We're going home". Gandora nod in understood and lays his claws in front of Yugi as a gesture to 'come on'. Yugi climb on it sharp claws and the dragon settle its master on it shoulder before lifting off into the sky to Domino.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino, Crow was in the Signer's new home; watching television. Ever since the attack of the shadows, the Relic's founders, Amara and Yukio insisted to give them a better place to live and work. Even though, Yugi wasn't there. Most of them believe he was dead since he disappears for all of sudden after he defeated the shadows. His parent didn't believe his disappearance is his death and believe he was still breathing somewhere out there. Crow sigh and throw the TV remote on the table after an hour of switching channels. "_The Relic has again defeat another shadow in the city and-_" . Crow glance at the TV showing a yesterday scene of him fighting another shadow minion with his whip and gun. Crow was surprisingly a Konsis like Mirai but he was a crow not a wolf. Crow took off his seal and a pair of wings appears on his back. He stretches his wings before resealing it. He sigh and stand up from the sofa and went to the garage where Yusei is currently fixing hid D-Wheel since the last Duel didn't go so well but Yusei still win, of course. Crow wave at Yusei who wave back and went to 'Black Blade #2'. Why it was been called that? Because it not Yugi old bike that was been smash into pieces by the shadow; it was a gift from his parent. It actually Yugi's former bike but was attached with a weapon of guns and blade. The Mutou wanted the Signer to take care of it until Yugi return **if** he ever does. Crow put his hand on the bike's front wheel "If you're here right now, Yugi. You probably faint seeing this". He then, went to his bike for a ride outside.

Crow blindly ride his D-Wheel in a surprisingly empty road. Crow made a sudden stop and look around. Crow sigh before taking off his glove to stare at his hand which used to have Yugi's partner mark but it disappear when Yugi went missing. Crow's SUNA suddenly rang out Amara's ringtone which he answers. Like anyone wanted to ignore the frightening woman's calls "Mosh-". He was interrupted by the woman voice "CROW! Get over here, **right now at my Corp!**". She hung up which made Crow confuse by her sudden outburst. She would only do that if there was troubles and right now it still calm and there's no high pitch screaming. Crow shrug and ride his bike to the Mutou Corp.

* * *

**[22 August 2042]**

Yugi flip through the channels on the TV in his apartment. He was lucky that the elderly woman haven't sold and kept his apartment. She was kind enough to give him the apartment back without any payment. He stops at the news channel "_Last night, a familiar dragon that save Downtown reappears in Neo Domino and disappears for all of sudden-_". Yugi grin like a maniac. Yugi turn off the TV before leaving the lounge room to his bedroom. Yugi walk to his desk and turn on the computer. Yugi let himself get comfortable on the chair as he wait for it to reboot. His desk was full of explosives, chemicals, wires and his SUNA. Before starting to work on his project, Yugi wear his spectacles since his eyes is sensitive to light which he realize about it yesterday when he was flying with Gandora.

After an hour or so, Yugi smile at the finish project. The project standing on the desk was a home made bomb. Yugi held the explosive items in his hand and put it in his messenger bag. Yugi hid the bombs under his stack of cloths and personal items. Yugi put on the same garment that he wore when he leave Egypt. Yugi walk out the apartment and pull out the bomb he made. Yugi place the bombs at the apartment since the landlord decide to give it to him since nobody want to live there any more even Yugi. Yugi walk away from the apartment and pull out his SUNA from his pocket. Without looking back at the apartment, Yugi press a button on his SUNA which activate the bombs and explode. The explosion wasn't really loud but still it made a large explosion by the look of the damage of what the supposed to be apartment becomes a ruin. Yugi walk away from the scene not caring that he had lost his home.

Yugi walk around Downtown which most of it have changed. The buildings that were used to be there were no longer gone. The Relic's HQ in no longer where it used to be too. Yugi's eyes widen to see the Signer's place was also gone too. Yugi wonder if they were still alive and how the others were too. It had been a while since Yugi 'ran away' from Neo Domino. Yugi then, walk to Newcity and wonder if the city of above his head also change too. Yugi arrive at the Newcity with a confuse face. Yugi has his hood on his head not wanting anyone to stare at an odd hair shape teen in a crowd. Yugi currently watching at the giant screen which shown to be 1PM in the afternoon. The screen was showing his mother and father agreeing with the mayor or something to protect the city. Yugi huff and continue to walk down the street until he bump into a familiar teen. Yugi look up at the teen and blush in embarrassment "Malik!". This also surprise the tanned teen and he smile nervously "Hi". Malik explain to Yugi that he and his sibling move here to protect the tombs in the museum or in other words working in the museum. The two ends up spending time together around the city until Malik's sister, Ishizu call him to get back to work. Malik wave goodbye to the Iunixe "You should come and visit the museum, sometimes". Yugi just wave back at the teen but didn't reply his suggestion. Yugi went to a nearby grocery store and bought a Popsicle and exit the store. He pops the frozen cherry flavoured Popsicle in his mouth before turning to the direction to the Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Meanwhile in the CEO's office of Kaiba Corp, Seto was working with his computer as usual but this time he has been **very** busy since the Duel Academy has been finish rebuilding. Seto look away from the computer and massage his temple. A pair of hand massages Seto's shoulder which he lean into it until he realize "Hey! Didn't I said n-". He gasps when he see the missing Mutou's family member in his office wearing a spectacles and had a pink Popsicle in his mouth and his face can only describe 'What? I'm bored'. Seto blush at the appearance of the teen in front of him. He blinks and pulls out his SUNA "I'm calling **them**". Yugi just shrug while looking around the office. Half an hour later, the others (Yugi's parent and the rest of the Yami's gang) arrive and greeted the return Mutou's family member. Amara kiss the boy repeatedly while her husband gave Yugi a crushing hug and everyone know it was painful since Yugi cringe in the hug. Yugi had an innocent face but it not a mask. When his parent turns, Yugi didn't give any 'warmth' toward the others. The others apologize of their harshness in the past but Yugi didn't accept it, he just gave them a blank face. Awkward silences fill the office until Yugi said "I think, I would like to visit the new museum if you didn't mind". Before exiting the office, Yugi turn to the others "You can come along if you want" .The kid just return and now he is going sight-seeing. He is absolutely **different**!

The others look around the museum in awe while Yugi was looking around for an Egyptian blond. Joey pointed to a mummy in a glass case "Whoa Yug, check this out". Yugi without turning to look what it was "The mummy of the nameless Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. They found the corpse but never know from which era he was or his name". They're mouth gape open. Yugi said in a monotone voice while glancing at them "Visit here when I got bored of dolls". Yugi continue to walk through the hall of artefact's; not showing any interest to the items since he had seen it and even memorize what it was. "Yugi!" a familiar voice shout out. Yugi turn and made a small smile at the waving tanned blond. The tanned teen went near the Iunixe and spoke to him in Arabic "=_I thought you wouldn't be here_=". Yugi remove his spectacle and put it away in his messenger bag. A cough was heard "=_Yugi, would you like to introduce your friend?_=". The two turn to the CEO of the Mutou Corp, Amara whose smiling over happily which made Malik's spine shiver. He said nervously in Japanese "I-I-I'll get my siblings. I-I'm sure they would like to meet your f-f-friend". After he said that, he run to search his sibling in panic speed like he saw a shadow that would destroy the world with just a single glance. Yugi face his parent who put up an innocent face and thus Yugi frown at the scene.

* * *

After introducing the Ishtar to the others, the adults (Amara, Yukio, Ishizu, and Odion) went to the Café for a little chat and for the teens (Yugi, Yami, Seto, Tea, Honda, Jounouchi, Malik,), they went to hang out at the Neon Arcade. Tea pulls Yugi to a DDR machine. She said with her annoyingly high pitch voices "You should try and play this, Yugi". Yugi face filled with horror "You kidding me". Yugi is not a gamer and he **never** ever been in an arcade. Yugi is also not a **dancer **which also mean he hate dancing as much as he hate the shadows that he always repeatedly kills. Tea continues to tell Yugi the instruction to play the machine which Yugi ignore most of it. The DDR was different than the usual DDR machine that supposed to step on the arrow which appears on the screen. The machine Yugi was stepping on was actually a camera movement game which means whatever the AI on the screen is doing; Yugi have to follow it too. Tea said to Yugi as she picks a song "Maybe you should try this one. Most people can't get the rhythm of this song and steps but I manage. That is why I'm going be a professional dancer when I grow up, one day". An AI of shrine maiden sitting under a Sakura tree appears and smiles at Yugi which made Yugi uncomfortable with the AI. The hologram screen started to count down numbers before showing the 'Start!' and a song that was called 'Rin to shite saku hana no gotoku' played in the background. The others said 'good luck' to him in the background before stepping away.

The instruments music in the background started to play loudly and the AI started to dance in a slow pace which Yugi able to follow without any trouble. The shrine maiden started to twirl and hop which made Yugi more unconvinced about the machine's goal. The maiden took a couple of steps of her sides, forward and backward with her arm swaying around her head as the song continues. Yugi hesitate to do the dance but continue to dance and ignoring the stare he received.

_[haru fukaku yume no rinkaku wo_

_bokashi te ikisugi te maimodoru_

_hanabira ha shigusa wo oikake_

_usu akari no shita de hisoyaka]_

_[tsumasaki de ayasu tsuki no usagi wa odori_

_hoshi no aida wo tobi mawaru kuchibue fuki]_

_[shibuki agaru_

_watashi kakeru_

_oikakeru hoshi wa_

_mawaru mawaru chiisana tsubomi]_

The AI started to kneel and bow. Then, it looks up while smiling and jump on to her feet which Yugi follow without any struggle. The other gamers stop playing to watch the teen dances. Yugi's friend started to cheer mostly Malik in the crowds. Tea was surprise to see Yugi was still not struggling with the rhythms.

_[saite saite tsuki ni onegai_

_odayaka na kage ni usugeshou_

_shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta_

_tsubomi wa yukue shire zu no mama_]

The AI then stands on her feet and started to hop side to sides and twirl a couple of time. She jump and shout out "Yah!". The maiden stop jumping and started to twirl while swaying her arms as she follows the music. Yugi follow the AI steps with a few struggles but still he manages to follow. The background of the maiden slowly turns from daylight into night. The Sakura tree glows in the scene and the AI slowly dance as the song continues.

_[mioroshi te chiisaku natta kumo no aida ni_

_me wo dashi ta senkou hanabi_

_tsubura na yume]_

_[shibuki agaru_

_hibana kakeru_

_toikake ta hoshi wa_

_kawaru ga waru gao wo kae ta]_

The AI stop dancing and held out her hands together which Yugi follow in a confuse face. Then, a hologram Sakura petal surrounds Yugi which made him flinch for a while. The AI continues dancing which Yugi follow without hesitation after snapping out from his surprised.

_[saite saite kururi to mawaru_

_maihime no gotoku tamayura ni_

_omoiomoi ni ugoku kage to_

_senaka wo awase te (aa) hashiru!]_

_[ko wo egaki kage wa nobiru_

_kagerou no saki ni_

_saita atta! maa ui hana ga]_

The AI hop around in circle and step to sides, forward and backward in a fast pace. Tea warn the teen "This is the hard part!". The crowd cheers for Yugi as he continues to dance.

_[saita saita hoshi no kakera ga_

_tsuki no uragawa de naite ita_

_kidukanu uchi ni kakure te ita usagi mo_

_mata ko egaku]_

_[saite saite tsuki ni onegai_

_odayaka na kage ni usugeshou_

_shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta_

_tsubomi wa yukue shirezu]_

_[saite saita kaze ni yurarete_

_odayaka na saka ha usugeshou_

_geta narashi te kuchibue awase_

_rin to shite hannari no kokoro]_

Yugi and the AI stop dancing as the song end. Yugi inhale and exhale before realizing that he attract a crowd. Yugi squeak when the crowd cheers "Way to go!" "That was awesome!". Yugi look back at the screen on the machine which it said 'Perfect!' and 'New High Score'. Then, a high score screen appear with the #1 that was blank while Tea name was under it. Yugi walk to the machine and wrote his name in the blank and then went to his friends. They congrats to Yugi before continuing to play with other games in the Arcade.

* * *

At 2:30PM, the gang decide to go home except for Yugi since he destroy his own apartment and he doesn't even knew where the Relic's HQ new location and the Mutou's real home. Yugi sigh and walk around the city until he didn't realize he has reach to the Kaiba's mansion. The home of the Kaibas still looks the same and never seems to be damage by the look of the surrounding. Well it would be safe since it's further away from the city. A familiar voice shouts his name "Yugi!". Yugi turn to the young Kaiba "Mokuba?!". The boy gave the Iunixe a tackle hug which made Yugi fall on the ground. Yugi smile at the laughing 10-years old and pat his head. Seto then come out the house "Yugi? What are you doing here?". Mokuba got off of Yugi and help the teen stand. Yugi dust off his cloth "Nothing, just walking around the city". Seto stare at the teen with a face that describes 'Liar'. Yugi sigh while putting his hand up in the air as in a 'I gave' gesture "Alright, I don't know where to go now. I lost my apartment and I don't know where my parent's real home. Happy?!". Uncomfortable silent company them until Mokuba spoke up "You can stay with us!". Yugi smile at the younger child and kneel to the boy height "I would but I don't want to be a bother to you guys". Yugi stand and turn to the opposite direction of the mansion. Without turning back, he wave to the two siblings goodbye and not caring if they wave back or call out to him.

Yugi slowly walk toward his parent's Corp and ignore people whose seem to worry about himself. It was near midnight and Yugi spend the whole evening walking blindly around the city without any suitable reason. He would try to find a place to rest and God knows why he chose the tallest skyscrapers as his shelter, the Mutou Corp. It was the tallest building which is also a perfect place for a lookout for Yugi. Yugi look up at the building and gasp at the scenery. It was currently surrounded with dark clouds and nobody haven't realize of it arrival. There were no people near or in the building which pretty much nobody **would** notice it too. Yugi quickly climb the skyscrapers without hesitation. When Yugi arrive at the top of the building, he saw no creatures walking around but instead he found the gravity shifter girl, Makoto. He went to the girl and surprise to see her in a revealing outfit. Her hand reveal that she was cutting herself by the look of the scars and her face was wet and red due to crying. "Yugi?" she face the Iunixe with a teary face. Her hand was holding a blade which Yugi slap it away from her hand. She yelp in pain but Yugi ignore it and grab her wrist "What wrong with you?!". The girl didn't answer but said one thing "I'm sorry".

**BOOM**

Yugi was fling further away from his position and gasp at the scene. The dark cloud above his head swallows Makoto and explodes which force Yugi to cover himself. Yugi open his eye to see Makoto but as a shadow. She still has her face and her top part but her bottom part was a spider legs that was made by blade. Her eyes were empty and were black. Yugi gasp "Makoto?". The girl turn and hiss at Yugi "Just die!". She roars loudly and sticks out her long slimy tongue. Yugi gulp and pull out Aswad and transform it into a sword. When the spider-bodied-girl realize about Yugi, she quickly charge at Yugi.

* * *

_All I wanted…_

_Is too see her smiling_

_That is all I asked for_

**Yugi POV**

It was morning in 6 or 7 in the morning and I was currently staring at the soulless body in my arm, Makoto. After I defeated the suddenly appear shadows, it reveal that Makoto **is** the shadows. It also left a Soul Cage that has Makoto's soul trap in it and I knew this by the form of the soul that almost looks like Makoto. I lay the body down and took one last glance before jumping off the building. I land on my feet and run to the direction of the Domino Museum. I could feel tears threatening to falls on my face but I ignore it and continue to my destination.

I kept on running until I saw the museum and the Ishtar who were walking in to the museum. I inhale and shout "Malik!". The tanned teen turn to my direction and smile "Hey Yugi!". I walk toward him and grab him by the shirt and drag him into the museum to the café and his sibling follow us from behind. "Yugi?!" I didn't let go of him and continue to drag him to an empty seats in the café. I sat the Ishtar on the empty chairs and told them my situation. After telling them about my surprise encounter, I show them the Soul Cage that holds Makoto's soul. I suddenly see a scene of Touya slapping the girl in the face. I felt angry and something inside of me slowly snaps. I could feel myself falling until I crash on the floor.

**End of POV**

**THUD!**

"**_Don't worry. I'll handle this_**" Yugi said with a deep voice that sounds like an adult male. He slowly stands up from the ground and turn to the Ishtar. They gasp to see the boy's change of appearance. Yugi has hair was still in the same shape but his hair was black with blue tip that could mistake as a fire and each of his eyes was different coloured; Yugi's right eye is azure while his left's is amethyst. The 'Yugi' in front of them said without moving his lip like he was talking with his mind "**What you said about the Soul Cage is incorrect, Ishizu**". He held out the Soul Cage in his palm and place it on the table carefully like it was a fragile object which it is. Malik turn to Yugi "What are we supposed to do with it, now?". Yugi didn't answer but instead he again put the Soul Cage in his right palm and raises his palm in the sky "**_I'm sorry but we have been good friend. For now I have to say goodbye and free your soul. Either you fly to paradise or fall into the depth. It only depends on your previous life_**". Yugi close his palm and the Soul Cage slowly started to crack. Malik grab Yugi wrist in an attempt to stop the boy "Maybe that a bad idea!". Yugi ignore the tanned teen and continue until it shatters into nothing but a shard dust. Makoto in 'spirit' form suddenly appear and smile at Yugi before she floats into the sky. Yugi stare at the girl until she disappears into the clouds. Yugi close his eye and open them again to reveal his real eyes colour and drop on the floor. He look up at the sky and stare at the floating soul until it's disappear.

_-You were born a child of light's wonderful secret— you return to the beauty you have always been- Aberjhani, Visions of a Skylark Dressed in Black_

* * *

**In the next chapter, Yugi would lose something precious to him again but for the last time and he would learn new ability, too. Mirai and Cray would enter in the chapter and they would continue to stay with Yugi until the end of his life.**

* * *

TBC…


	12. Changing the World

**Weapon and Holders:**

**Curse Millennium Shield: Stop time/Chainsaw/Transform into any gun or cannon that was been copy and was been upgraded after turning into the copied gun/cannon – Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Soul Necklace: Reaver Fingers Claws – Amara Mutou**

**Curse Brass Knuckle Blade: (Skull pattern) Claw Gauntlet – Yukio Mutou**

**Millennium Puzzle: Khanda Sword (Read chapter 9) – Atemu 'Yami' Sennen**

**Millennium Scale: Twin Chain Spiked Maces – Malik Ishtar**

**{Soon to be more}**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Warning in this chapter: Violence, gore, blood, yaoi, cursing and OC 'death' **

**(Read chapter if you didn't understand)**

_**Talking**_**:**

"Daijobou" - Human talking in Japanese

"_**Welcome**_" - Mind link or the Lost Soul (Language will be mention)

"**Whatever**" – Millennium items talking in Japanese

'_Master_-_sama_' – Duel Spirit talking

"+_What?!_+" – Iunixe language speaking

"=**Oh **_my_=" – Different language and will be mention (**Bold** is the millennium items talking while the _Italic_ is Human)

**Beneath the Flesh**

Chapter 12: Changing the world

* * *

**[21****th**** August 2042]**

After the incident happen in the early morning, Yugi left the museum in an incredible speed to the Mutou Corp. Yugi gasp to see the police and the Relic's agent were there. Yugi thought to himself 'I guess they find out about her. It's better off if I kept quiet. '. Yugi walk toward the Relic's agents and when they notice his arrival, they wave at him. A female agent with blond hair said to Yugi "Didn't see you come back to the base, last night. Did something happen yesterday?". Yugi gave the agent a look that said 'Shut up! You fucking bitch' which made the woman flinch. Yugi look away and said with a 'humph!' "I don't know where the HQ's new location". The male agent next to her look at Yugi in a confused face "Oh, I see. Your parent went to look for you, yesterday. I guess by your appearance, you didn't go to anyone place to take some sleep". He words is absolutely correct and the answer is because Yugi eyes is black and he is cover in dirt. Yugi sigh as he check himself and walk away from the agent to see his parent. Amara notice her son presence and gave him a sad smile "Yugi". Yukio look down "It's Makoto and we're sorry". Yugi didn't speak and his face was hidden and was unreadable. Amara comfort the teen and continue to whispering "I am sorry we can't do anything" in his ear. Yugi gently push his mother away and walk away from the scene. Yugi didn't bother to tell them the truth and he doesn't want to return to the museum after what happen earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Malik help the Iunixe on the floor to stand and gave him a nervous smile. Yugi blink and stare at the Egyptian teen sudden nervous. The tanned teen inhale before he spoke "Please don't take this badly but I think we can't work out anymore". The tanned teen held out his hand that holds the symbol of Yugi. Yugi sigh and remove the mark. Yugi said to the teen before walking away "It better off if we didn't do this in the first place. Maybe it would be even __**better**__ if we haven't met". The tanned teen gasp and call out for the pale teen but Yugi ignore the teen called._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yugi spent hours of walking and end up at the junkyard where he met the Dragon of Destruction, Gandora for the first time. Yugi walk around the junkyard until he stops by an old and rusty van. By the look of it, it was a van from the late 19th. Yugi enter the back of the van and lays his bag on the floor. The inside of the van wasn't rusty like the outside but instead it was dusty. Yugi said to himself "This place would be fine as a permanent shelter but I guess, I have to go for a 'treasure hunt' in the junk yard". Aswad pop out from his bag and look around "**No kidding**". Yugi clean the dusty van and exit from it for a 'treasure hunts' in the junkyard. By nightfall, Yugi found a mattress, blanket and pillows in the junkyard. The items were a little bit dirty but Yugi didn't care because for all he knows that it's something soft for him to lays on. Yugi held out Aswad in the air to inspect the pyramid shape puzzle. The black puzzle said with a bored tone "**I'm fine and you can put me down, now**". Yugi sat the puzzle beside him and stare at the window of the van. Yugi glance at the time on his SUNA which shown to be 6:15PM. Aswad look up to the Iunixe "**It getting dark. Maybe we should go out now before more of them come**". Yugi nod and grab his Millennium items before exiting the van and toward the city.

Yugi went to the city to hunt down for the shadows. The creature that Cray used to calls 'Darkling' and 'Darkai' were quiet and never usually appear as it used to. Since the shadows arrival, they become more and more quiet and end up never appearing. The shadows supposedly 'possessed' a weaken soul and let it become the monster that their soul was form to. Yugi gather those information by him selves and never needed **anyone** to help him.

* * *

**[23****th**** August 2042]**

Yugi slowly walk toward the Signer's new home and look around for any people. Yugi manage to locate the Signer new home with the help of some people. He unlocks the door before entering. He looks around the home of the Signer and to his surprise, the place look the same as the old Signer's home. He walks around in the garage and found a cloth-covered item. He pulls the cloth off to find his bike or the 'Black Blade'. The Black Blade looks different though, it has a gun and a pair of blades attach to it.

Rumble was heard from the outside meaning it was going to rain. Yugi look outside the windows and thought to himself 'Weird, raining in August. That never happens before'. Familiar voices rang into Yugi's ears "You can take it. It's yours". Yugi turn to see the ginger hair Duelist, Crow Hogan. What surprise Yugi is the pair of black wings on his back. Yugi's eyes slowly change colors but it go unnoticed by ginger hair. Crow turn his back to Yugi and sigh "I realize that I was kinda harsh on you the last time we met and I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?". He waits for the Iunixe to answer but receive no answer. Before Crow can react, Yugi pounce on him.

**CRACK! GACK!**

Crow lie on the ground and stare at Yugi with tears in his eyes. His back was bleeding and the room was covered in **his** blood. Yugi had rip off Crow's wing and now he is eating his black wings. Yugi eyes show no mercy as he continues to chomp on the wing with razor sharp teethes. The scene in front of him made Crow sick but he thought to himself 'It my punishment for doing that to him'. After gulping the wings, Yugi look up to Crow with his blood covered face. Crow gasp when he stare Yugi's eyes. Yugi walk away from the room into the kitchen and he reenter the garage with a knife and an aid kit in his hand. Crow didn't react or move; he was paralyzed at what he had seen. He didn't realize that Yugi cut off the remaining of his wings and close the wound on his back. He didn't even realize that Yugi took the bike and leave him in the bloody garage until he passes out.

* * *

**[5****th**** September 2042]**

It been more than a week, Yugi existence in the city was no longer known. No one knew if he left the city or not. The Mutou found out that the apartment that Yugi used to live was destroyed a few days ago. Yugi never come out from his hideout and never really cared for the others. Yugi only appear in the city if there were any shadows appear in the city and if there was an attack from the shadow Yugi would beat the Relic before they can arrive at the scene and only to see the shadow was defeated by the younger Iunixe (and Yugi would receive the Soul Cages too). As the days go on, the CEO of the Mutou Corp. and the wife of the founder of the Relic, Amara become more and more frustrated with her son appearance and disappearance in the city. After a long time searching for the once missing and yet **is** missing Mutou's, Amara call the friends of her only child for a meeting at the Mutou Corp.

Yugi's entire friend (including the Ishtar) arrives at the Mutou Corp with an instant when they receive a call from the female Iunixe. Amara explain her problems to them and plan out for search parties in the area. Meanwhile at the junkyard, Mirai and Cray were looking around for something or someone if you look closely. They walk toward the old van and knock on the back door. The two waited for an answer but after a while of waiting they enter the van. The silver hair girl call out "Yugi!". Mirai check the front seats but to his avail there was no one there. They look around to find Yugi's item was also missing. The two look at each other and said in unison "Mutou Corp.". They exit the van and run toward the Mutou Corp where an Iunixe family located.

Meanwhile at the Mutou Corp., Ishizu was explaining to the others about Yugi "I think that he is not the person that we see at the outside but the inside". Yukio become confuse by the Egyptian woman words "What do you mean? What about my son?". Malik spoke up "The last time we met him; we kind of confront him about that Makoto's death which made him snap". Amara fold his arm "He got mad". Malik nod "When he talk back at us… His voice sound different like he was an adult". Ishizu continue his word "What we're saying is that Yugi age is mix up due to his continue reborn". Jou's eyes widen "You're trying to say that he is an old man". Malik transform his scale to a mace and hit the blond teen in back of his head "No! He's physical age is a teen but he is mentally age is mix up of an adult". The whole room becomes silent until a voice spoke up "_**Excuse me**_". Yami look behind and jump when he saw the supposedly missing teen was behind him "Yugi?!". Yugi push the teen harshly and walk toward the window to stare at the sky. Yukio gulp down the lump in his throat "Where had you been?". "_**Somewhere beneath the city**_" Yugi said in a monotone voice that could beat Seto's own monotone speaking. Yugi's scarf turns into a pair of giant fist and 'slam' into the window causing it shatters into million pieces. Yugi said without looking back "_**Stay here. I'll handle this**_". Yukio ask the younger Iunixe "What do you mean and what happen to your voices?". Yugi didn't answer and point his index finger at the sky which made the others gasp. The sky was dark red and there are dark cloud coming toward the buildings. Yugi said to himself "_**This time. I'm not coming back**_". He jump out of the window and made a barrier of chains and spike around the building. They watch as the cloud slowly morph into a humanoid demon with cat head and a burning tail. Amara said in fear "No way it him. The Kasha".

The barrier that Yugi place on the Mutou Corp. prevent the others from leave the buildings and they were force to watch as Yugi struggle to fight the flying demon. Yugi was repeatedly been fling in the air and crash on the cold ground leaving a trail of blood. The demon laughs cruelly at the fall of younger Iunixe. Yugi cough out blood and lay on the ground as the monster continue to destroy the city. "Why? Why are you so undefeatable" Yugi started to lose his consciousness until someone grab his hands. He look up to see Mirai and Cray "You guys…". They continue to hold each of Yugi's hand and look up at the demon "We'll help you". Yugi look up and was blind by the flash of glowing light.

Meanwhile at the Mutou Corp, Ishizu gasp at the glowing light. Yugi's barrier slowly crack and shatter. Ishizu realize that the Millennium items around her neck were also glowing. She then realizes that every Millennium items in the room was glowing too. Before they can react, the Millennium items fly out of the holder grasp and float toward to the direction of the glowing light which cause the light to glow more until the whole city was engulf by the light.

* * *

Yugi open his eyes to see white. He look around and realize he was floating "Where am I?". "_**Yugi**_" a familiar voice said in unison. Yugi look up to see Mirai who's wearing a silver armor and Cray wearing a white long dress, her hair were longer and suprisignly she has a pair of curled horns and both of them look like an adult. "_**Yugi, this may be too much for you but please bear with it**_" Mirai said while hugging the smaller Iunixe. Cray pat Yugi head "_**We both exist to fulfill your destiny which is the reason why our real form is like this**_". Yugi didn't answer but nod in understood and let the older. Yugi lean in to the touch and close his eye. He felt safe in their arm. The warmth reminds him of the home that he always wanted during his childhood. Yugi eyes widen "Home!". Yugi free himself from the two adults grasp "We forgot about the Kasha!". They nod and the two held out their hands. Yugi watch the two in confusion and gasp when a flash of light blind him. When the light dim, Yugi's Millennium items, Aswad, Zuhrah, Syaja'ah and Soul Key was held out in their palm. Cray give Yugi his shield back while Mirai held the others items. Aswad said to his master "**We might be speaking for the last time and if ever meet again. I probably wouldn't remember you**". The words made Yugi confuse but he decides to skip the questions that were running in his head. Yugi hold the items in his arm and hug them "Even if you don't remember me. I will remember you guys". Yugi give the items back to the two adults. They again held the items in their palm (more like floating) and a light appear in their hand making Yugi blind.

When the light dim, instead of the three items, a long black with white stripe snake-like staff was in their palms. It look like it has a snout and what surprise Yugi is that it had a red blood eye that was similar to the items that he used to have. It slither it way to Yugi's neck and wrap around his neck gently. Yugi didn't flinch but turn to the two adults "Is this going to help me?". They nod and walk toward the teen "_**Yes and it's a he**_". Yugi felt something was around his head and turn to see Cray was tying her black and gold ribbon around Yugi's head "_**Here is something to remember us and I assure you that we'll meet again**_". Yugi's body started to glow and Yugi manage to hear Mirai last word before he was engulf into the light "_**When you wake up, the world would be different but we would be there for you if you need help**_"

_-Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever have – Margaret Mead –_

* * *

**That the end of this fic. I know I made it romance but it would be shown in the chapter but just a little fluff.**

**1-The same jacket that he first wore in chapter 3**


	13. For the next life

**I rewrite this thing and decide to take a break from this fic.**

**Weapon and Holders:**

**Curse Millennium Shield: Stop time/Chainsaw/Transform into any gun or cannon that was been copy and was been upgraded after turning into the copied gun/cannon – Yugi 'Aobou' Mutou**

**Soul Necklace: Reaver Fingers Claws – Amara Mutou**

**Curse Brass Knuckle Blade: (Skull pattern) Claw Gauntlet – Yukio Mutou**

**Millennium Puzzle: Khanda Sword (Read chapter 9) – Atemu 'Yami' Sennen**

**Millennium Scale: Twin Chain Spiked Maces – Malik Ishtar**

**{Soon to be more}**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Warning in this chapter: Violence, gore, blood, yaoi, cursing and OC 'death'**

**(Read chapter if you didn't understand)**

_**Talking**_**:**

**"Daijobou" - Human talking in Japanese**

**"**_**Welcome**_**" - Mind link or the Lost Soul (Language will be mention)**

**"Whatever" – Millennium items talking in Japanese**

**'**_**Master**_**-**_**sama**_**' – Duel Spirit talking**

**"+**_**What?!**_**+" – Iunixe language speaking**

**"=Oh **_**my**_**=" – Different language and will be mention (Bold is the millennium items talking while the **_**Italic**_** is Human)**

**Beneath the Flesh**

**Chapter 13: For the next life**

**[12th September 2042]**

* * *

**Yugi POV**

"Yugi. It's time to wake up". I felt a hand shake my arm. I sit up from the queen size bed and yawn. I rub my eyes to clear the blurry view and was greet with a brunette woman and a drowsy and annoyed snake-like staff. The woman named is Maria. She is the only maid in the mansion who didn't call me by 'Young Master' or 'Master'. I decided to live with my parent in their mansion. Besides, the mansion was too big it could fit Gandora in. I smile at Maria and yawn "Meeeoooorning~". To be honest that sound like a 'meow' than a 'morning'. She nod and before she turn to leave my room, she said to me "Breakfast would be ready soon. You should clean up and come down to eat". She exits my room through the door leaving me and my staff on the bed. The staff curl and goes back to sleep. I got up from the bed and get myself ready for the day. Half an hour later, I exit my room in a grey long sleeve shirt and black stretch skinny jeans. I enter the kitchen and was greeted by my parents. We may have many maids and butlers in our home; my mother's usually do the cooking if she was free. After breakfast, I went to my room to take my jacket **(*1)** and left the mansion to take some air in the city.

It has been a while since I have stay in the 'new world', it was the same but still different. The shadows in this world it's been called the 'Daemon'. It's attack the city but cause no harm toward the city. Nobody remembers or knew Cray and Mirai existence and Yami and Seto isn't my relative any more. The staff that I received from Mirai and Cray was been name Haku which mean pure. Haku was a great companion and he always with me wherever I go. He likes a good conversation like Aswad and sometime he was silent until I haven't realized that he was still clinging on me like Zuhrah. For the entire thing that everyone once knew, I'm the only one still remember their once existence. I kept wearing the ribbon that Cray gave me around my head. It's the only thing that made me still remember them. Right now, September is a cold month and I was glad that I have Haku around my neck. He is my second scarf around my neck. Haku nuzzles my cheek and I giggle. Yes, I giggle. The world didn't also change, my personalities also change. I realize that I wasn't alone and I knew that I have someone that got my back and I have theirs. I did tell my 'story' to Ishizu in this world but she didn't believe what I said to her.

* * *

I walk around the city with Haku around my arm. People didn't mind and was seem to use to see a snake-like creature around my arm. I pull my hood on to prevent the rain to fall on my head. I walk around the city until a familiar voice call my name "Yugi?!". I turn to see Aki waving at me in a nearby restaurant. She walks toward me and gasp when she saw Haku. I pat the growling staff head "It's okay. She's a friend and he won't bite" I said to the still surprised female duellist. Aki clear her throat before speaking "It had been a while since you visit us. I guess you could be busy since you defeat that Kasha. I'm not so sure if you remember though". When I woke up in this 'new world', they said that I defeat the Kasha with a 'special' attack but they understood if I didn't know about it. They said I might have amnesia when I fainted after the fall of Kasha. I sigh before replying "I guess but I'm free right now". The girl claps her hand together and smile "Great! We can go now". She pulls me to her bike and she gives me a ride to the Signer's new home. She opens the door and gesture me to come in. I shyly enter the garage and was greet by many shock and surprise faces. The whole gang (minus Crow) was there. I again said in a shy tone "Hey guys, long time no see". I end up getting a bad habit of making a sound that sound like a cat meow. I was then, tackled by three children. Mokuba, Leo, and Luna cry into my chest saying how much they miss me. I hug them back and started to cry too.

After an hour of a 'welcome back party', I decide to stay to spend time with the others. I was playing Capsule Monster Chess with Mokuba while the others do with whatever they doing. After winning in the CapMon game, I sat down on the sofa with the three 'Greatest Duelers' in Domino. I realize that Jaden was staring at me "What?". I tilt my head with a confused look. Jaden point at my ribbon and smile "It cute". That when Haku started to glare at the brunette which go unnoticed to everyone but me. They were looking at my ribbon around my head. I felt my face heated and touch the ribbon on my head. I let out a nervous laugh "Uwahaha. Is it noticeable". Yami shook his head "It is. It looks adorable on you".

**End of POV**

Haku suddenly appears behind the sofa and wraps himself around Yugi's neck. Yugi pat the staff's head "Tired playing with the kids?". Haku closes his red eye and let out an exhausted sigh "**Hai**". A soft cooing was heard from Jaden's behind. Yugi turn and smile "Come out". Yugi's former and now Jaden's Winged Kuriboh come out from his hiding place and jump on the Iunixe's arm. Yugi return the hug and settle the small spirit on his lap. The others smile at the warming heart scene. Peoples were able to Spirit Duels now which is a bigger surprise for Yugi. For all of the sudden, Jaden grab Yugi's hand which surprise the smaller boy. Yugi look up to Jaden revealing his red tinted cheeks to the smiling brunette. Yugi stutter "N-nani?". "I haven't thanked you, yet" Yugi become confuse by that. He pet Winged Kuriboh on Yugi's lap "Thank for giving the cards to me. You would give away a strong card just for a birthday gift". Yugi smile and lean up to Jaden. Jaden's eyes widen when Yugi kiss his forehead. He blushes "Umm. Wha? Huh?". "See you guys later" Yugi stand up from the sofa and leave the Signer's garage leaving the others surprise (and a few jealous) and a blushing Jaden on the sofa.

* * *

"Be honest with me Haku. Have you ever… despised me?" Yugi ask the snake slash dragon like staff around his neck. Yugi was currently sitting on the edge of a skyscraper and was sorting a silver coloured version of the Soul Cage. The small objects were actually the Soul Cage version in the 'new world'. When Yugi defeated a Daemon in this world, the Daemon would drop the supposedly new version of the Soul Cage. It has appearance of a (silver) metal sphere cage with carving and patterns and the top of it was place with a small white gem It was also surrounded in "flame". Yugi stare at the white "flame" that surrounded the sphere in his palm and Yugi throw the sphere at Haku without looking back. Haku 'gulp' down the small object and shook his head "**No and never will**". Yugi glance at the staff "You know, I'm still surprised that you can eat those things". Haku jump off Yugi's neck and float in the air; circling the Iunixe below him "**I** **can eat when I want to and it's my responsibilities to consume the 'Inert Gems' to purify them**". The 'Inert Gems' are the souls of dead people that never have yet fly to 'Paradise' or fall in to the 'Depth'. When the Inert Gems were corrupted, it would take in any forms depending on their previous life and it up to both holders of the Souls and Millennium Items to purify them with their items. The items would 'consume' the Inert Gems to purify them (in a different way). When Yugi heard about this, he is the only one who collected the most Gems in one day.

Yugi started to take all the Inert Gems into his hand "Well then, start purifying". He then, throws them in the air which Haku swiftly consumes the Gems in the air. Yugi flinch when another but familiar voice was heard "**Got nothing to say to me**". Yugi held out his right arm to see his watch take form into a shield with a red blood eye. Yugi made a nervous smile "Gomen, it's just many thing had happen and I don't know what to do". Yugi started to trace the Egyptian symbols carving of the shield. Yugi flinch when he suddenly hears a flapping sound. The trios turn to the direction of the sound to find a white dove. Even it was dark the dove seem to be glowing. Yugi crawl toward the dove and held out his left hand "Hey there, what a little guy like you doing out here at this time?". The dove jump in Yugi's hand and snuggle into his chest. Yugi pet the white bird and it coo gleefully in his hand. The Soul/Millennium Staff stare at the bird in his hand "**I realize that every animal like you even bird when you ARE a feline that has a habit into eating this thing**". Yugi was about to reply but the dove in Yugi's hand jump out of his hand making him slip and fall off the tall building. Haku calls out for his master/holder "**Yugi!**" He dives toward the falling Iunixe. Yugi didn't scream like every people would do when they are falling into their death but instead he stare at the night sky as he fall. He felt something painfully poking his back but he ignores it. The floating staff manages to reach Yugi and wrap himself around Yugi's neck "**Flap it!**". Yugi look at the staff in a confuse way. Haku said in a panic voice knowing they would die sooner than expected "**Your wings!**". Yugi glance his back to see a pair of black and blue crystal wings and he instantly started to flap. Yugi started to fly uncontrollably and Haku shouts out to the Iunixe "**Pull off the damn seal!**". Yugi pull off the seal which 'poof' out his tails and accidentally drop the seal. Haku and Yugi stare as the ring disappear into the deep "**Well, you could ask your mother to make more**"

After a long time practising with his wing, Yugi decide to go home and get some rest. Yugi land in front of a game shop and dismiss his wings. Yugi stretch out his body and yawn. It was late and Yugi knew that by the time that was showed on his SUNA. Haku started to slither in the air "**Did we really spend that long in flying**". Yugi was suddenly been tackle by a black cat making him fall on the ground. The cat purr and meow happily on Yugi's stomach. Yugi pet behind it ear making it purr louder. A familiar gruff voice rang into Yugi's ears "Mako-chan! Get in. It's late and I don't want you to wander around this late". Yugi stand up with the cat in his arm and turn to the direction of the game shop. To his surprise it has the sign of the 'Kame Game' that was similar to Yugi's grandfather's shop. A man by the age of 70's reveal in front of the doors. Yugi gasp to see Solomon, his grandfather was there and alive. The elder man notice Yugi "Oh, Yugi. I guess that Makoto knew you were out here and came to get you". Solomon enters the shop and beckons his hand to Yugi to follow. Yugi enter with the cat in his arm and Haku following from behind. He enters the shop and was greeted with many game devices, cards and puzzle. Yugi thought was interrupted when his grandfather call his name "Yugi!". Yugi run upstairs "Hai, jii-san". Jii-san is what Yugi call Solomon and Yugi **really** miss that word. Yugi enter the kitchen and was greeted by Solomon who is holding a plate of curry in his hands. Yugi put the black cat in his arm on the floor before sitting on the dining chairs. Solomon smile and put the curry in front of the Iunixe which he instantly started to devour. Solomon sat on the empty beside his grandson and pat Haku around Yugi shoulder "I already told your parent that you're spending the night". The elderly man yawns and said before walking away "It getting late and I would like to get my rest now. Finish your meal and get some sleep. Your room is up the ladder and there are some cloths that you left are still there". Yugi nod and finish his dinner quickly.

Yugi walk through a hall of rooms until he reach the end of the hall that has ladder that reach to attic/his room. Before Yugi could climb up the ladder, Mako stops him. He looks down to see the cat pleading. Yugi lift the cat and settle the small feline on his shoulder before climbing up the ladder. He enters his room that has a large window which Yugi made Yugi able to see the night sky. Mako jump off his shoulder and on to his bed. The female cat yawn and curl into her sleep form. Yugi smile and change into his PJ. He then grab Haku and went to bed with a staff around his head.

**Crow POV**

I deserved it. Even if my wing was ripped off and was devour right in front of me. The pain of it was gone. I woke up to see everything was different. I'm not a Relic any more and I'm a normal human. For some reason right after I close my eyes and open them. The world change and everyone act like nothing had happen. Yusei said that Yugi came at the garage this morning. Maybe, he knows after all he always has that special ability to knew something before we knew there might be a chances that he didn't knew about this. I'll ask tomorrow.

**End of POV**

* * *

**[16th September 2042]**

Today is the day Yugi will leave. He already summons his dragon and Gandora is now impatiently waiting for his master. Yugi hug his parent and gave a kiss or two. Yugi also hug goodbye for the others but surprisingly for Crow he gave him a kiss goodbye on the lips. The only reason Yugi's leaving is because he wanted to hunt others Daemons around the world. Crow is the first to know about this when he confronts the youngest Iunixe three days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Crow had called Yugi to meet at a café and was waiting for the Iunixe arrival. He took a sip on his drink until a familiar voice call his name "Hogan-san!". He turned to see a smiling Iunixe waving at him. Yugi walk toward Crow's table and sat down on a chair across him. Yugi then ask for a cup of tea from a waitress. Crow and Yugi stare at each other in silence until Yugi's drink arrive. Crow gulp down the lump in his throat "Yugi do you know what happen?". Yugi almost choke his tea and cough "N-nani?". Crow look down on his empty cup of drink "Look here, I just woke up and I realize that things were different". Yugi look down "The world had been change and so does the cycles of it". Crow look up at Yugi "What cycles?". Yugi face was hidden from Crow "My deaths". Crow eyes widen. Yugi continues "Two of my best friends sacrificed themselves just to change it too". Crow just nod and continue to stare at Iunixe "So… I'm fully human, now". Yugi look up with tears in his eyes "Huh?". Crow massage his shoulder "I was a Konsis. Before things changes, you found out and ripped it off". Yugi face show both panic and fear "I'm sorry for what I did but I became unconscious when that happen. It's like my instinct just did it". They again became silent until Crow look up with a smile "Well, whatever you did to me is probably for the best". Yugi then look up with a serious look and inhale "Crow, I want to save the humanity in this world". Crow smile disappear "What do you mean?". Yugi said with same look in his face "I don't want anyone else to suffer so I want to save them from any threat that they faces". Crow became silent but accept it._

_**End of Flashback**_

The next day after they confrontation, Yugi tell the other about his soon to be departure and dream. Like Crow they all accept it and wish him for the best. They knew Yugi has that kind of spirit in his heart. Yugi with Haku around his neck wave goodbye at the others for the last time before climbing on the impatient dragon. The others watch as the dragon fly into the sky until it disappear. One by one, the others slowly left the roof of the Mutou Corp. until Crow was left. Crow smiled to himself "We'll be waiting for in the next life". He turns and leaves the roof with smile.

* * *

**That one way to end a chapter. If I have time I'll continue this story if I have time but still I have work to do.**


	14. Spirits of the Past

**This chapter show what I meant in the list below. Also if you're wondering what they're age is:**

**Yukio: 41/Iunixe age: 420(Had Yugi when he 23)**

**Amara: 38/Iunixe age: 350(Had Yugi when she 21)**

**{The Iunixe age is different. If Yugi is 15 that mean he is 150. It's just add '0' at the end}**

**Jack, Seto, Yami: 22**

**Yusei: 23**

**Jaden: 19 (Soon 20)**

**Crow, Aki, Malik, Ryou: 21 (Yes, he appear in this chapter and has a connection with the Mutou for a while)**

**Others: 20**

**{Since the world has change. Theirs age change}**

**Weapon and Holders:**

**Soul Necklace: Reaver Fingers Claws – Amara Mutou**

**Curse Brass Knuckle Blade: (Skull pattern) Claw Gauntlet – Yukio Mutou**

**Millennium Puzzle: Khanda Sword (Read chapter 9) – Atemu 'Yami' Sennen**

**Millennium Scale: Twin Chain Spiked Maces – Malik Ishtar**

**{Soon to be more}**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do **_**not**_** own any Yu-Gi-Oh series.**_

**Summary:**_** The future is dark but most people didn't realize because they chose to ignore it without any guilt. They never had curios to see the city from below. But one boy has and swears to change the fate of the city. The city itself was involved with magic and creature that is unknown.**_

**Warning in this chapter: Gore and blood (Just a little)**

**(This is a **_**slow**_** romance and I certainly going to revive one of my OC but don't be mad. It's just one)**

_**Talking**_**:**

**"Daijobou" - Human talking in Japanese**

**"**_**Welcome**_**" - Mind link or the Lost Soul (Language will be mention)**

**"Whatever" – Millennium items talking in Japanese**

**'**_**Master**_**-**_**sama**_**' – Duel Spirit talking**

**"+**_**What?!**_**+" – Iunixe language speaking**

**"=Oh **_**my**_**=" – Different language and will be mention (Bold is the millennium items talking while the **_**Italic**_** is Human)**

**Beneath the Flesh**

**Chapter 14: Spirits of the past**

* * *

It has been almost two years since Yugi had left to travel around the world. Most of the time, Yugi would appear in the news channel. If they're lucky enough they might even able to have an interview with him. The Relic also was improving. The Relic was around the world too. The Mutou had an agreement to protect the whole world from the Daemon. For the past two years, Yugi's friend also had a new experience of their own. Good ones and Bad ones. One of the bad ones is encounter by, surprisingly Yami.

**[17****th**** April 2044]**

Somewhere inside Relic HQ's Founder Office A.K.A Amara and Yukio's office were Yami and the two older adults arguing. Yami was seem to be both shock and angry while the Mutou was calm but still held a glare toward the gravity defying haired once teen.

Yami shout out at the two adults while slamming his hand on the desk "What do you mean by 'no agreement'?!". He was mad. No, he **is** really mad.

Amara glare at the new CEO of the Sennen Corp. "Because you're unworthy". She took the cup of tea on her desk and took a sip. This only makes the Sennen angrier. He walks toward the woman and swat the drink from her hand causing it to spill on her suit.

Her husband decide to take action "Alright that enough". He held out his arm between the glaring CEO's. Yukio was the founder of the Relic but he let his wife handle it. Sure, he sometime helps his wife at the Corp. but he only fights the Daemon. He pushes the younger male toward the door. "Leave until my wife cools off that is until next year or maybe when Yugi return" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Instead of exiting the room the male pounces on Amara.

Amara's necklace around her neck started to glow and what appear next is an armor-like claw appears on both of her hands. She points the pointed index claws near Yami's eye as a threat. Yami was pin on the desk by Yukio and a claw gauntlet was aiming behind his head. The two is not really that old or slow. They didn't have a slight change of appearance. Yukio, with the gauntlet still in his hand lead the CEO outside of the HQ or in short kicking him out of the HQ.

* * *

Once outside the HQ, a limousine with a symbol of 'KC' was waiting for the star-shaped hair CEO. Yami enter the limo and was greeted by a 12 years-old Mokuba. The raven hair smile "How did it go?". Yami growl in anger "Still no agreement". Mokuba just nod in understood and order the driver to send them home.

Once the CEO of the Sennen arrives home he was greeted by a spirit in some Egyptian garment that has gold rim. The spirits was actually the nameless Pharaoh or Atem. His name was almost the same as Yami's. Yami found the spirits in the puzzle one day after a year of Yugi departure around the world. When Yami mention to the spirit about Yugi, he demand to meet with the Iunixe but of course the spirit have to wait for the Iunixe to come home too. The spirit came from the puzzle and was visible to everyone which also means everyone can see him. He didn't only appear but a spirit version of Jaden, Johan, Seto, Malik and even Tea and Joey. Almost everyone from Yami's group has a spirit except for the Signer and the spirit has a slight differences name. They confront the Mutou about this but they also have a spirit of their selves to handle. Yukio's spirit take form of a feline monster while Amara take form of a beautiful woman with an attitude that sometime can be outrages. They didn't know how it happens but they accept it like it was a normal thing.

Atem float around the CEO "Jono's vessel just came by and gave me a message that they would like to meet at that crab shaped hair guy place". What he meant by Jono's vessel was Jounouchi. Yami hold his laughter but nod as understood. Can't blame him for calling that but hey, hate to break it Yami but you're hair look like you just been struck with lightning repeatedly. He changes from his suit into his leather pant and sleeveless shirt. Before leaving, he grabs the puzzle making the spirit to follow the man from behind.

* * *

Once he arrives at the Signer's garage, he enters and was greeted by his friends and spirits. Atem float toward a brunette spirit in some black armor to have some chat. The spirit named was Haou and like Atem, he also demands Jaden to see Yugi. There also Jehu, Johan's spirit. Unlike Haou, he ask where the Iunixe instead of demanding for him. Jehu act like a servant due to his habit of bowing. Seth, Seto's spirit act the same as Seto but was **always** asking about Yugi which is the only difference of attitude. There also Teana, Akefia, Marik, Jono, and Hondo. Akefia is Ryou's spirit. It came from his Millennium Ring and he is also the new member of the group too. Jaden has two spirits actually, **her** name is Yubel. She sometime can be very helpful but most of the time she just your confident breaker. She was nice when it comes to Yugi or the 'King' but when other things came in, she turn her back to the others. They were said to be the past version of them which they haven't yet understands until Ishizu came in and show they're memories including the one before the 'law' was change.

After saying 'hi' to both spirits and humans, they went into a random discussion mode. Crow then spoke up a subject that surprise them "He's coming". Crow face was unreadable and was looking at the ground. Yubel question the spiky orange hair "Who?". He replies "Yugi". He then look up and look around and ask "What happen?". They look at him with a confuse face "You just said Yugi is coming back. How did you know?". He shook his head while waving his hand "I didn't say anything". They soon shrug it off but still confuse at what just happen.

* * *

Somewhere in a place that was surround with clouds and blue sky, a woman with long silver hair that was drag on the floor with a pair of curled horn and gold irises eyes looking at the sky. A voice spoke up from her behind "Are you sure, it's alright?". The woman in a long white dress turns to the voices and reply "Yes, I'm sure. The body will be forever yours but when it destroys. I'm not able to make another until a decade later. So take care of it, Mirai". The bluenette by the name Mirai or in the realm they're staying, Koku nod in understood "Thank you Hana". The bluenette was wearing blue strap chain armor.

A figure then appears beside the bluenette which slightly surprise the two. The figure was wearing a black coat tail jacket and underneath was a black shirt with a matching tights black leather pant, a pair of black collar knee lace boots. The jacket has a white lining and surprisingly a white bow ribbon on the back. Lastly, a signature white burn/ripped scarf that was around the teen face. The teen has a pair of a mixed coloured eye of azure and amethyst. Also a black ribbon was around his head covering his forehead.

The bluenette smile at the new arrival "We're almost done, Yugi". Yugi who ever forget about the other tri-coloured hair teen, raise your hand. Anyway, Yugi is still a teenager in the age of 17. He would be 18 this June too. After all, he left when he was 16.

Yugi said with a tone that was similar to an adult male "I guess that we have to go soon. I still can't believe you became goddess". Yugi for some reason has two voices. One was childlike while the others were a mature voice. Hana said it was because of the repeating cycles of his death and ages. He just accepts the mature like voice and uses it more often. He only uses the childlike voices when he **wanted** something and usually **gets** what he wants. The staff; Haku was around his waist, sleeping like it always used to be. What Yugi meant by Hana being a goddess… Well she change the cycles of Yugi's death and change the laws of the world which is kind of god-like. Koku A.K.A Mirai was only there because he was a part of the death cycles and now he is Purity Knight while Hana A.K.A Cray is the Goddess of Purity.

The woman smile "Well, let just say that I wanted to protect you just like you with us". The trio was able to meet each other in the 'Pure realm' **(what Yugi had called it)** or when the two **(Hana and Koku)** turn into their spirit form in the real world. Yugi also receive another thing; Kurobo. A bat-like creature with a tail, a single red eye, a glowing blue crystal floating above it head and a pair of sharp talons. If you think about it, he look like a Kuriboh but darker. Kurobo was actually the shield that Yugi once wear on his arm. Hana give the shield a new 'form' that gave him the ability to move instead of being transform into a watch or held on Yugi's arm. His name was been change from Syaja'ah into Kurobo which the shield suggest it himself. Don't be surprises with his new attitudes because he is… different.

* * *

**[18****th**** April 2044]**

Yugi and a certain bluenette following from behind were walking through the busy street of Neo Domino. Yugi was in awe while the others stay silent. Yugi was surprise that the city had never change. If you're wondering how he get there in just one day, let just say the Goddess open a portal to Neo Domino as a shortcut. Kurobo was held in Yugi's arms while Haku was slithering in the air above Yugi head. Yugi turn to the direction of the figure behind him and said with the childlike voices "So, Mirai. Where should we go first?".

Mirai reply while looking around the buildings and passing-by cars "It yours decision, Yugi. Maybe, you would say hi for a few people". Nothing really changes in Domino since they left or so they had thought.

As the two continue to walk the street, Kurobo jump out from Yugi's arm and flew across the road making Yugi chase the flying furry bat-like creature. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't realize that the road was busy.

Mirai who knew what Yugi is going to do attempt to stop the teen "Yugi!". Mirai close his eyes in fear of what going to happen.

A screeching sound of cars and honking was heard and Mirai open his eyes only to find that he was cover in black and blue 'liquid' and Yugi was on the concrete road. His eyes were close and Kurobo was in his arm, unconscious. The liquid was actually… Yugi's blood. Mirai choke at the scene in front of him. This usually happen when Yugi in a battle with the Daemon and Yugi would be revive by Haku and Kurobo but Mirai were still not used to his sudden death and resurrection. Yugi's blood didn't smell like iron like human's blood used to, it's has a different smell like… a pure smell. Mirai turn away from the scene, not able to stand the gory scene.

A grunt came out from Yugi's lip and sit up from the ground. He looks at the bloody damaged vehicle which is a van. He stands up from his sitting position and brush off the dirt of his dark clothing. He notices the coughing and gagging bluenette facing the other direction. He wipe of the blood on his face and cloth. By the time he done, Mirai had finish emptying his stomach. Yugi with Kurobo in his right's arm and Haku around his neck, smile at the bluenette "Okay, let's go to Kaiba's". Yugi pull the bluenette with his other free hand toward the Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**Well, he left Domino for almost two years and what more trouble that Yugi would this time. Yes, I did make Yusei the oldest and Jaden the youngest… If you hate this fan fiction, go ahead and leave this page and fiction. Oh, if you're finish reading this chapter please read 'Fear of the Broken'**


End file.
